The New Girl
by Renthead621
Summary: A new girl moves in downstairs and she catches Roger's eye in a very familiar way. RogerOC, MoJo, MarkOC Please Read and Review. Thank you. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Roger, can you get the door please?" Mark yelled from his room as he sorted through the reels of film that were sitting on his bed.

"Sure, it's not like I'm writing one great song or anything." he said putting his guitar down in frustration as he went to get the door.

"Hey, do you have a light? I lost my lighter in the move and the store across the street is closed." a young woman asked smiling up at Roger as he opened the door. Great, another woman who needs a light. That's how Mimi came into his life. She needed a light for her candle. That was 3 years ago. She died almost 2 years ago. The last thing he needed was another girl knocking on his loft door looking for a light.

"Um, yeah." he told her taking a book of matches out of his jeans pocket. "Keep it." he said trying to get rid of her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to take your only matches." she said smiling at him flashing her bright blue eyes. They were lined in thick black eye liner and rose eye shadow. Not that Roger would know rose from pink, except it was the same shade April wore. Her golden blond hair hung in a sloppy pony tail going halfway down her back.

"Yeah it's cool. I have more." he told her trying to rush her out of the doorway.

"Hi I'm Stacy. Are you responsible for the music I've been hearing all day?" she asked smiling at him lighting her cigarette in the hall way.

"I'm Roger. Yeah, I play. I've been trying to write a song, but it's not coming together." he said frustrated.

"Why don't you come out for a cigarette? That always helps my writers block. Just stepping away for a little while. Then you go back with a clear head." she said smiling at him as she puffed her cigarette.

"No, I really should get back to work on my song. Maybe next time." he said blowing her off.

"OK, well it was nice to meet you Roger. I just moved in downstairs, so if you ever need someone to keep you company on your cigarette break, let me know." she said saying good bye as she turned on her heels and went down to her apartment.

"Nice to meet you too Stacy." he told her before closing the door and going back to his seat on the couch.

"Who was at the door?" Mark asked coming out of his room pushing his glasses back onto his face.

"The new girl downstairs. She needed a light for her cigarette." Roger said staring at the guitar laying in his hands.

"Oh? There's a new girl downstairs? Is she cute?" he asked pouring himself some water.

"I guess, if you like that type." Roger answered plucking at the strings.

"What type is that? Female?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, she seemed a little scatterbrained. I mean she lost her lighter in the move and just started talking about smoking a cigarette being good for writers block. I don't know, she was just weird." he said concentrating on his guitar.

"Whatever. I'm gonna be in my room editing some stuff so I'll probably be at it all night. I'll see you tomorrow." he said going into his room.

"Sure." Roger said as Mark shut his door. He started playing again. He was getting nowhere. Why was witing a song so hard? He had no problem writing back in the day, so why was he having such a hard time now? "I need a smoke." he said to himself as he put his guitar down and started towards the roof. As he opened the door he heard a woman singing. When looked to see who it was, she stopped.

"Hey, I see you took me up on that cigarette break offer." Stacy said turning to him.

"Hey, you just moved in. How do you know about this place?" he asked lighting his cigarette.

"I went snooping around. I like to wander around and check things out. Plus I needed to take a break from unpacking. It was making me crazy." she said taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I know what you mean. I hated going through all the junk I lugged here. So I heard you singing. You have a nice voice." he said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Thanks, I did some singing in the high school chorus and I just broke up with my rock band a few months ago. I wanted to write, so I quit so I can put more time into it." she said sitting on the ground of the roof.

"What kind of writing do you do?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Fiction mainly. I mean, I don't write my own songs or anything. I just mainly sing cover songs." she said smiling over at him.

"That's cool." he said taking another drag off of his cigarette.

"So what kind of band were you in?" she asked smiling at him.

"How do you know I'm not in a band now?" he asked smiling at her.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." she said looking down as she stubbed her cigarette out.

"Um, do you ever think about joining another band?" he asked quietly as he smiled over at her.

"Are you asking me to be in a band with you?" she asked smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been wanting to start a new band and you have a great voice." he said putting his cigarette under his foot to stomp out.

"I don't know. I was really looking forward to writing more. When I was in the band, I didn't get much time to between rehearsal and performing." she said looking up at him as he got up.

"OK. If you ever change your mind let me know." he said holding his hand out to help her up.

"I will." she said as he lifted her up. She fell into him. Their faces were inches apart. They just looked at each other for a minute and then turned away.

"I should get back to my apartment. My roommate's gonna wonder where I am." Roger said looking down as he looked down.

"OK. I should go back to unpacking anyway." she said smiling up at him as he turned to open the door.

"It was nice talking to you Roger." she said as she stepped through the door he was holding open for her.

"It was nice talking to you too Stacy. I'll see you around." he said going into his apartment as she went down the stairs to hers. When he got back inside he picked up his guitar and started playing again. All of a sudden the words came to him. He started writing them down. Then the music came to him. He was doing something he hadn't been able to do in over 2 years. Write music. He wanted to play it for Stacy, but he didnt want her to get the wrong idea. The last thing he was looking for was a relationship. But she was pretty cool.

"Where did you disappear to?" Mark asked coming out of his room for more water.

"I went up to the roof for a cigarette and the new girl was up there, so we were talking. Did you know she used to be in a rock band and she's a writer." he told him looking back at him from the couch.

"Really? That's cool. What does she write?" Mark asked smiling at him.

"Fiction mostly. She quit her band to concentrate more on it." he told him putting his guitar down.

"That's cool. I'm gonna go back in and finish up my editing. Don't stay up too late. You have work tomorrow." Mark said heading back into his room smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go in in a minute. I just want to finish this thought." he told him looking down at his notebook.

"OK Rog. See you in the morning." Mark said shutting his bedroom door.

"Yeah, OK." he said picking up his guitar again and plucking at it. After about a half an hour he decided to go to bed. He was tossing and turning all night. He couldn't get Stacy out of his head. Her face, her hair, her eyes and her voice. She was so beautiful, even with her hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail. He finally fell asleep.

"Rog, work. Come on you gotta get up." Mark said pounding on Roger's bedroom door before making coffee. He knew waking Roger came with some risks, but having coffee ready would soften the blow.

"Yeah, I'm up Mark. Geez, you're worse than my mom was." he said stretching as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. As Roger turned the shower on there was a knock at the door. Mark walked over to answer it.

"Hi, you must be Roger's roommate. I'm Stacy, I just moved in downstairs." the blond woman said smiling at Mark.

"Yeah, hey. I'm Mark." he said confused but taken. Her blond hair was wet and appeared brown. She wasn't wearing make up and had on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Hi Mark. It's nice to meet you. I was wondering, do you have any coffee? I can't find my coffee maker and I'm useless in the morning without coffee." she said smiling at him. While it was true she couldn't find her coffee maker, she could have just bought a cup from the cafe down the block. She had been thinking about Roger all night and just wanted an excuse to see him again.

"Um, yeah. Come on in. I just put on a pot. Roger can't function without coffee either." he said smiling as he opened the door wider.

"Thanks so much Mark. I feel like such a flake. I mean, I lost my lighter in the move and now I can't find my coffee maker. I should really label things better." she said sitting at the metal counter as Mark poured a few cups of coffee as the shower water turned off.

"No problem. So Roger tells me you used to sing in a band and you're a writer." Mark said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I just broke up with my band because I wanted to concentrate on my writing." she said picking up the coffee, drinking it black. A habit she picked up from never having enough money for milk and sugar.

"That's cool. Roger's trying to start a new band. Maybe you can help him out with it." Mark said as the bathroom door opened and Roger stepped out wrapped in nothing but a towel. The top half of his body was still wet. "Hey Rog, Stacy's here." Mark said drinking his coffee as Stacy looked back towards Roger.

"Hey Stacy." he said rushing to his room.

"Hi Roger. I lost my coffee maker, so I figured I would take a chance and see if you had one." she said smiling as he shut his bedroom door.

"He has to get ready for work." Mark told her sitting on the stool at the counter.

"Oh, OK. I'll get out of your hair then. I'll see you around the building." she said getting up from he counter.

"You don't have to go. Roger'll be out in a minute. He's less cranky, once he's had his coffee." Mark said taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, it's OK. I have to be getting back downstairs anyway. I wanted to get some unpacking done today. I'll talk to you later, Mark. Thanks for the coffee. When I find my coffee maker, I owe you." she said leaving the loft.

"Hey, where's Stacy?" Roger asked looking around the loft.

"She went back downstairs. She wanted to do some more unpacking. She's nice." he told him as Roger sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, she is. I gotta get to the garage. I'll see you later." Roger said finishing his coffee quickly before running out the door.

"Yeah, see ya later." Mark said as Roger left. As Roger ran down the stairs he passed Stacy's apartment. It was Mimi's old place. He looked at the door and kept going. Stacy heard him come down the stairs, but by the time she got off of the floor and opened the door, she could hear the door downstairs slam shut. She thought Roger was cute, but he seemed very anti social. Especially to her. She closed the door and went about her unpacking. By 5 o'clock she was done unpacking and had started writing. She sat on the fire escape holding her notebook and pen and began writing some stuff down. Most of it was about Roger. His long golden blond hair, his piercing green eyes, his incredible smile, and his gentle voice. She heard someone come out to the balcony upstairs, so she looked up. It was Mark. "Hey neighbor." he said smiling down at her.

"Hi Mark. I found my coffee maker finally, so tomorrow morning coffee's on me." she said looking up squinting her eyes due to the sun.

"That'll be cool. Listen, I'm meeting up with some friends at the Life Cafe, do you wanna come, or do you have plans?" he asked looking down.

"Yeah, I could eat. And since I'm new here, I don't have any friends yet. It sounds like fun." she said standing up. "Let me just get changed. I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes." she said before climbing in her window.

"OK, I'll see you in 5." he said going back inside and getting his bag before heading downstairs to wait for Stacy.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to fix my hair." she said smiling at him as she ran out the door of the building.

"It's OK. I've only been down here a few minutes." he said smiling at her.

"Liar. I heard you coming down the stairs 10 minutes ago. But thanks for not making me feel bad for keeping you waiting." she said fixing her pocket book on her shoulder.

"No problem. Are you ready to go?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, is Roger gonna be there?" she felt stupid asking about Roger since Mark had been the one to invite her, but he just looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it was his idea actually. He called from work and asked me to invite you so you would get to know some people." Mark said as a larger smile crossed her face.

"Oh, OK. It's just I don't know anyone and I guess I gotta eat." she said looking down at her feet.

"Here we are, the great Life Cafe. We've had some crazy times here." Mark said seeing everyone inside. Roger was sitting quietly as Maureen, Joanne and Collins laughed and drank.

"I can't wait." she said smiling at Roger through the window as Mark opened the door and she went in.

"Hey everyone, this is Stacy. She just moved in downstairs from us." Mark said introducing Stacy to everyone. Roger stood up and smiled at her.

"Hey Baby, welcome to bohemia." Collins said standing up to greet Stacy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you." she said smiling as Roger held the chair next to him out for her.

"I'm glad you could come." he said quietly as she sat down hanging her pocket book on the back of her chair.

"I'm glad to have been invited." she said smiling at him as the waiter come to the table.

"Do you want a drink?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, just a beer please." she said leaning forward on her elbows.

"OK 2 beers over here." Roger called out as he smiled at Stacy.

"So Stacy, tell us about yourself. What do you do?" Maureen asked smiling at her.

"Well, I used to sing in a rock band in Long Island, but I decided to quit so I could write more. I start work at a diner a few blocks down tomorrow as a waitress." she said smiling at them as the waiter brought the drinks.

"That sounds cool. What do you write?" Joanne asked smiling at her.

"Fiction. I'm trying to write a book and being with the band didn't give me enough time to do that." she said smiling at them.

"That's cool. Roger writes songs." Collins said taking a sip of his beer.

"I know, I heard him yesterday." she said taking a sip of her beer.

"Do you want to go out for a cigarette?" Roger asked quietly looking over at her.

"Yeah, I could go for one." she said smiling at him as they got up.

"We'll be right back. Smoke break." Roger said as they left the cafe.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Stacy asked as she took a cigarette out.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you thought anymore about the band thing?" he asked as he searched his pocket for his matches as she took out her lighter.

"I found it." she said handing it to him.

"Cool. So about the band thing?" he asked lighting his cigarette.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I was wondering who else would be in this band. I mean, if it's just you and me, I mean, I don't play an instrument or anything and you know I don't write songs." she said rambling as he cut her off.

"Stacy, slow down." he said letting out a puff of smoke as he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, I'm not really good at this. I mean, I've never been asked to start a band. I always just auditioned for a band that already existed." she said blushing from embarrassment.

"Well, I know you can sing. I was just thinking of doing something accoustic for now. At least until we can get a real band together." he said smiling down at her.

"OK. Sounds good. We better get back inside." she said tossing her cigarette into the street.

"OK." he said opening the door for her as they went to the table. She was disappointed that he didn't try to kiss her, but she guessed there was a good reason for it.

"So did we miss anything?" she asked sitting down.

"Not really, did we?" Maureen asked smiling at her and Roger.

"Well Stacy and I are starting a band. She's gonna sing and I'm gonna play guitar." Roger said smiling at them.

"That's awesome Roger." Mark said smiling as he drank his beer.

"Yeah, we're gonna do something accoustic until we can get a real band together." Stacy told him drinking her beer.

"That deserves a toast. To Roger and Stacy's new band. What are you guys gonna call yourselves?" Collins asked raising his beer bottle.

"We haven't thought that far ahead, but I was thinking of a name. What do you think of the name Misfit Bohemians?" Stacy asked looking over at Roger, who laughed.

"That works. To the Misfit Bohemians." he said raising his bottle before taking a sip.

"That sounds like the pefect name." Joanne said laughing. "How did you come up with it?" she asked smiling at Stacy.

"I don't know. It sounds cool." she said smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost midnight when everyone left the Life Cafe. For her first night out of the loft, Stacy felt right at home. She made new friends and reluctantly joined a band with Roger. She knew he could play and he knew she could sing, so they were a perfect fit. She had to be at the diner in 8 hours, so she couldn't hang out longer in the loft.

"Thank you so much for inviting me. I had fun." Stacy said smiling at Roger and Mark.

"Thanks for coming." Mark said looking up at Roger who was smiling.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Roger asked smiling down at her as they approached her apartment.

"Yeah, I have to be at work at 8 and I get off at 3. Come get me when you get home from work. We'll start rehearsing." she said smiling up at him as she opened her door with her keys in hand.

"OK. I usually get home around 5:30. We'll go up the roof and rehearse." he said smiling at her.

"I'll see you around 5:30 then." she said going into her apartment.

"Do you like Stacy?" Mark asked as they entered the loft.

"No, she's my bandmate. That's it. I haven't even told her about my HIV yet." he said flopping down on the couch.

"Don't you think you should. You can't keep hiding in the john when you have to take your meds." Mark told him putting his bag on the metal counter.

"I will. But it's not like I'm getting involved with her or anything." Roger said sweeping his fingers through his hair.

"I know, but you really should tell her." he told him getting a glass of water

"I will Mark. I gotta go to bed. I have work tomorrow." Roger said getting up and going into his room.

"Good night Rog." Mark said dumping a half a glass of water down the sink before going into his room to look at the film he had taken from the Life Cafe that night. He paid close attention to the film he took of Roger and Stacy. Roger smiled and laughed more than he had in over 2 years. They looked so good together too. He couldn't wait to hear them sing together. He turned off his projector and went to bed. The next morning he could hear Roger already up for work. Mark went out to make the coffee when Roger was in the shower as usual. He heard a knock at the door, so he went to answer it.

"Good morning Mark. I hope you didn't already make the coffee. I heard footsteps up here and wanted to make sure I got up here before you had the chance." she said holding a pot of steaming hot coffee.

"No, that was Roger. He's getting ready for work. Come in. I'll get the mugs." he said opening the door wider for her.

"Well I figured I owed you from yesterday." she said smiling at him as Roger came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist just like the morning before.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were here." he said rushing to his room.

"I should be going anyway. I have to go to work. I'll pick up my coffee pot later. Bye." she said blushing as she rushed out of the loft.

"OK. See ya later Stacy." he said before she shut the door.

"Where did Stacy go?" Roger asked coming out of his room in a white tank top holding his work shirt.

"She had to go to work. She brought coffee." Mark said as Roger stared at the door.

"I gotta stop coming out of the bathroom half naked. I'm just not used to anyone else being here but you." Roger told him sitting at the counter running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Yeah well if it makes you feel any better, I think she was as embarrassed as you were." Mark said sipping his coffee.

"I wasn't embarrassed, I just didn't know she was here. She caught me off guard." Roger said drinking the coffee.

"Yeah, OK Rog." Mark said smiling as he looked up at Roger.

"Shut up. I gotta go. I'll see you later. Remember, me and Stacy are rehearsing on the roof after work, so we'll be down afterwards." Roger said taking another sip before throwing on his work shirt and rushing out the door. He knocked on Stacy's apartment door taking a chance that she was still there. He started walking away when the door opened.

"Roger, I'm sorry I was getting ready for work. What can I do for you?" she said pulling her hair back into a tight pony tail.

"I was wondering if you wanted a walk to work? I mean, I'm going that way and we have to leave at the same time, so there's no reason for either of us to walk to work alone." he said nervously looking down at his feet.

"Just give me a second. I have to get my pocket book." she said smiling at him.

"OK." he said smiling back at her before they left the building.

"So what kind of songs do you want to do?" she asked looking up at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"When we sing. What kind of songs do you want to do?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Oh, right. Um, I wrote some new stuff with your voice in mind." he said smiling back at her.

"That sounds great." she said smiling at him as they reached the diner where she worked. "Well, this is where I get off." she said looking up at the diner.

"Well good luck at work. I work around the corner, so maybe I'll come in for lunch. I'm friends with one of the waitresses." he said smiling at her.

"Oh really? Who?" she asked lifting her eyebrow.

"You, Stace." he said laughing as she looked down embarrassed.

"Right. Sorry. But in my defense it's early. I'll see you later Roger. Thanks for walking me to work." she said going inside. She felt so stupid. He probably thought she was such a flake. She couldn't wait to see him at lunch. She was gonna put her lunch break off until he came in. She wanted to eat lunch with him.

"No problem. Bye." he said watching her go in before walking to his job. As he worked on the cars, all he could think about was Stacy. He couldn't wait to see her for lunch. He was starting to like her, but still hadn't told her about his HIV. He knew Mark was right. Whether they get involved or not, he should tell her since they were friends. When the clock struck noon, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. He sprinted to the diner to see Stacy. When he walked in, he saw she was talking to another waitress. She was laughing. She looked so pretty the way she threw her head back when she laughed.

"Roger, hey. Why don't you sit down? I'll be over in a minute." she said walking to the door to greet him. He was wearing his work shirt with his name on the left side above the pocket.

"OK." he said taking a seat at a nearby booth. He watched her lean over the counter to her co worker and then she came over to the table.

"So what do you feel like? I get a really good discount, so order anything you want. On me." she said handing him a menu.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger." he said smiling at her.

"OK. Do you want fries with that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah and a chocolate shake." he said putting the menu down.

"OK, I'll be right back." she said smiling at him as he put the orders in.

"So, why did you move from Long Island?" he asked looking over at her.

"Truth?" she asked looking up at him as he nodded. "I was living with my boyfriend who was the drummer for the band I was in and he was cheating on me, so I quit the band and left him." she said looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry. No one deserves that." he said looking up at him.

"Yeah, especially since he gave me HIV." she said putting her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell him like that.

"Oh Stace, I'm so sorry." he said looking at her.

"No, I'm sorry Roger. I didn't mean to tell you like that. You must be really freaked out right now." she said looking down at the table.

"Um Stace, I'm... um, I'm HIV positive too." he said quietly as he leaned closer to her.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him surprised. He didn't look sick.

"Yeah, I was diagnosed 4 years ago. I got it from using heroine." he told her as he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Some pair we are, huh?" she said semi smiling as a tear escaped her eyes.

"When were you diagnosed?" he told her reaching out for her hand.

"3 months ago." she said wiping her face before getting up to get the food.

"Stace, I'm really sorry." he said going over to help her.

"I'm fine Roger. Really. Let's just eat. I'm sure you have to get back to work." she said setting the plates down as Roger got the milk shakes Stacy's co worker made for them.

"Why didn't you go home to your parents?" he asked eating his fries.

"When I told them I was positive, they disowned me." she said putting her milk shake down.

"I'm so sorry, Stace." he said sitting back.

"Roger, you don't have to keep saying that. I'm OK really. I'm taking care of myself and I'm on my own doing what I love. I found great friends, I'm in a band again. I'm really fine." she said beginning to smile again.

"OK. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here." he said as he picked up his burger and took a bite.

"Thanks Roger. That means a lot." she said laughing as ketchup dripped down his mouth. She grabbed her napkin and leaned over the table to wipe it off.

"Thanks." he said laughing as he picked up his own napkin and wiped his mouth with it.

"No problem. We're friends, right?" she said putting a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah we are." he said smiling at her as they ate their lunch and talked. He told her about April, Mimi and Angel. She was easy to talk to. He hated that she was positive. She didn't deserve that. But neither did he, Collins, Angel and Mimi but it was something they have to deal with. When they finished their lunch, Roger dug through his pocket for money.

"Roger, I told you it's on me." she said reaching over to touch his hand.

"No, I'm not gonna have my friend and the lead singer of my band paying for lunch. I wanna pay. Really." he said smiling at her.

"Tomorrow, it's on me." she said smiling at him.

"Deal." he said smiling at her.

"I had a nice lunch, Roger. Thanks for coming." she said looking up at him as they stood outside smoking their cigarettes.

"Well, thanks for eating with me. Otherwise I would have eaten one of those toxic dirty water dogs." he said smiling down at her.

"Well good thing I came into your life, huh?" she said putting her left hand in her back jeans pocket.

"Yeah, it is." he said as he laughed.

"I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later." she said throwing her cigarette into the street.

"OK I'll see you later." he said standing over her as he awkwardly leaned in to hug her.

"Bye Roger." she said hugging him back.

"Bye Stace." he said smiling as he walked around the block back to work as Stacy went back into the diner.

"So is that your boyfriend?" her co worker Lianne asked as Stacy put her apron back on.

"No Lee, he's just a good friend of mine. We're in a band together." she said smiling.

"Well it looks like he's looking to make friendship into something else." Lianne said observantly.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked smiling at her.

"Well the way he was looking at you and he kept touching your hand. And it looks like you like him too." Lianne said smiling at her.

"We're just friends." Stacy said blushing.

"OK, if you say so. He's cute though." she said starting to go about her business.

"Yeah he is." she said quietly thinking about him. His green eyes really struck her. She loved the way he looked at her. As Stacy went about her day, she thought about Roger. She couldn't wait to get home from work so she could rehearse with him. As the clock struck 3, she gathered her things and left.

"See you tomorrow." Lianne said smiling as they left the diner.

"OK see you tomorrow." Stacy said smiling as she began to walk home. As she came into the building and began towards her apartment. As she unlocked her door she sat on the couch. She was tired from not being able to sleep the night before. She had been thinking about Roger and really could use a nap. Roger was gonna be home in an hour and a half so she had a little time before she had rehearsal.

"Stacy, are you home?" Mark asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming Mark." she said sitting up on the couch and walking to the door.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, I was just laying down for a little while before Roger came home from work so we could start rehearsal." she said opening the door all the way for him.

"I'm sorry. I just thought since I heard you come in I'd bring your coffee pot back." he said handing her the coffee pot.

"Thanks Mark. Do you want to come in?" she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, thanks." he said coming into the apartment.

"So can I get you anything?" she asked bringing the coffee pot into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. Do you want to go to the Life Cafe tonight? Maureen, Joanne and Collins wanted to hang out again." he asked sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Me and Roger shouldn't be long." she said smiling as he looked at her pill bottle.

"What's this?" he asked picking it up. He saw the name on it. Zidovudine. "Is this AZT?" he asked knowing the answer to that.

"Yeah. Mark, I'm positive. Roger knows. And I know he is too." she said looking down at the counter.

"I'm sorry Stacy." he said looking at her.

"Mark, I'm OK really. I got it from my ex boyfriend who cheated on me. I take my meds and take care of myself." she said as he put the bottle down.

"Well good. I'm glad you're taking care of yourself. I"m sorry you have it though. No one should have to go through that. None of you deserve it." he said looking up at her.

"I'm OK Mark. I just don't want to talk about it right now, OK?" she said taking the bottle off of the counter and putting it in the kitchen cabinet.

"OK, I'm sorry. I'll drop it." he told her smiling slightly at her.

"No, I'm sorry, Mark. It's just that I've only been positive for 3 months. It's still sinking in, you know?" she said smiling at him.

"I understand. Roger was in denial for a while. It's not a death sentence anymore." he said touching her arm.

"I know. I'm fine, really Mark. Um, Roger'll be home soon, so I have to get ready for rehearsal. Can we meet up with you at the Life Cafe?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll see you at the cafe." he said as he left the apartment so she could get ready. She felt bad for acting like that to Mark. It was hard enough telling Roger. She sat on the couch and cried. She didn't even hear Roger knock on the door at first.

"Stacy, are you here? Stace." he called out knocking on the door.

"Um yeah, Roger I'll be right there." she said wiping her face before opening the door.

"Are you OK?" he asked seeing her red eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." she said going into her apartment.

"Why were you crying?" he asked following her as he put his guitar case down.

"Nothing. Mark found out about my HIV. It was my own fault. I mean, I left my prescription out and he saw it when he came down to bring my coffee pot back. He was really nice about it, but I could tell he was feeling sorry for me. I mean, I know his heart was in the right place, but I wasn't ready to tell him." she said beginning to cry as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Stacy, it's OK. Mark knows the deal. With me and Collins, he's a pro." Roger told her rubbing her back.

"It's just that I haven't told that many people about my HIV and it was hard enough telling you. I didn't want Mark to find out the way he did." she said crying into his chest.

"Stace, you're our friend. We're here for you no matter what. HIV is probably the one thing we're good at handling." he said as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"I'm sorry Roger. I'm being really emotional. It's just my HIV is so new to me still and I just don't know how to handle when people find out about it." she said wiping her eyes looking up at him.

"It's OK. You're allowed to have a meltdown." he said smiling down at her.

"Thank you." she said leaning up to kiss him. She pulled back quickly and covered her lips. "I'm sorry Roger. I shouldn't have done that." she said turning her back on him.

"Stace." he whispered taking her arm and spinning her around he took her face with his hand and kissed her tenderly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been wanting to do that since the night we met." Roger told her smiling down at her.

"I've been wanting you to do that since the night we met." she said smiling at him.

"Are you OK?" he asked caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah actually I am. I mean, I figured when I was diagnosed, that would be it for me and being in love. I was afraid that asshole ruined my chances of being happy and in love and then I find you. I mean, I didn't know it would ever be possible to be with you until this afternoon. I was so scared of getting you sick, you know. That's why I was reluctant to join a band with you. I didn't trust myself to be that close to you. But then I just wanted to be near you. If we couldn't be together, at least we could be friends." she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Stace, it's OK. Really. I understand. Until this afternoon I felt the same way." he told her smiling.

"So now what?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Well, I guess we can start dating and see how that goes." he suggested wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"What about everyone else? What are they gonna say?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well they're my friends and all, but I really don't have to ask their permission to start dating someone I like." he said smiling at her.

"I mean, won't they think it's too soon? I mean we just met." she said smiling back at him.

"Maybe. I mean, if you want to keep it just between us for now, that might be OK." he told her.

"I think that might be best for now. I just think telling everyone would just complicate things. You know, considering they just met me and they were friends with Mimi and everything." she said as he took her hands in his.

"Stacy, none of this is about Mimi. I'm over her. You know that, right?" he asked caressing her hands with his thumbs.

"I know. But I'm just not comfortable telling them yet. You know also because I'm positive too. I know they worry about you losing someone else to it." she told him looking into his green eyes. They were so comforting and warm.

"OK. We'll do whatever you want. Don't worry." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Thank you Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"So do you want to rehearse or do you just want to go to the Life?" he asked smiling at her.

"How about we just go to the Life? I'm starving and frankly a little emotionally drained." she told him smiling back.

"OK. But one more thing." he said leaning in to kiss her again.

"You are a much better kisser than I thought you'd be. And in my mind you were incredible." she said laughing as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You're not too bad yourself." he said kissing her again.

"You know, if you keep doing this, I am never gonna want to leave this apartment." she said laughing.

"That's the idea." he said smiling at her.

"Roger, everyone is expecting us." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Fine." he said playing with her hair

"How about you sneak down here when Mark goes to bed tonight? We'll have more time then." she said seductively.

"Only if you're sure." he said looking down at her.

"I'm sure Roger." she said kissing him passionately.

"Ugh Baby, how am I supposed to wait until later when you kiss me like that." he whined as she laughed.

"Just a little preview." she said before she got up.

"Yes Baby." he said smiling at her as they left the apartment and went to the Life Cafe. They held hands the whole way there. As soon as the cafe came into sight they let go and just walked next to each other. If they were gonna keep their relationship a secret for now, they couldn't very well risk everyone seeing them holding hands.

"Hey Roger, Stacy. Did you guys get any rehearsing done?" Mark asked sipping his beer.

"A little, but we actually just talked." Roger told him as they sat at the table.

"Well are you guys hungry? We just ordered, but I'm sure we can add a couple of cheeseburgers to the order." Collins said smiling at them.

"That sounds perfect. I'm gonna go to the bar for a beer." Stacy said beginning to get up before Roger stopped her.

"I'll go." Roger said smiling at her as he got up and went to the bar. Collins decided to follow him. He noticed the way Roger was looking at Stacy since they came in and knew what that meant. "Hey Col. Need a drink." Roger asked smiling at him.

"I could always use a drink, but no. I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute." he said as Roger leaned over the bar.

"What's up?" he asked as the bartender came over and he ordered a stoli neat and two beers.

"You and Stacy, huh?" he said smiling at him.

"Yeah, we're friends. What's up?" Roger asked trying to play it off.

"You know what I mean. You guys are more then friends, aren't you?" Collins asked smiling wider as Roger began to smile as well.

"We started dating tonight. We're not ready for everyone to know yet, so if you could keep it a secret, we'd appreciate it." he asked looking over at the table. Specifically Stacy, who was smiling at him from across the room.

"Doesn't look like you two are gonna be able to keep it secret for long if you keep looking at each other like you've been. But I'll do my best." Collins said smiling at him.

"I know. I can't help it. I'm crazy about her Collins. I mean really crazy about her. Did Mark tell you?" Roger asked taking a long sip of his beer.

"Yeah, he told everyone. I'm sorry Roger. Are you OK?" Collins asked drinking his stoli.

"Yeah, actually I'm fine. I mean, yeah it's hard dating another woman with HIV, but I like her and I'm not gonna let it ruin anything that could come out of all of this, you know. I mean look at her. She's beautiful, smart, has an awesome personality, she's a great singer and she likes me for some weird reason, so I would be a moron not to take a chance, right?" Roger told him taking another sip of his beer.

"Yeah you would be. Let's get you back to your girl before you blow your cover." Collins said teasingly as Roger turned around and picked up Stacy's beer.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought." Roger said smiling up at Collins.

"It's gonna be interesting to say the least." he told him laughing as they made their way back to the table.

"Yeah." Roger said smiling back at him before they got back to the table.

"There you are. I thought I was gonna die of thurst here waiting for you." she said teasing him as he set the beer in front of her.

"Sorry, when Collins gets to talking, he's like a hen." he teased as Collins winked at him.

"Thanks a lot. Well I would like to propose a toast." Collins said laughing.

"Gee, what a surprise." Mark said laughing as everyone laughed along.

"Go ahead Collins. Don't listen to him." Maureen said smiling at him.

"To good friends both old and new. Stacy, welcome to our family." Collins said winking at Roger and Stacy.

"Thank you Collins. I'm glad to be a part of the family." Stacy said drinking her beer.

"Well you are one of us now. Hungry and frozen." Maureen said laughing as she drank her wine.

"Yeah well I like the view." she said looking at everyone then Roger.

"So Stacy, how was your first day at work?" Joanne asked smilng at her.

"It was OK." she said smiling as they began to eat their dinner.

"Roger walked me to work this morning and since he only works around the corner from me, he came in for lunch." she said smiling as she sipped her beer.

"That sounds cool."Maureen said smiling at them.

"It was. We got to talk a lot about the playlist and stuff." Roger said smiling at her.

"Cool." she said eating her salad.

"I could use a cigarette, you wanna join me?" Stacy said looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, let's go." he answered getting up as Maureen looked at Joanne smiling.

"Oh my God, did I blow it?" Stacy asked burying her face in her hands as they went outside.

"No, but Collins knows." he said handing her a cigarette.

"What did he say?" she asked looking up at him as her eyes widened.

"He's happy for us. And doesn't think we'll be able to keep it secret for long by the way we look at each other." he said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, well I can't help it. But I have to try to." she said smiling up at him as he looked around to make sure no one could see them.

"Come here." he said gently taking her arm and leading her out of view of the cafe.

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Away from the windows for a minute, so I could do this." he said leaning down taking her face in his left hand to kiss her.

"I love kissing you." she said getting weak at the feel of his tender lips.

"Good, because I love kissing you." he said smiling at her as he leaned in to kiss her deeper.

"Ugh, Roger, you're killing me." she said smiling up at him.

"Sorry Baby." he said wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close to him.

"I like when you call me Baby. It makes me feel like nothing can hurt me." she said holding him tight.

"Well as long as I'm around, I'll do my best not to let anything happen to you." he said kissing her head.

"We should get back inside. Everyone is gonna get suspicious." she said pulling back to kiss him again.

"OK Baby." he said kissing her again before they went back inside.

"So, we were thinking of going back to the loft to hang out for a little while. You coming Stacy?" Collins asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, maybe for a little while, but I have work tomorrow." she said smiling at him as they paid the check and left.

"I have to stop at Stacy's to get my guitar and sheet music. We'll be up in a minute." Roger said as they went into Stacy's and everyone else went up to the loft.

"Roger, why did you do that? Everyone is gonna know." she said as Roger picked her up and begn to kiss her.

"No they're not. I just wanted to do this." he said kissing her long and passionately.

"I love when you do that." she said smilng at him as he put her down and got his guitar case and they began to leave the apartment. "Wait." she said taking his arm and pulling him back to kiss him again.

"Ugh Stace, I'm not gonna want to leave." he said smiling down at her.

"You already don't want to leave."she said laughing looking up at him.

"This is true." he said caressing her face with his thumb.

"Now we can go."she said smiling at him as they left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mark." Stacy said coming into the loft carrying the coffee pot.

"Good morning Stace." he said looking up from his paper.

"Is he in the shower?" she said as Mark got up to get the coffee mugs.

"Yeah, he just went in. He got a late start this morning." Mark said as Stacy smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go torture him." she said as she got up to pound on the bathroom door. "Hey Davis, what are you getting ready for the prom or something? Come on, coffee's here." she loved torturing him in the morning. He once told her that he had a better day when he saw her first thing in the morning.

"Hang on." he yelled playing it off to Mark but smiling that she was there.

"So are you excited about playing at the Life Cafe next week?" he asked as she poured and made hers and Roger's coffee.

"Yeah, I mean I've never done anything accoustic before so it should be interesting." she said smiling at him as Roger came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning Stace." he said smiling as he came out of the bathroom flexing his pectoral muscles.

"Good morning Roger." she said smiling at him as he went into his room.

"What the hell was that about?" Mark asked raising his eyebrow.

"He's being a jackass because I tortured him." she said laughing as she drank her coffee.

"You guys are really getting along, aren't you?" Mark said drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, I mean we make a great singing team. And he's funny." she said smiling.

"Aha." he said smiling at her when when Roger came out of his room.

"Hey Stace, did you enjoy the show?" he said teasingly as he come to the counter for his coffee.

"Oh yeah. You made me weak in the knees." she teased as she and Mark laughed.

"You know you loved it." Roger said smiling at her.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go? I don't want to be late for work." she said finishing her coffee.

"Yeah, just give me 2 minutes. I'll meet you downstairs." he said drinking his coffee as she got up to leave.

"I'll see you later Mark." she said laughing as Roger said down in the seat she had just vacated.

"You two are really getting close, huh?" Mark asked prying.

"We're friends Mark. We've spent a lot of time together the last month and a half with rehearsals and hanging out." he told him getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you later Rog." Mark said smiling at him as Roger ran out of the room.

"Later Mark." he said running down the stairs to Stacy's apartment.

"Hey Babe." Stacy said hearing him rush down the stairs.

"Hey yourself." he said picking her up and kissing her.

"What was that upstairs?" she asked giggling.

"What was what? I thought you liked it when I came out of the shower wearing just a towel?" he answered laughing.

"The little muscle dance you did. Do you want Mark to figure out that we're together?" she asked as he let her down.

"Baby, it's been a month and a half. I think if he hasn't figured it out by now, we're safe." he said leaning down to kiss her again.

"Oh he's suspicious though." she told him running her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry Baby. He's fishing." he said kissing her.

"I hope you're right." she said smiling up at him.

"I am. Now come on, we have to get to work." he told her smiling.

"OK Babe." she said leaning up to kiss him again.

"You look so amazing today." he said smiling as he watched her gather her things to leave for work.

"Roger, you say that everyday." she said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Well you look amazing everyday." he told her leaning down to kiss the back of her neck.

"Well, you're my boyfriend. You have to say that." she said smiling at him.

"No, I really mean it." he said turning her around and kissing her.

"You are the sweetest man." she told him smiling up at him as she brought him close.

"Come on Baby. We gotta go." he told her smiling as they left the building.

"So I'll see you at lunch Babe?" she said looking up at him as they stood in front of the diner.

"Of course. I would never miss lunch with my girl." he told her sweeping her into his arms.

"OK, I'll see you at noon." she said kissing him as he opened the door for her.

"Bye Baby. I'll see you at noon." he said smiling at her as she went into the diner and he went around the corner to work. Just as he had done everyday for the last month and a half he walked around the corner to eat lunch with her. They talked everyday. It amazed them that they never ran out of things to talk about. When Stacy got home from work, she took a shower and got ready for rehearsal. She was fixing her hair in the bathroom when Roger came into the apartment. She had the blow dryer on so she didn't hear him. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jesus Roger. You scared the hell out of me." she said jumping nearly hitting him with the blow dryer.

"I'm sorry Baby. I just came in and you were drying your hair. I didn't mean to scare you." he said spinning her around to kiss her.

"It's OK. I just get a little jumpy when I leave the door open for you." she said holding him in her arms.

"I know Stace, I'm sorry." he said kissing her head.

"It's OK." she said looking up at him.

"Hi, by the way." he said smiling down at her.

"Hi." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"You look sexy." he said smiling at her seductively.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she said as he picked her up and began to carry her into the bedroom to make love. "So did Mark leave for the cafe already?" she asked propping her chin on his chest.

"Yeah, he wasn't home when I got there, so yeah." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Cool. So we can just lay here without having to worry about him knocking on the door." she said caressing his stubbled chin.

"And, I called him from work and told him that we'd order in because we needed to rehearse since our first show is next week." he said playing with her hair.

"You are so sneaky." she said laughing as she climbed on top of him to kiss him.

"Yeah well, I have to be to spend time with my girl." he said holding her face in his hands kissing her passionately.

"Rog, Stacy are you guys down here?" Mark asked as Roger sat up on the bed.

"Oh shit. I thought he was at the Life Cafe." Stacy whispered as Roger looked at her like deer caught in headlights.

"I don't know. He wasn't home when I got there. I thought he had gone already." Roger whispered as he jumped out of bed to get dressed.

"What are we gonna do? He's gonna know something's up when we don't answer here and we're not on the roof." she told said as she started to get dressed.

"Just answer him. I'm gonna finish getting dressed in the bathroom." he said bringing his clothes into the bathroom as Stacy answered the door.

"Hi Mark, what's up?" she asked smiling at him.

"Where's Roger?" he asked looking into the apartment.

"He's in the bathroom. What's up?" she asked again innocently.

"I was just coming by to see if you guys were coming to the Life Cafe for dinner. I know you guys were gonna rehearse a lot, but you gotta eat, right?" he said as Roger came out of the bathroom. He had just run his fingers through his hair, so the fact that it was a little bit of a mess wouldn't be suspicious.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" he asked joining them at the door.

"I was just seeing if you guys wanted to go to the Life with us. I know you said you wouldn't be able to, but I was just checking if you changed your mind." he said looking up Roger, seemingly clueless.

"Nah, we have a lot of work to do. I gotta practice harmonizing with Stacy's voice." he said avoiding eye contact.

"OK, do you guys want me to bring you anything back?" Mark asked as Stacy smiled at him.

"No, it's OK. We'll just order some chinese or something. Thanks though." she said as Mark looked at them.

"OK. I guess I'll see you at home Rog. Try not to rehearse too long. You have work tomorrow and I'm the one who has to fight you out of bed. Bye Stacy. Coffee's on you tomorrow, right?" he asked smiling at her before he began to leave.

"Thanks Mark. Yeah, I'll bring the coffee tomorrow." she said smiling as she closed the door. "That was close." she said looking up at Roger with her back against the door.

"I don't know, I think it was kind of exciting." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh yeah, you're a regular criminal mastermind. You couldn't even look him in the eyes." she said laughing as she kissed him back.

"He knows all my tells. If I had looked him in the eyes, he'd see how crazy about you I am." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"That is so sweet Roger." she said getting weak at his touch.

"Yeah, for a criminal mastermind." he said laughing as he picked he up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't, Roger. We need to rehearse now. I don't want to flat out lie to everyone." she said laughing as he put he down next to the bed.

"You're right. We should rehearse." he said smiling at her.


	5. Chapter 5

As they rehearsed they made a lot of headway. By 9 o'clock, they were done rehearsing so Roger put his guitar away and he and Stacy began kissing on the couch and talking until there was a knock on the door. "I better get that. It could be Mark again." she told him kissing him one more time. "Hi, Mark." she said opening the door for him.

"I know you guys said you'd order out, but Collins thought you should eat more, so he ordered your usual for you. He made me promise to give it to you as soon as I got home." Mark said handing the containers to Roger, who was standing behind her.

"Oh he did, huh? Remind me to thank him when I see him." Roger said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice, but Mark didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Thank you Mark. Roger will be up in a minute, we're just talking. About the playlist." she said smiling at him.

"OK. See you upstairs Roger. Good night Stacy." he said smiling at them as he began to walk upstairs.

"Thanks Mark. Good night." she said before closing the door. "What is wrong with you?" she said laughing as she looked up at Roger, holding on to the front of his shirt.

"Collins is torturing us." he said laughing as he leaned down to kiss her.

"He's not torturing us." she said laughing with him.

"Oh yes he is. Trust me, I've known him for 8 years. He's torturing us." she said smiling down at her.

"Well at least he's having as much fun as we are." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him before taking the containers out of Roger's hands.

"You're taking this well." he said following her to the couch.

"Well, I have to admit, at first I wanted to keep this a secret because I was afraid your friends would think we were moving too fast, but now it's fun. We have little stolen moments together. It's romantic actually." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it is actually kind of fun. It's something just for us." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Why don't we eat Baby, OK? You have to go upstairs soon." she said smiling up at him.

"That's the part of this I hate." he said looking down at her.

"Me too. I feel like I'm in high school again." she said leaning in to kiss him.

"I know." he said kissing her again.

"Ok, now we really need to eat. I'm starving." she said smiling at him.

"When are you not starving?" he teased as he opened his container.

"Well if you didn't insist on tiring me out tonight." she said laughing as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

"I was just spending quality time with my girl." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"OK Let's eat. You have to get to sleep." she said smiling at him.

"OK Baby." he said smiling at her as they ate. When they finished they threw their containers out and Roger got ready to leave. "I wish I could stay down here with you tonight." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"You always wish you could stay down here. Soon though. I promise." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow morning." he said kissing her long and deep.

"Will you be doing your muscule dance again?" she said teasing him as she looked into his eyes.

"Maybe." he answered kissing her again.

"Good night Roger." she said getting weak at the touch of his lips.

"Good night Stace." he said as he opened the door and left. As he walked up to the loft, he couldn't believe how crazy about Stacy he was. They had been dating for a month and a half already and he wished he could run up and tell Mark, but Stacy had a point. It was still too soon to tell everyone about their relationship and he knew how everyone could be. Either they would worry about him getting involved with another woman with HIV or they would be sickening about how cute they were together. Either way, he wasn't ready for it.

"Hey Rog. Did you and Stacy get a lot of reheasing done?" Mark asked looking up from the paper.

"Yeah, we did. I want to start putting posters up for more band members within the next couple of weeks and try to get me and Stacy some gigs." he said going towards his room.

"Rog, you're spending a lot of time with Stacy lately. You guys are really getting along, huh?" he said as Roger stopped at the door.

"Mark I keep telling you, we're friends." he said without turning around.

"I know you like her Roger. I can tell. Are you sleeping with her?" Mark asked as Roger turned around.

"Yeah." he said quietly looking over at Mark.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he told him going over to him.

"Stacy was afraid that you guys would worry too much. But we're having fun. I'm crazy about her Mark." Roger said leaning against the doorway.

"We're just worried about..." Mark started when Roger cut him off.

"...me getting involved with another HIV positive woman. I know Mark. But I love her, man." Roger said smiling at him.

"Have you told her yet?" Mark asked looking at him.

"Not yet. I'm afraid to, but she makes me so happy." Roger told him looking down at him.

"I'm happy for you two." Mark said as the friends hugged.

"But I don't want the others to know yet, OK? I mean Stacy's not ready for everyone to know yet and I want to wait until she's ready." Roger said smiling at him.

"No problem, Rog. Your secret's safe with me. Does Collins know?" Mark asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah, he asked me about a month and a half ago." Roger said smiling down at him.

"I figured. He's been acting weird lately. When I told him you guys were ordering in so you could rehearse more he insisted we order something for you and I bring it by as soon as I got home." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah, looking to either get us caught or just torture us." Roger said laughing out loud.

"Yeah, that's Collins." Mark said laughing. "Why don't you go down and stay with Stacy tonight. I know you want to stay with her." Mark said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Roger said smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I'm positive Roger. Go ahead. I know you want to stay with your girlfriend tonight. She is your girlfriend, right?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, she is. I told you Mark, I love her." Roger said smiling at him. "I'm just gonna get a couple of things. I'll see you tomorrow." Roger said smiling at him as he went into his room and got some clothes to bring down to Stacy's.

"OK Roger. Tell her I'm OK with you two and want you to be happy." Mark told him smiling at him.

"Thanks Mark." Roger told him as he left the loft and ran down to Stacy's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile on her face. "And why do you have a duffle bag? Did you and Mark get into a fight?" she asked noticing his bag.

"No, he knows about us." he said dropping the bag and picking her up.

"What? What did he say?" she asked concerned as he leaned in to kiss her.

"He's OK with it. He's happy for us." he said putting her down.

"He is?" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah. He just wants to see us happy and I told him how crazy about you I am." he said leaning down to kiss her again.

"Roger, that's great. So you're gonna stay over?" she said smiling wider.

"Yes I am. I'm gonna stay with my girl tonight." he said sweeping her in his arms and kissing her deeper.

"Do you have your pills?" she asked smiling at him.

"Of course." he said as he picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom.

"I can't believe it Roger. You're staying over." she said laughing as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know." he said kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm, I get to fall asleep and wake up in your arms." she said kissing him as they removed one another's clothes and began to make love.

"Good night Stacy." he said kissing her head.

"Good night Roger." she said falling asleep in his arms. The next morning Stacy woke up before the alarm clock. She wanted to make a special breakfast in bed for Roger. And she still wanted to bring Mark his coffee like they had been doing since she moved in. She got out of bed and just stared at Roger sleeping for a minute. He looked so peaceful. So handsome. She couldn't believe they had been dating for a month and a half. She was so in love with him, but she didn't want to tell him yet. She didn't want to rush into anything. But Roger was different. He was sweek, kind and amazingly passionate. He made her feel safe. As she started into the kitchen she was daydreaming about Roger. "GOD DAMMIT, MOTHA FUCKA, SHIT." She shouted as she slammed her toe into the radiater in the living room/ kitchen.

"Baby, are you OK?" Roger asked jumping out of bed, hearing her barrage of profanities.

"I don't know. I stubbed my toe and it really hurts." she said looking up at him as tears filled her eyes from the floor.

"Baby, it's getting bruised really bad. I think it might be broken." he said looking at her toe as she winced in pain.

"Oh great. A broken toe. That would be perfect." she said looking up at him. He looked more worried now. Her toe was quickly turning a nasty shade of black and blue and it was bent.

"It's OK Baby. I'll take you to the ER. They'll just splint it and give you crutches. What are you doing up so early anyway?" he asked caressing her face with his hand.

"I wanted to make breakfast in bed for you. You know, to celebrate our first whole night tonight." she said looking up at him.

"That's sweet. But Stace, I have to take you to the hospital. Your toe is gonna be a lot worse if I don't." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I know. Can you help me into the bedroom so I can get changed?" she said looking up at him.

"Of course. I'll even help you get dressed if you want." he said smiling as he leaned down to pick her up. As he placed her onto her bed, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that. Just stay here." he said leaning down to kiss her again before going to the door.

"Yeah like I'm going anywhere." she said half laughing.

"Hey, is everything OK? I heard Stacy from all the way upstairs." Mark said looking inside.

"Yeah Mark, I'm fine. I'm just a complete klutz." she said from the bedroom.

"She broke her toe. I'm gonna take her to the ER for some x-rays." Roger said smiling at him.

"Well, I can take her." Mark said looking up at him.

"No, it's OK. I want to take care of her." Roger said smiling at him. "Thanks anyway Mark." Roger said before going inside again.

"Well, I hope your toe feels better Stace." Mark said before going back upstairs.

"Thanks Mark. I can't believe I broke my toe." she said looking up at him laughing at herself.

"It happens Baby. Be thankful it's not your nose. Trust me, that's not fun." he said kissing her head before pulling the top drawer of the dresser open to get clothes out for her.

"Thanks Roger. I appreciate you taking me to the hospital. I know how not fun those places are." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I'm not gonna make you go to the ER by yourself. You're my girlfriend. I'm not gonna abandon you. I love you." he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Um, you what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I love you?" he answered cautiously.

"I love you too Roger." she said looking up at him smiling as tears formed in her eyes.

"You do?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do. I have for a couple of weeks now. I was just scared to tell you." she said as he took her face in his hands.

"So have I. But I do love you Stace. I didn't want to tell you the way I did." he whipered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"That's OK. I love you anyway." she said smiling at him.

"I like that. Tell me again." he said laughing.

"I love you Roger." she said laughing back at him as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you too Stace." he said smiling at her. "Now I got to get you to the ER." he said caressing her cheek.

"OK Babe." she said as he began to help her get dressed so he could take her to the emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you doctor." Roger said as the doctor left the examining area after splinting Stacy's toes and giving her a pair of crutches.

"I am so klumzy. I can't believe I broke my middle toe." she said with her face in her hands laughing.

"It's OK Baby. If it makes you feel better I've broken a lot of bones in my day." he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I bet there are cool stories behind all of them. I mean, a fight over a girl, drunken brawl, trying to peak in the neighbor girls bedroom window. I was trying to make my boyfriend breakfast." she said laughing as he kissed her head.

"So you've heard my exploits?" he said laughing as he held her in his arms.

"Roger, it's not funny." she whined burying her head in his chest smiling.

"It's sweet. But how about I take you out for breakfast on the way home?" he told her lifting her head by her chin before kissing her.

"OK." she said as he hopped off of the table to help her off as they left.

"I was thinking we could spend the day in bed today. You know, because you have to stay off of your feet and everything." he said as he helped her with her crutches.

"You're loving this, aren't you? Me having to stay in bed." she said looking up at him.

"Not like this, but yeah. What's wrong with me wanting to spend time in bed with my girl?" he said holding her arm.

"I just wish I hadn't broken my toe." she said laughing as they reached the Life Cafe.

"Baby, don't worry about it. The doctor said it should only take about a month to heal. Then you'll be good as new. I don't mind taking care of you till then." he said smiling at her as he helped her up the 3 steps leading into the cafe.

"Gee thanks. But what am I gonna do about my rent? I need to work." she said as they sat at the booth closest to the door.

"Don't worry about it. I happen to be friends with the landlord. He'll let you slide until you get on your feet again. So to speak." Roger said as he helped her put her foot up on the seat next to him.

"But Roger, I don't want to get out of paying my rent because I'm your girlfriend." she said looking across the table at him.

"Stace, don't worry about it. You can pay it back when you can. Baby, don't worry right now. You have to just take care of yourself." he told her holding her hand over the table.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that my ex swore I wouldn't survive a month in the city and now look at me. I break my foot after a month in a half and I'll probably lose my job because of it." she said as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"If you lose your job, there's a million all over town. You won't get kicked out of your apartment. I promise. Benny's a pretty reasonable guy. He understands that things happen. This is beyond anyone's control." he told her reaching over the table to wiper her tears.

"Are you sure?" she said looking up at him.

"Yes Stace, I'm sure. Don't worry. When I said I'd take care of you, I meant it. Whatever you need me to do, I'm here. I'm not gonna abandon you or cheat on you or treat you badly. I'm crazy about you Stacy. I'll do anything for you." he said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I know. I'm sorry Roger. I just wanted to be able to take care of myself, you know." she said as another tear escaped from her eyes.

"Baby, it's not bad to need help every once in a while, you know. You have people who care about you. People who are crazy about you. I love you Stace. You don't have to do it all on your own." he said moving to her side of the booth to hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Roger. I love you too. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm lucky to have you in my life. I just feel like I have a lot to prove not only to my ex, but to myself too. I mean, here I am. Not even here 2 months and I already have a boyfriend and he's offering to take care of me." she said looking up at him.

"Stacy, I'm not taking care of you because I'm your boyfriend. I'm taking care of you because I'm also your friend and I care about you. Mark wanted to take you to the hospital, you know." he said looking down at her.

"He did? Why would he do that?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Because hes you're his friend too." he said smiling down at her.

"That's sweet. I can't believe he was gonna sit in the ER with me for hours." she said smiling back.

"Yeah well, don't expect to be able to get rid of him when I'm at work. You are gonna be throwing him out of your place. 'Stacy, take your meds. Stacy, eat something.' You're gonna want to beat him with one of your crutches." he told her laughing.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." she said laughing as she looked up at him.

"Trust me Baby. You're gonna wish Maureen was taking care of you. And trust me when I tell you, her voice may be able to crack glass, but her bedside manner is better than Mark's." he said kissing her head.

"OK, OK. I get your point." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Now, how about we get some breakfast and then get you home so you can rest." he said holding her face in his hands.

"OK Babe." she said kissing him again. "You know what I was thinking?" she asked looking up at him.

"What is it Baby?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I want everyone to know about us. We love each other and we're happy. Why shouldn't everyone know?" she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure Stace? I mean, we don't have to." he told her smiling down at her.

"Yes we do. I want everyone to know we're not just messing around." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK, so we'll tell everyone." he told her leaning down to kiss her again.

"How about we skip breakfast and go back to my place? I want to be with my boyfriend." she said smiling at him.

"OK." he told her as he helped her up and brought her home.

"These damn stairs." she said looking up as they entered the building.

"Don't worry Baby. I got you." he said scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

"Roger, you don't have to carry me up the stairs." she said laughing as she held on to her crutches.

"I want to be close to you. Is that OK?" he asked kissing her slow and hard.

"OK." she said getting weak.

"Is everything OK? Is it broken?" Mark asked rushing down the stairs to Stacy's apartment.

"Yeah, it's broken. But it's OK. She just has to stay off of her feet for a month. Which means she's gonna have to miss work for a month. I'm gonna call Benny later and explain the situation." Roger said as Stacy handed Mark her keys so he could open the door for them.

"Oh yeah, he'll understand. Are you gonna tell him you guys are dating?" Mark asked opening the door.

"Yeah. We're gonna tell Mo and Jo" Roger said smiling at him.

"What brought this on?" Mark asked watching as Roger put Stacy down on the couch gently.

"Well we figured since you saw right through us, Maureen and Joanne wouldn't be too far behind. We all know they're more perceptive than you are." Roger said laughing.

"Roger, stop torturing him. No, it was my idea. Roger and I love each other and we don't want to hide it." she said smiling up at him.

"Well good for you guys. I'm glad. But seriously, Benny is really gonna understand about your toe and stuff. It's cool. He's cool." Mark said laughing as Roger went into the kitchen to get Stacy some water so she can take her pain pill.

"OK. But I'm probably gonna have to look for another job in a month." she said as Roger stood over her.

"Don't worry about that right now, Baby. Here, take this so you can rest." Roger said handing her the pill and glass of water.

"OK Babe. See how he takes care of me." Stacy said smiling at Mark.

"I see." Mark said laughing as she took the pill.

"Mark, I'm gonna spend the day down here taking care of Stacy, so let us know when Maureen and Joanne get here. We want to tell them about us tonight." Roger said smilng at him.

"No problem Rog. Get some rest Stace. I'll see you later." Mark said smiling at them.

"OK, bye Marky. Thanks." she said dozing out.

"Marky?" Mark whispered as Roger laughed.

"She's a little high on pain meds. I'll see you later." Roger said walking him to the door.

"I know. I'm glad you guys are ready to tell everyone. They'll be happy, you know. I mean, I know last night, I didn't think Maureen and Joanne were ready, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that all they want is your happiness. And I know I haven't see you this happy in over 2 years. It's good to see you like this again. Nice to see you told her you love her." Mark said as they hugged.

"Yeah, this morning. Thanks Mark. I better keep an eye on her. I'll talk to you later." Roger said smiling at him.

"OK Rog. I'll call down when everyone gets here. They should be here around 6." Mark said smiling as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

"SON OF A BITCH!" Stacy yelled as she lay on the floor next to the couch as Roger came running out of the bedroom where he had fallen asleep.

"Stace, what happened?" he asked rushing out to her.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I forgot about my damn toe and I went to get up and I fell." she said crying as she held her foot.

"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." he said kissing her head.

"I'm OK. I just forgot for a minute. Unfortunately it was the minute I decided to go to the bathroom." she said half laughing at herself.

"Are you OK though?" he asked kissing her head.

"Yeah, I'm just a dumbass." she said trying to help herself up as Roger scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. "I can do this myself Roger." she said embarrassed.

"Baby, let me help you." he said smiling down at her.

"No, I have to learn how to do this on my own." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK, just call me if you need me." he said kissing her before leaving her in the bathroom.

"I will Babe." she said as he turned to leave. "Oh and Roger." she started as he turned to face her again.

"Yeah Baby?" he asked looking into her big blue eyes.

"I love you." she said smiling at him.

"I love you too Stace." he said smiling before shutting the door behind him.

"Are you ready to tell Maureen and Joanne?" he asked as he carried her up the stair to the loft.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said smiling at him.

"Let's go. I love you Stace." he said smiling at her.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling back at him as he opened the door to the loft.

"Hey limpy. What did you do?" Collins asked smiling at Stacy.

"Broke my damn toe on the radiator on my way to the kitchen." she said struggling with her crutches, but Roger just let her do it, walking slowly next to her in case she fell.

"Bet that woke you up." Maureen said giggling.

"Yeah well, there's nothing like slamming your toe and then screaming and cursing to get your blood pumping." she said appearing out of breath as she reached the couch and Roger helped her down.

"Oh, so that's how Roger heard you. You were speaking his language." Joanne added laughing.

"No, actually I was there." he said quietly as they looked at them.

"What were you doing at Stacy's?" Collins asked attempting to torture them.

"I slept down there last night. Stacy and I have been dating for a month and a half." Roger said as he sat next to Stacy holding her hand.

"You guys are dating? That's great." Maureen said jumping up to hug them.

"Really?" Roger asked as Stacy smiled at him.

"Yeah, I mean, Roger we're your friends. Of course we're happy for you." she said smiling at them.

"Why did you wait a month and a half to tell us?" Joanne asked smiling at them.

"I was afraid you guys wouldn't appove. I mean, me being positive. I mean, after Mimi and everything. I guess I was afraid you guys would worry about Roger getting hurt again." Stacy said as Roger squeezed her hand harder at the mention of Mimi's hand.

"Oh honey, we're your friends too. You are so cute to worry about us worrying about Roger, but sweetie, you and Roger have so much in common, we were taking guesses on how long it would be until you guys got together." Maureen said as Joanne nodded.

"Really?" Stacy asked laughing.

"Yeah, I mean sweetie it was obvious the night we met you that you and Roger were gonna hook up. I mean the way you guys looked at each other. We knew it was only a matter of time." Joanne added smiling at them.

"So are you guys just hooking up, or are you together?" Collins asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it again.

"We're in love guys." Roger told him smiling as he put his arm around Stacy's shoulders to hold her closer.

"No way, that's incredible. Congratulations." Maureen said getting up to hug them.

"Thanks Maureen. That means a lot." Stacy said as Roger leaned in to kiss her for the first time in front of their friends.

"That is so sweet. Look Pookie, Roger and Stacy are in love. Isn't that wonderful?" Maureen said clapping excitedly.

"OK, OK how about we did into this chinese food before it gets even more toxic." Mark said filming everything from he kitchen.

"Good idea, I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day. I was about to make breakfast in bed for my boyfriend and all he got was a trip to the ER with his klumsy girlfriend." she said laughing.

"Breakfast in bed? Does that mean Mark knew about this?" Maureen said looking at Mark.

"Guilty." Mark said laughing getting the plates and utensils out.

"I knew first." Collins said sitting back in the arm chair laughing.

"Yeah he did. He realized it the night we kissed." Stacy said laughing.

"And we were the last ones to know?" Maureen said smirking at them.

"Well in our defense, you guys were Mimi's best friends. I was afraid you guys were gonna see it as me betraying her." Roger said looking down at Stacy.

"Oh Roger, I'm sorry you felt that way. Yes, we were Mimi's best friends, but we're your friends too. We only want you happy and if Stacy makes you happy. Which she obviously does, we're are so happy for you. You deserve this, you know?" Maureen said getting up to hug Roger again.

"Thanks Maureen." he said hugging her before leaning over to kiss Stacy.

"Look at you two. You are so cute together. And you are gonna be performing together too. We're so happy for you two." Joanne told them as she got up to help Mark with the food and the plates.

"See Baby. Piece of cake." Roger whispered to Stacy as she smiled at him.

"So what good drugs they got you on?" Collins asked laughing as he leaned forward to Stacy.

"Codeine." she said smiling at him as Maureen and Mark set the food on the coffee table.

"That's it?" he asked smiling at her.

"That's it? She's a lightweight. This morning when they got back from the hospital, Roger gave her one and within 2 minutes she was so doped up she was calling me Marky." Mark said laughing as Stacy buried her face in Roger's chest.

"Did I really call you Marky?" she asked laughing.

"Sorry Baby, you did." Roger said laughing.

"I'm sorry Mark. I just don't do medication very well." she told him looking up at Roger.

"That's OK. It was cute." Mark told her as they dished out their food.

"You want some chicken and broccoli or some pepper steak with tomatoe?" Roger asked sitting up to dish out Stacy's food.

"Both." she said laughing as Joanne and Maureen looked at her. "What? I'm hungry." she said laughing as Roger looked back at her.

"Don't listen to them Baby. You need to eat." he said laughing.

"You're only saying that because your sleeping with her and you want her to have her energy." Maureen said laughing as Joanne nudged her.

"Maureen, really. Remember what we talked about? Think and then speak. Not the other way around." she said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Jo. I'm used to it. I was always the only girl hanging out with a group of guys. I can hold my own." she said as Roger handed her her plate and a fork.

"How did that happen?" he asked looking at her.

"I was usually the girlfriend, and since I didn't mind hanging out with the rude boys, I got to have fun." she said laughing.

"What do you mean have fun?" Mark asked eating his veggie fried rice.

"Just hanging out with the guys was fun. I mean, they had the best booze and drugs and I didn't have to deal with the catty girls. Too much drama hanging out with girls." she said laughing.

"What kind of drugs?" Roger asked sitting back.

"Just coke and pot, but the guys usually kept that away from the girls. I haven't done any of them in years." she said caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Oh OK." he said leaning in to kiss her before making up his plate.

"So Stace, what are you gonna do for work now?" Collins asked eating his chow mein.

"Well I can't wait table for a month, so Roger's gonna call Benny and explain the situation to him." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, Benny's pretty cool like that. But if you're looking for something, I need a research assitant. You can work from home and I can set you up with a computer from the college and internet access." Collins said smiling at her.

"Are you serious? I would love that. That way Roger doesn't have to call in any favors for me. Thanks Collins, I appreciate that." she said smiling at him.

"Feel better Baby?" Roger asked smiling down at her as everyone looked on smiling at them.

"Much." she said smiling up at him her blue eyes meeting his green ones.

"So Rog, whose gonna take care of Stacy while you're at work?" Joanne asked smiling at Mark.

"I take it I've already volunteered?" he answered as everyone looked at him.

"Do you mind? I don't want her to be alone. She fell before and I don't want to risk her breaking anymore of herself." Roger asked pleadingly.

"Roger, I told you I'll be fine. I just need you to let me learn how to get around on my crutches." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you forgot before and I woke up to you cursing and crying before. I don't want to risk that again." he said squeezing her hand.

"Point taken." she said laughing.

"Babygirl, he's a stubborn one. Don't expect to win too many of those battles." Collind told her laughing as they ate.

"I've noticed." she said smiling up at him.

"So who wants a drink?" Maureen asked smiling at everyone.

"Not me, I'm on pain meds." Stacy said smiling at her as Roger took her plate and set it on the table before taking her in his arms.

"Yeah, none for me. I have to help Stacy downstairs later." he said kissing her head.

"What? Roger Davis turning down liquor? And Mark without his camera rolling." Maureen teased as Stacy looked up at him laughing.

"Babe, you can drink. I'll be OK. We can stay up here tonight." she said smiling at him.

"That's a good idea Roger. That way she won't have far to hop." Collins said smiling at them.

"Oh yeah, that's what I want. To spend the night getting drunk with you idiots and spending the night up here with my girlfriend when she has a perfectly good empty apartment downstairs. I don't think so." he told them laughing.

"Touche." Mark said as everyone laughed. Roger had one drink and then he and Stacy left to go down to her place.

"That went well." she said hopping into her apartment.

"Yeah, it did. I was really afraid Maureen was gonna freak out." he told her helping her to the couch.

"I'm really relieved Roger. Because I don't want us to come between you and your friends." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, that was never even an issue. If Maureen would have freaked out, I wasn't gonna stop seeing you. You know how much I like you. I know she would have gotten over it eventually." he told her helping her put her foot up on the coffee table.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out." she said leaning back into his arms.

"Me too Baby. Do you want to go to bed?" he asked leaning in to kiss her.

"I thought you'd never ask." she asked smiling up at him as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom to make love.


	8. Chapter 8

"Roger, I'm fine. Go to work. I'm gonna just get some work done for Collins." Stacy told him coming out of the bedroom hopping on her crutches.

"Are you sure? Because I can Mark come down and take care of you need it." he said standing in front of her.

"I'm fine. If I need him. I'll call him. Babe, go. I promise, I'll take it easy." she said smiling up at him.

"OK. I love you Stace." he said holding her face in his hands.

"I love you too Roger, now go. I'll see you after work." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK. Be careful. Keep your foot up." he told her grabbing his work shirt slowly walking towards the door.

"Good bye Roger." she siad laughing.

"Bye Baby." he said leaving the apartment." she said laughing as he shut the door. She made her way over to the table where Collins had set up the computer. She started dialing up to go online and do the work Collins had left her to do. She was researching philosophers for him to teach the kids about in his classes. She didn't know much about philosophy, but she was looking forward to learning about it. She worked for about 4 hours before she needed to put her foot up and take a break from looking at the computer screen. Just as she logged off, the phone rang. She hopped over to the phone and answered it just before the answering machine got it.

"Hello Roger." she answered giggling.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked laughing.

"Just a hunch. Why aren't you working?" she asked laughing into the phone.

"I'm on lunch break and had no where to go. I miss you." he said pitifully as she laughed at him.

"I miss you too Roger. Don't eat any of those toxic hot dogs. Eat something good. I know a nice little diner around the corner. They have killer cheeseburgers and chocolate milk shakes." she said laughing into the phone.

"But my favorite waitress isn't there. I don't wanna go there." he whined laughing along with her.

"I love you Roger." she said smiling.

"I love you too Stace. Did you just get off line?" he asked smiling at the phone.

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to do. I'm almost done. I just needed to rest my eyes from looking at that computer screen." she told him.

"I really do miss you Stacy." he said sounding serious.

"I know. I really miss you too Roger." she said loving the sound of his voice.

"I'm gonna go and grab something to eat. I'll call you later." he said snapping out of his thought.

"OK. I love you Roger." she said smiling at the phone.

"I love you too Stacy. I'll see you later." he said before hanging up the phone. As she hung up her phone she moved into the bedroom to lay down. She propped a pillow under her foot and thought of Roger. He was so wonderful. She couldn't believe that they had only been together for a month and a half and she already couldn't imagine how her life was without him. She quickly fell asleep. "Hey Baby." Roger whispered in her.

"Roger, what are you doing home? What time is it?" she asked looking around.

"I just got home from work. It's almost 5:30." he told her gently kissing her head.

"I can't believe I slept most of the day." she said sitting up and looking around.

"You were tossing and turning last night, so I guess you needed the sleep." he said sitting next to her.

"I have to get back to work. Collins needs that stuff by friday." she said trying to get up.

"Baby, slow down. You woke up." he said caressing her hair.

"I just don't want to let Collins down." she said looking at him.

"You won't. Baby, it's only monday, you have until friday morning. You'll get it done. Come on lay down with me." he said smiling at her.

"OK." she said smiling at him as they laid down in the bed.

"I love you Stace." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him. "So how was your day?" she asked laying on his chest.

"It was OK. But I didn't get to eat lunch with my Baby." he said smiling down at her.

"I know. I missed you too." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." he said as he brought her into a passionate kiss. They began to remove each other's clothes and make love. "I love you Stacy." he whispered as they lay naked holding each other.

"I love you too Roger." she said propping her chin on his chest.

"So do you feel like going out for dinner with everyone tonight?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, a girl's gotta eat, right?" she said smiling at him.

"OK. Why don't you get dressed and I'll call everyone. They'll love it." he said kissing her before getting out of bed to go to the phone. He was still naked as he walked across the apartment.

"Oooh gotta love that luscious ass of yours." she called out as he looked back at her smiling.

"Right back atcha Baby." he said before picking up the phone to call everyone. She hopped around the bedroom getting clothes out to get dressed into.

"Roger, have you seen my black jeans?" she asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I washed them yesterday. They're still in the laundry bag. I'll get them for you in a minute." he said taking the phone away from his ear.

"OK thanks Babe." she said slipping into her panties and a tight pink tank top.

"Mark's gonna call everyone." he said smiling at her as he brought her black jeans in to her.

"Cool. I could use a night out of this apartment." she said smiling up at him.

"I know Baby. I'm sorry I'm being so over protective. That's the way I am and I know I'm driving you crazy." he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Oh Roger, it's OK. I like it that you care about me so much, but I am a big girl, you know? I can take care of myself." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I know you can. I just hate seeing you in pain or struggling. When I woke up to you crying, I hated that. I wished I could take the pain away." he said putting his arm around her.

"I know Babe. That's one of the things that made me fall in love with you. How sweet and protective you are. But Roger, we live in a world that makes it impossible for you to protect me against every bad thing that could happen. All you can do is love me the way you are. Whatever else happens is out of our control." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I know Baby. I'm sorry." he whispered as he held her close to him.

"It's OK. I love you anyway. We have to meet everyone at the Life Cafe and as much as I hate to say this, you have to get some clothes on." she said laughing.

"I knew you loved my body." he said looking down at her.

"Oh Roger, you have no idea." she said as he got up and began to get dressed.

"I love your body too." he said smiling at her as he slipped into his boxers.

"Well I hope so. You spend an awful lot of time admiring it not to." she laughed as she laid on the bed buttoning her pants before getting up and hopping to the dresser to brush her hair.

"You're getting the hang of hobbling around here, huh?" he asked watching her.

"Yeah, I'm getting around. All I needed was for my boyfriend to let me do it." she said looking back at him as she leaned against the dresser.

"And I have been, right?" he asked slipping into a clean pair of jeans.

"Yes you have. I'm proud of you Babe. I know it wasn't easy." she said smiling at him.

"No, it wasn't." he said putting a clean tank top on.

"Oh, I don't get a muscle dance first?" she teased as he laughed with her.

"You always get a muscle dance." he said going over to her picking her up putting her on the bed.

"Babe, we have to go. It was our idea to go out, it wouldn't be cool if we were late." she laughed as he straddled on top of her and began kissing her neck.

"I know. I can't help it. I just love you so much." he said moving her hair out of the way so he could nibble on her ear.

"Ugh Roger, we have to go." she moaned as he breathed gently but seductively into her ear.

"They'll wait. I want you." he whispered as she ran her hands under his shirt.

"You have no idea how much I want you too." she said unbuttoning his pants, which were tight from his erection.

"I love you Stacy." he whispered as he began undressing her to make love to her.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered as they made love. "You are so bad." she told him out of breath as they laid on their backs on the bed.

"Yeah well you love me, so it's OK." he told her laughing.

"You are evil, Roger Davis." she said rolling onto her stomach to kiss him.

"Now we have to get dressed." he said laughing before he got out of bed.

"You are so lucky I love you." she told him getting up to get dressed again.

"What the hell took you guys so long? You called almost an hour ago to meet you here for dinner." Mark asked torturing them.

"Shut up Cohen." Roger said as he helped Stacy sit in the chair.

"So how you doin' Babygirl?" Collins asked smiling at Stacy.

"Good. I should be done with the work by Wednesday." she said as Roger sat next to her.

"It's cool. You don't need to rush. I don't need it until friday." he said smiling at her.

"Well, I'd rather be done early than later." she said smiling at him.

"You're the best assistant I've ever had." he said smilng at her.

"Thanks." she said as Roger leaned over to kiss her head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy birthday Baby." Roger whispered waking Stacy up.

"Mmm, good morning Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"Good morning beautiful." he said kissing her.

"I love being woken up like this." she said caressing his face.

"I love waking you up like this." he said holding her closer to him. "So what do you want to do today? Anything you want." he said smiling down at her as he played with her hair.

"Anything?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's your birthday, why not?" he said smiling down at her.

"I want to spend the day in bed and then go out with everyone tonight and get drunk." she said laughing up at him.

"OK. I'll call everyone." he said smiilng down at her.

"OK. But right now I want my sexy man." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I like that present." he said kissing her deeper as they began to make love.

"This is the best birthday ever. I'm with you and I have great friends, who are amazing to me. We're performing together. God I love being 27." she said propping her chin on his chest.

"I'm glad." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"So how about I make my incredible boyfriend some breakfast and then we'll spend the whole day in bed?" she suggested playing with his chest hair.

"How about I make you breakfast today? You know something special for your birthday." he told her kissing her again.

"I love that idea. I love your eggs." she told him smiling up at him.

"I know that's why I make them for you." he said kissing her head before getting up to put his boxers on.

"You know, I love you, right?" she said turning on to her stomach looking up at him.

"Of course I do, Stace. Why would you ask me that?" he asked sitting next to her caressing her hair.

"I don't know. I mean these last few months have been so great. I'm just afraid that we're gonna start taking each other for granted." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, that is never gonna happen." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"I hope not." she said getting up to put Roger's shirt on.

"Hey Stace, I promise I will never take you for granted." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know. It's just that, relationships have a way of getting messed up after a while and I don't want that to happen to us." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I love you. I promise I'll never do anything, on purpose, to mess this up." he said leaning down t kiss her.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's me. I tend to get really stupid in relationships. I don't have the best history." she said gazing into his green eyes.

"Stace, it's not your fault, you know. Those other guys were idiots not to see how incredible you are. But I do. I see you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, sexy, kind, funny, generous and you are the most amazing singer I have ever heard. You got my attention." he said taking her face in his hands.

"Thank you Roger. You are amazing too, you know?" she told him smiling at him.

"Well that's because of you. You make me want to be amazing." he said holding her close to him.

"I love you Roger." she said holding him tight as she buried her face in his chest.

"Well I love you too Stacy." he said kissing her head.

"I know. Why don't we go eat breakfast? I want to get you back into bed." she said smiling up at him.

"OK anything for my birthday girl." he said smiling back at her before going into the kitchen for breakfast. "I got you something." he said opening the refrigerator.

"Roger, you didn't need to buy me anything. Just being with you is enough." she said leaning on the breakfast bar.

"Of course I had to get you something. You're my girlfriend and it's your birthday." he said taking a small box out of the kitchen cabinet.

"Roger, you shouldn't have done this. Just being with you is enough." she said opening the box. "Oh my God Roger, this is gorgeous." she said taking a necklace with a heart pendant out of the box.

"I saw it and I had to get it for you. Do you really like it?" he asked smiling at her as she gazed down at it.

"No, I love it." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Good. Happy Birthday Stacy. I love you." he said caressing her face as he went around to the other side of the counter to help her put it on.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she said smiling at him as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Well it's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I really do love it Roger. Thank you." she said wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close to her.

"I'm glad. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy." he said smiling at her.

"I am. I really am happy. This is amazing Roger. Thank you so much." she said holding her necklace.

"So am I, you know? You make me so happy Stace. I'm glad I have you in my life." he told her smiling down at her as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I know Roger." she said holding him tight.

"Hey Stace, happy birthday girl." Maureen said juming up to greet them as they entered the cafe.

"Thanks Maureen." she said smiling at her.

"So what did you do for your birthday." Janie asked sitting next to Mark who was filming them.

"Well, Roger made me breakfast and we stayed in bed all day." she said smiling as she and Roger sat down.

"And I see you have new thing hanging on your neck." Collins said smiling at her.

"Oh, yeah. Roger gave it to me for my birthday." she said beaming as she touched her heart pendant.

"It's beautiful Stace." Joanne said smiling at Roger.

"It is, isn't it?" she said looking up at Roger.

"Not as beautiful as my birthday girl." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Roger, you are so sweet." Janie said taking Marks hand.

"I am one lucky girl. I have the man I love and my amazing friends. What more could a girl ask for for her birthday?" she said smiling over the table.

"More presents?" Maureen asked handing her a gift bag.

"Maureen, you guys didn't have to do this." she said smiling at her.

"Look inside. You're gonna love it." she said holding Joanne's hand as she took the tissue paper out to see what was in the bag. It was a hot pink blouse. It was short and tight. "Just a little something for you and Roger to enjoy." she said laughing.

"I love it guys. Thank you so much." she said smiling at it.

"So do I. Thanks Mo." Roger said leaning over to kiss Stacy's head. "I can't wait until we get home for you to try it on." he whispered as she smiled up at him.

"It's great. Thank you guys so much." she said leaning over to hug Maureen and Joanne.

"This is from me and Mark." Janie said handing her another gift bag.

"You guys didn't have to get me presents. I love you anyway." she said taking the tissue paper out pulling out a leather halter top. "Janie, this is awesome." she said laughing as Roger's eyes widened.

"Now this I can't wait for you to try on." he said laughing as she hit his chest playfully.

"Roger, you said that out loud." she said laughing as he looked around the table.

"What? It's hot. Thanks Janie." he said laughing.

"I don't think it'll fit you Rog." Mark said laughing as Collins handed her a small box.

"OK enough gifts for Roger to enjoy. Here's mine. I hope you like it." Collins said handing her a rectangle shaped box.

"Collins, this is beautiful." she said smiling down at the box. It was a charm bracelet. It had a computer charm, to represent Janie, who was a computer programmer, a camera charm, to represent Mark, a fist charm, to represent Maureen and her protests, a book charm, to represent Collins, a guitar charm, to represent Roger and a microphone charm, to represent Stacy.

"Well, you're one of us now Babygirl. Happy birthday Stacy." he said as she sat with tears running down her face.

"This is so amazing Collins. I can't believe you did this." she said looking up at him.

"Oh Babygirl, it wasn't supposed to make you cry. It was supposed to make you happy." he said getting up to kneel next to her as she fell into his arms.

"No one has ever made this much of a big deal about my birthday before." she said crying into his shoulder.

"Well you're with us now. A whole lotta things are different now." he told her stroking her hair as Roger rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry. I have just never had friends that not only remembered my birthday, but bought me presents that were as nice and thoughtful as these." she said sitting up wiping her face as Roger pulled her closer to him caressing her arm.

"Baby, you should know by now. We're not your ordinary friends." he said smiling up at her as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm learning that." she said leaning into Roger smiling at everyone.

A/N: As you probably guessed Janie is Mark's girlfriend. I'll give more background in the next chapter. How they met, how long they've been dating, stuff like that. Thank you BohemianGirl06 for your support and friendship. It is invaluable. I look forward to your next review.


	10. Chapter 10

"You gotta be kidding me... mom, I haven't spoken to Uncle Kevin in years... I know he's my uncle, but he's a dick... sorry mom, you know I never got along with him... I know he was dads best friend, but he's an ass... fine, I'll come... yeah, I'll see you tomorrow... OK love you too mom. Bye." Roger said hanging up the phone as Stacy entered the loft.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Who was that on the phone?" Stacy asked wrapping her arms around Roger's waist.

"My mom. Baby, I gotta go home for a few days." he said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Is everything OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"My uncle is dying. I gotta go to say goodbye to him." he told her kissing her head.

"Oh Roger, I'm so sorry. Do you need me to go with you?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know Baby. My Uncle Kevin could be a dick on a good day. I don't know how he's gonna be to me. I don't want him upsetting you." he said looking down at him.

"Babe, don't worry about me. I want to be there for you. You know moral support." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I do want you to meet my mom and my sisters." he said holding her close.

"So we're going?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah, we're going." he said smilng at her.

"Oh goody. I gotta call Collins and see if I can get a few days off." she said running to the phone.

"I'm gonna go home and start packing." he said smiling at her.

"OK Babe, I'll be down in a minute." she said calling Collins. Roger got along with everyone in his family except 2 people. His sisters husband Joey and his Uncle Kevin. His dad died when he was young and his Uncle Kevin tried to be a father to him. But he was very domineering. He was cool when the kids were young and didn't know any better, but then when they grew up and developed minds of their own, that's when they stopped getting along. Especially Roger. When he went home to tell his mother and sisters he was HIV positive, they were supportive of him. His uncle and sister Janet's then boyfriend Joey cursed him and felt he deserved it since he was stupid enough to shoot heroin. He hasn't spoken to either one of them since. He could use a friendly face when he had to face them.

"You know what I was thinking Baby?" Roger asked looking up Stacy when she re entered her apartment.

"What's that my love?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist as he took clothes out of his dresser drawers at her place.

"Maybe, we can stay there for a few days and then go to the shore for a couple of days." he said looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I would love that. I've never been to the Jersey Shore before." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"So that's what we'll do." he told her smiling down at her as they started to pack.

"When are we leaving?" she asked smiling at him as she started putting some clothes into the pink duffle bag Mark and Janie bought her for Christmas.

"Tomorrow. I figure first thing in the morning." he told her smiling at her.

"Cool. Do you think your family will like me?" she asked looking over at him.

"Baby, of course they'll like you. Why wouldn't they?" he asked taking her arm and putting her on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"I don't know. I mean, I know your mom and sisters are supportive of you being HIV positive, but how do you think they'll feel about you dating an HIV positive woman?" she asked looking down at him.

"Baby, I love you. Never doubt that. It doesn't matter how they're gonna feel about you. Do you hear me Stacy? I love you." he told her putting his left hand on her face.

"I know Roger. I love you too. You have no idea how much I love you." she said wrapping her arms around him holding him tight.

"Yes I do Stace. Don't worry. I know." he told her holding her tight.

"Now, we have to get packed. We're leaving tomorrow." she said pulling back to kiss him.

"Are you OK now?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Sorry about that. It was stupid. I mean, why would it matter if your family likes me. We've been together for over a year. All that matters is us." she said beginning to get up.

"Baby, it's OK to be nervous to meet your boyfriends family. I wonder what it would be like to meet your family." he told her holding her arm.

"They would hate you. But that's only because I love you so much and you're a musician. You're not missing much." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Well then fuck 'em. I like it being you, me and all of our friends." he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately.

"Me too." she whispered as she fell on top of him on the bed.

"We can pack later." he said smiling at her as they began to make love.

"Roger, we really have to get packed." Stacy laughed as they lay in each others arms.

"I know. But I like it right here." he whined holding her tight.

"I know, me too. But we have to get packed or we'll never get to your moms house tomorrow." she said leaning up kiss him before getting up.

"Why are you being so mean Stace? Don't you like being her with me?" he asked rolling over to watch her pull one of his t-shirts over her head.

"Roger Andrew Davis, you know I love laying with you, but we have to leave for your moms in the morning and we have to pack. Do you think I should pack my pink blouse or the leather halter top?" she asked smiling down at him.

"Both and the leather pants Mo and Jo bought you for Christmas too." he told her excitedly as he got out of bed.

"Oh yeah, your mom and sisters would love that." she said laughing as he put his boxers on.

"Baby, don't worry about what you wear. Just be yourself. They'll love you. I do." he told her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah well, you're my boyfriend, you have to love me." she said leaning back to kiss him.

"No I have to love you because you are the most amazing woman I've ever met." he told her kissing her neck.

"Oh no, you are not starting this again. We have to get packed." she told him laughing at him.

"It was worth a shot." he laughed kissing her head before going back to packing.

"Roger, make sure you bring the green t-shirt I bought you. It brings out your eyes really nice." she told him folding her clothes small so they would all fit in her duffle bag.

"Is it clean?" he asked looking through the dresser drawers.

"Yeah, it's in my t-shirt drawer." she said handing it to him.

"What is it doing in your drawer?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I like wearing it too." she said smiling at him.

"You just buy me clothes you can wear." he said laughing.

"Yeah, and?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothing. I like when you wear my clothes. Then they smell like you." he told her laughing.

"Rog, Stace, you guys decent?" Janie asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah sweetie, we're in the bedroom." Stacy called out laughing.

"Great, now I gotta get pants on." Roger whispered as Stacy laughed.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Stacy said coming out of the bedroom laughing.

"Mark wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the Life for dinner." she asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Me and Roger are leaving in the morning to go to his moms for a few days and then we figured we'd spend a couple of days at the shore." Stacy said as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"Oh? You're finally meeting the family?" Janie asked smiling.

"It's not like that. Roger's uncle is dying and his mom wanted him to say goodbye. I'm just going for moral support." she told her as Roger went into the kitchen to get a beer from the refrigerator.

"Yes it is like that Stace. I want you to meet my family." he told her wrapping his arms around her as he took his beer from him and took a sip.

"I didn't mean it like that Roger." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby, but I have wanted you to meet my family for a while now. I don't want you to think that the only reason why you're meeting them now is because my uncle is dying." he said turning her around to face him.

"I know. I'm sorry." she told him leaning up to kiss him.

"OK, well guys. We're meeting everyone at 8, so if you can tear youselves out of this apartment, we'll see you then." Janie said laughing as she left the apartment.

"OK Janie." Stacy said laughing. "Why do our friends keep running off?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Beats me. Come on Baby, we gotta get packed." he said shrugging his shoulders as they walked into the bedroom.

"Yes my love." she said laughing as they finished packing.

"Baby, it's almost 8. We gotta meet everyone at the cafe." Roger said looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"OK. Let me just get dressed." she said zipping her bag.

"OK." he said grabbing his and Stacy's bags off of the bed and putting them by the door.

"Roger, can I ask you something?" she asked from the bedroom doorway.

"Sure Baby, anything." he asked sitting on the couch to put on his boots.

"Do you want to move in with me? I mean, you've been here every night for over a year, why don't you officially move in with me?" she asked holding the doorway.

"I would love to officially move in with you." he said smiling back at her.

"Yeah?" she asked approaching him.

"Yeah, I will."he said pulling her onto the couch with him to kiss her.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, let's go to dinner." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Baby, will you marry me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"What?" she asked half laughing.

"Marry me Stace." he asked again smiling at her.

"Are you serious Roger?" she asked holding on to his gaze.

"Very serious. I love you Stacy and I want to marry you." he said sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Roger. Yes, I will." she told him excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. But I'm gonna get one. I want you to have one." he told her holding her head in his hands.

"That's OK Roger. I don't need a ring. I'm not one of those crazy girls who needs a ring to prove you love me. I know you do." she said as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"I do love you Stacy and you deserve a ring. I wil get you a ring. I promise." he whispered before kissing her again.

"I know. I love you too Roger." she said laying her head on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, I'm here." Roger called out putting his and Stacy's bags down by the door.

"Hi sweetie. You look really good. I'm glad to see you're taking care of yourself." an older woman said rushing into the living room. Stacy just stood behind Roger looking around. There were a lot of picture of Roger and his sisters growing up. School pictures, family pictures and there were a bunch of pictures of the family with a man who looked like Roger, she assumed it was his father.

"Mom, I want you to meet my fiance Stacy. Stacy, this is my mom." Roger said as his mother broke their embrace.

"You're fiance? Oh Roger, that's wonderful. Congratulations." Mrs. Davis said hugging Stacy. "It is so nice to meet you. Roger she is beautiful." she said smiling up at Roger.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis." she answered as Roger put his arm around her.

"Where's Janet and Rita?" Roger asked smiling at his mother.

"Janet and Joey are with Uncle Kevin and Rita went to the airport to pick Cathy up." she answered smiling at Stacy.

"Oh OK. We're just gonna bring these bags up to my room. We'll be right back." Roger said laughing at his mothers smile.

"OK sweetie. I was thinking of going over to Uncle Kevins around 3, so you two can rest before we go." she said still smiling at Stacy.

"Mom, would you stop looking at my fiance like that. You're freaking her out." Roger said laughing as Stacy looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Roger. I'm just so happy for you." Mrs. Davis said laughing. She had the same laugh as Roger did.

"Thanks mom. We're gonna put this stuff upstairs. We'll be right back and we can talk then." he said picking up the bags and bringing Stacy upstairs.

"So do you think your mom likes me?" Stacy said as Roger closed the door to the bedroom.

"No, I think she's trying to figure out if you're positive." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Stacy asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"I don't know. Just asking." she said smiling up at him.

"Stacy, I love you. Everything is gonna be OK. I promise." he told her reassuringly.

"I know. I love you too Roger." she said pulling him close.

"Are you ready to face my mom again?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I have you. I'll be fine." she told him leaning up to kiss him again.

"Here we go." he told her taking her hand and leading her down stairs to the kitchen.

"So when did you two get engaged? Tell me everything." Mrs. Davis asked putting sandwiches out on the table.

"Last night. We've been together for over a year and Stacy asked me to officially move in with her and it felt right, so I asked her." Roger told her as he and Stacy sat at the table.

"So where's your ring?" she asked looking down at Stacy's hand.

"I'm gonna give her one as soon as I get it. I didn't plan on doing proposing when I did." he told her smiling at his mother.

"OK. So when's the wedding?" she asked smiling at them.

"Mom, we just got engaged last night. We haven't talked about it." Roger said smiling at Stacy.

"Oh, OK. So how's Mark and Collins?" the older woman asked changing the subject.

"They're great mom. Mark's dating a girl named Janie and they've been going out for while and Collins is still teaching. Stacy is actually his research assistant." Roger said smiling at Stacy before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"That's wonderful. It's nice to see Mark finally found another girl. Maureen really broke his heart. But I always liked her. She had guts." Mrs. Davis said taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Yeah, we're still friends with Maureen and her girlfriend Joanne." Roger told her smiling.

"Well good." Mrs. Davis said smiling at Stacy.

"Mom, Stacy is positive." Roger said putting down his sandwich as Stacy almost choked on hers.

"Roger." she said half laughing because she was taken off guard.

"Positive about what sweetie?" Mrs. Davis asked confused.

"What? Stace, I want her to know." he said looking at Stacy.

"I know, but you blurt it out like that?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Baby. I just thought I'd get it out of the way." he told her putting his arm around her.

"What are we talking about?" Mrs. Davis asked still confused.

"I'm HIV positive, Mrs. Davis. I got it from my ex boyfriend, who cheated on me." she told her quietly as Roger rubbed her arm.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Are you OK? Are you taking care of yourself?" she asked reaching over the table to caress Stacy's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm on a good drug cocktail and me and Roger take care of each other." she said smiling at her.

"Good. How long have you been positive?" Mrs. Davis asked concerned.

"A year and a half. I found out before I met Roger." she told her smiling at her.

"Well you're healthy, right?" she asked smiling up at Roger.

"Yes I am." Stacy told her as Mrs. Davis got up to hug her.

"Than that's all that matters." Mrs. Davis told her.

"Thanks mom. It means a lot to me that you accept Stacy, because I love her. So much." he said smiling down at his mother.

"Roger Andrew Davis, you should know me better than that. I accept whatever makes you happy. And obviously Stacy makes you happy." she said smiling up at her son.

"Thanks anyway mom." he said smiling down at Stacy, who had tears filling her eyes.

"Are you OK dear?" Mrs. Davis asked caressing Stacy's face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can you excuse me for a minute, please?" she said getting up from the table and going up to Roger's room.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Mrs. Davis asked as Roger stood up.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It's just her family disowned her when they found out she was positive. She'll be OK. I should just go to her." he said before hugging his mother. "Thanks mom. You are awesome." he whispered before running up stairs to his room.

"Stace, it's OK. I'm right here. It's OK Baby." he said taking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Roger. It's just, your mom is so great. She loves you so much that she supports you and just wants you to be happy. My parents are such narrow minded jerks. They couldn't even accept HIV when their own daughter came home and told them she had it. And here your mom is, she accepts not only you, but your friends and me. A girl she just met." she said crying into Roger's chest.

"Stace, you're not just a girl my mom just met. You're gonna be my wife. Her daughter in law. That's the way my mom is. I told you everything is gonna OK. I promised. And have I ever broken a promise to you?" he asked lifing her to face him by her chin.

"No you haven't. You've kept all of your promises." she said as he wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Are you OK now?" he asked smiling down at her.

"How could I not be, I'm with you." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Now why don't you go wash your face and I'll meet you back downstairs?" he said holding her in his arms.

"OK. Your mom probably thinks I'm nuts by now." she said starting to laugh.

"No, she understands. And anyway, being a little nuts helps in this family." he told her laughing before kissing her and leaving the room. His mother was standing outside the door.

"Is she OK?" she asked quietly as Roger smiled down at her.

"Yeah, she's fine. Her family just did a number on her." he said quietly as he led his mother down the stairs.

"Roger, I wanted to give you something. Actually I want you to give it to Stacy." she said handing him a small box sitting on the kitchen table.

"Mom, it's the ring dad gave you." he said looking at the ring.

"Yes it is. Now I want you to give it to Stacy. It belongs to her. You might have to have it resized, because Stacy is smaller than I used to be, but it's hers now." she said wiping the tear from her eye.

"Mom, are you sure? I mean, this is the engagement ring dad gave you." he asked quietly admiring the ring.

"I'm sure Roger. It was always meant for you. Now you have someone you love and who loves you to give it to." she said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Now you?" he said laughing as he hugged his mother.

"Sorry. You have your hand full today with the women you love today, huh?" she said beginning to laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"Looks like. Thanks mom. I love you." he said kissing her head.

"I love you too Roger. Just be happy sweetie, OK? That's all I ask." she said smiling up at him.

"I am happy mom. Don't worry." he said smiling back at her as Stacy came into the room. Roger hid the ring in his pocket.

"I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Davis. I just didn't expect your reaction when Roger and I told you that I'm positive." she told her sitting next to Roger again.

"That's OK. Roger explained everything to me. I understand. As long as you two are happy, I'm happy. I'm just sorry your family wasn't more understanding." she said reaching over to caress Stacy's arm.

"Me too, Mrs. Davis." she said as Roger smiled down at her.

"Stacy, I want to give you something." he started taking the ring box out of his pocket. "Stacy Marie Bukovinsky, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box and handing it to Stacy.

"Roger, this is gorgeous. Where did you get this?" she asked smiling down at it.

"My dad gave it to my mom and now I'm giving it to you. So will you?" he asked as Mrs. Davis' eyes filled up with tears again.

"Of course I will. I love you so much Roger." she said throwing her arms around his neck to hold him.

"Let me put this on you." he said smiling at her.

"Oh right, sorry." she said as he slipped it on her finger. It was a little big, but Mrs. Davis gave her a ring guard until they could get it sized for her. "I love it. Thank you Mrs. Davis." she said hugging Mrs. Davis.

"Oh sweetie, after Roger was born me and his father used to talk about giving that ring to Roger to give to some special girl he was gonna marry. That ring was always yours. We just didn't know until today." she said caressing Stacy's hair.

"Well thank you Mrs. Davis." she said hugging her future mother in law.

"Now, are we ready to go meet the rest of the family?" Mrs. Davis asked smiling at them.

"Does anyone know I'm coming?" he asked looking over at his mother.

"Yeah, Uncle Kevin has been asking for you and Joey and Janet have been asking about you." Mrs. Davis told him smiling.

"Really?" he asked surprised as he brought Stacy into his arms.

"Yeah, I think the shock wore off." Mrs. Davis told him smiling.

"Oh OK." he said as they cleaned up the kitchen and left to go to Roger's uncle's house.

"Are you OK Roger?" Stacy asked looking up at him as they stood outside his uncle's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine Baby. You?" he asked holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I love you." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Stace." he said leaning down to kiss her before entering the house.

"Roger, you're here." Janet called out jumping up to greet him.

"Hey little sis. How are you doing?" he asked hugging her.

"I'm OK considering. Is this Stacy?" she asked smiling at Stacy.

"Yeah, Stace, I want you to meet my younger sister Janet. Janet, this is my fiance Stacy." he said excitedly as Janet ut her hand over her mouth before hugging Stacy.

"Congratulations you guys. When did this happen?" she asked smiling at him.

"Last night and then again a little while ago. Mom gave me her ring to give to her, so I could do it right." he told her smiling.

"That's incredible. Roger was always supposed to get that ring. Me and Rita hated him for it. It looks good on you." she said smiling at her.

"Thanks Janet." Stacy said smiling at her.

"So when's the wedding?" Janet asked as Joey got up to join them.

"We just got engaged last night Jan, we haven't had time to even think about it." Roger said laughing as Joey approached them.

"Hi Roger. Congratulations." he said holding his hand out as Janet and Mrs. Davis stood by uncomfortably.

"Hey Joey. Thanks man." Roger said smiling as he shook Joey's hand.

"It's good to see you, man. You look good." he said looking at him.

"Thanks. I take my meds and my girl takes care of me." he said wrapping his arms around Stacy.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy." he said smiling at him.

"Thanks man. I am." Roger said as Rita and Cathy came in behind them.

"Roger." Rita called out jumping on her brother.

"Hey baby sis. How are you?" he asked hugging his youngest sister.

"Good. You look amazing. Wow. I love the hair. You look like a rock star." she said laughing admiring his hair.

"Well me and Stacy have been playing clubs the last few months." he said as he let her down.

"And this is Stacy? Hi, I'm Roger's sister Rita. It is so great to finally meet you. Roger's been talking about you for over a year." she told her hugging her.

"Ree, can you please let my fiance breath?" Roger said laughing as Stacy smiled up at him.

"Oh sorry. How long are you guys staying?" she asked smiling at Stacy.

"I don't know yet. How's Uncle Kevin?" he asked looking at Joey.

"Not good. He's been asking for you though. You should go in." he said patting him on the shoulder.

"OK. Baby, are you gonna be OK out here?" he asked looking down at Stacy.

"Yeah, I'm fine Roger go. I love you." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too Stace." he said following Joey to the back bedroom.

"So you and Stacy are getting married." Joey said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I love her man." Roger said looking over at him.

"Is she..." Joey asked stopping outside the bedroom door.

"Yeah, she is. She had it before we met." he told him quietly.

"I'm sorry Rog. I mean, for everything. I was wrong. You guys don't deserve that." he said smiling at Roger.

"Thanks Joe. That means a lot to me." Roger said hugging his brother in law.

"Hey, I owed you an apology for a long time. It wasn't your fault. Fucked up things happen to people sometimes and I wasn't fair to you." Joey said as Roger smiled at him.

"It takes a big man to admit that." Roger told him smiling.

"Yeah well, I guess I've grown. Me and Janet started going to therapy and we talk about you sometimes. The therapist has really helped me see that I was wrong for acting the way I did to you those years ago." Joey said smiling back.

"How's Uncle Kevin? Has he grown too?" Roger asked pointing at the door.

"No Rog. He's dying and doesn't want his family to hate him. He does accept you. You should tell him about Stacy. You really got lucky with her, man. She's beautiful and loves you for some weird reason, you better hang on to her." Joey said patting his back.

"Yeah, I did get lucky didn't I?" he said before opening the bedroom door. "Hey Uncle Kevin." he called out quietly as he approached the bed.

"Roger, I'm glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't." he said with oxygen tubes up his nose.

"Why wouldn't I?" Roger asked sitting in the chair as Joey closed the door to give them privacy.

"Because your dad said you were pissed at me from the last time you saw me." he said couching.

"Uncle Kevin, dad died over 20 years ago." Roger said taking his hand.

"He comes to me in my dreams to yell at me for how I treated you. I'm sorry Roger. I know it wasn't your fault. These things happen sometimes." he said sounding out of breath.

"It's OK. I forgive you. I'm fine. I met a girl." he told him smiling at him.

"Really? She must be pretty if she's with you." he said smiling back at him.

"She's beautiful Uncle Kevin. More beautiful than I deserve." Roger said thinking about Stacy.

"Oh no, you deserve so much Roger. Do you want to marry her?" he asked smiling over at him.

"Yeah, I asked her last night and then again during lunch with mom. She gave me the ring that dad gave her." he told him happily.

"Good. It belongs to her anyway. Your dad was always worried you wouldn't find a girl to give it to." he told him beginning to cough again.

"Are you OK?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said waving him down.

"Uncle Kevin, died when I was 8." Roger told him leaning up.

"I told you, he comes to me in my dreams sometimes. He told me he worried about you being loved like you deserved to be loved. She loves you, doesn't she?" he asked smiling over at him.

"Yeah she does, and I love her. We've been together a little over a year. Uncle Kevin, she sings in a band with me and her voice kicks ass. You should hear her." Roger told him excitedly.

"Good. You need a girl who loves you and can kick your ass singing." he said laughing and then coughing.

"Are you OK?" he asked grabbing a cup of water off of the nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm dying Roger." he said sipping from the straw.

"I know. Mom told me. I'm sorry." he said setting the water back on the nightstand.

"Can I meet her?" his uncle asked smiling up at Roger.

"Yeah, she's out in the living room with everyone else." he said smiling.

"I would love to meet her." he said smiling up at him.

"I"ll get her." Roger said getting up to get Stacy from the living room.

"How is he?" Cathy asked looking up at Roger.

"He's OK. He wants to meet Stacy." Roger said as Mrs. Davis smiled.

"Good. Go introduce your fiance to your uncle." she said smiling as Roger took her hand and led her to the back bedroom.

"How's everything going?" she asked looking up at him.

"Great Baby. I love you." he told her stopping outside the bedroom door bringing her into a long passionate kiss.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"Come on. I want you to meet my uncle." he said opening the door. "Uncle Kevin, I brought Stacy." he said holding Stacy's hand.

"Hi Uncle Kevin. It's nice to meet you." she said as they got to the bed.

"Well hello Stacy. You were right Roger. She's more beautiful than you deserve." he said beginning to cough.

"Gee thanks." Roger said smiling down at him.

"Are you positive too, Stacy?" he asked calmly.

"Yes sir, I am." she said quietly looking up at Roger.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. No one deserves that. But you and Roger take care of each other, OK?" he wheezed.

"We do sir. We love each other very much." she said smiling down at him.

"Good, but stop calling me sir. You're marrying my nephew, call me Uncle Kevin." he said reaching out for hand.

"OK Uncle Kevin." she said smiling up at Roger.

"I am so happy for you two and I'm sorry for causing any pain Roger. I was stupid." he said as Roger leaned over to hug him.

"It's OK. I'm over it." he said hugging him.

"I love yor Roger." his uncle said as Roger began to cry .

"I love you too Uncle Kevin." he said as he leaned over to kiss Stacy's hand.

"I am so glad you are happy Roger." he told him smiling.

"Thanks. I am." Roger told him smiling down at him.

"OK, can you send Cathy and Rita in?" Uncle Kevin asked smiling at them.

"Are you OK?" Stacy asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm OK. I love you Stacy." he said leaning down to hold her.

"I love you too Roger." she said holding him tight.


	12. Chapter 12

"That was a beautiful funeral." Mrs. Davis said as she walked holding onto Rita's arm.

"Yeah it was mom." Roger said holding Stacy in his arms.

"So will you kids be leaving today or are you waiting until the morning?" Mrs. Davis asked as they got in her car. Roger drove.

"No, I we can stay a few more days." he said smiling at Stacy in the rear view mirror.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to take Stacy to the shore?" Mrs. Davis asked from the passenger seat.

"No, we want to spend more time visiting with you. We can always go to the shore on our honeymoon." Stacy said as everyone smiled.

"Have you two set a date yet?" Rita asked smiling at Stacy.

"Yeah, we want to get married in October." Roger said smiling at his mother.

"What day?" she asked as he took his mother's hand.

"On the 14th." he told her as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Mom and dad's anniversary. Roger, that's perfect." Rita said smiling at them.

"Well we figured since I'm wearing your mom's ring, we might as well get married on their anniversary. It'll be good luck." Stacy said as Rita reached over to hug Stacy.

"Mom, isn't that great?" Rita said as Mrs. Davis smiled at Roger.

"That's beautiful Roger. Your father would like that." she said smiling at him.

"Thanks mom. It was Stacy's idea actually." he said smiling back at her.

"Stacy, that was a great idea. But do you realize that October 14 is only a month away?" Mrs. Davis asked looking back at her.

"Yes, we realize that, but we don't want to have a big wedding. Just our friends and family." she said smiling at them.

"Well I can call in a favor with Father LaRocco and he can marry you in the backyard. We'll make a weekend of it." Mrs. Davis told them smiling.

"That sounds perfect Mrs. Davis." Stacy said smiling at her.

"I think you can officially call me mom, Stacy. You are marrying my son in a month." Mrs. Davis told her leaning back to take her hand.

"OK mom." she said smiling at her.

"It's settled. How would you like to go look for a wedding dress tomorrow? Nothing fancy, just something pretty." Mrs. Davis said smiling at her.

"I would love that." she said smiling back at her.

"OK. We'll make a girls day of it. Roger and Joey can hang out for the day." Mrs. Davis said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Mom, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, Roger and Joey just started talking the other day." Rita asked as they got out of the car.

"It'll be OK Ree. Me and Joey are getting along now." Roger told her smiling as Stacy got out of the car.

"OK." Rita said going in the house.

"How about I call Janet and Joey and invite them for dinner tonight? We can discuss the wedding." Mrs. Davis asked going into the house.

"Good idea mom." Roger said as he wrapped his arms around Stacy.

"Roger, would it be OK if I laid down for a little while, I'm exhausted." Stacy asked looking up at him.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked feeling her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day." she told him smiling up at him.

"OK. Do you want me to lay down with you?" he asked lifting her chin.

"No. you spend time with your family. I'm fine." she said leaning up to kiss him before going up to Roger's room.

"Is Stacy OK?" Rita asked looking at Roger as he joined them in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day. She's fine." he said sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Are you OK Roger?" Rita asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Stacy." he said looking up at her.

"Is she sick?" Rita asked looking up at him.

"No more than I am. At least I hope not." he told her looking up at his mom.

"Roger, don't jump to any conclusions. She could just be tired. It has been a draining couple of days." Mrs. Davis told him sitting next to him.

"I know. You're right. I guess Maureen is rubbing off on me." he said laughing off his bad feeling.

"I'm sure she's fine Roger. Why don't you go lay down with her? We can hang out more later." Rita told her as her mother nodded.

"Really? You guys wouldn't mind?" he asked looking up at them.

"Of course not. Go make sure our girl is OK." Mrs. Davis told him smiling at him.

"Thanks mom. Have I told you guys how awesome you are?" Roger told them smiling at them.

"Yes, but you can tell us again. We won't let it go to our heads." Rita said hugging Roger before he went upstairs.

"Roger is that you?" Stacy asked looking up.

"Yeah Baby, it's me. I wanted to lay down with you." he said laying in the bed next to her.

"What about your mom and Rita?" she asked looking up at him.

"They said I should. Are you feeling OK?" he asked caressing her hair.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got tired all of a sudden." she said holding his arm that was around her waist.

"OK. Get some sleep. You'll feel better later." he said kissing her head.

"OK. I love you Roger." she told him pulling him closer to her.

"I love you too Stacy." he told her before they both fell asleep. About an hour later, Stacy woke up and Roger was still sleeping. She gently slipped out of bed so she didn't disturb him and went downstairs.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mrs. Davis asked as Stacy entered the kitchen.

"Yeah a little. I can't believe how tired I got all of a sudden. In the car I was fine and then I got out and I started feeling lightheaded and tired." she told her sitting at the table.

"Stacy, can I ask you something?" she asked sitting next to her.

"Sure mom, what is it?" she asked smiling at her.

"How is your t-cell count?" she asked looking at her.

"It's high. I was just at the doctor last week and he said everything looked perfect. Why?" she asked looking at her.

"Could you be pregnant?" she asked smiling at her.

"No. I mean, Roger and I use protection because of the HIV, so no. I don't think so." she told her looking up at her.

"You do know that it doesn't always work for preventing pregnancy. How do you think we got Janet?" Mrs. Davis told her smiling.

"Do you think...? No." she said looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm just saying it could be possible. Do you want me to go pick up one of those tests for you?" she asked as Stacy nodded. "It's gonna be OK sweetie. If you're not than maybe you have an iron deficiancy or something. But at least it'll rule it out." she said hugging her.

"Is it bad for me to want it to be positive?" she asked crying on her shoulder.

"Of course not, Stacy. You and Roger love each other so much. It wouldn't be bad at all. But maybe we should see if you are first. Then you can worry about the other stuff, OK?" she told her caressing her hair.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Stacy said smiling at her.

"Oh Stacy, I love you too sweetie." she said smiling at her. "I'll be right back. I don't know if you want to tell Roger yet, so you can just tell him I went to the store. But if you want to tell him, that's up to you. I will respect your decision." she continued as she kissed Stacy on the head before getting up to go to the store. Stacy couldn't believe it. After her HIV diagnosis, she never thought she'd ever find love again and here she was madly in love about to marry Roger. She definitely didn't believe it was possible for her to have his child, but she very well could be. What if she was? Would the baby be positive like her and Roger. That was the thought that scared her the most. Passing her disease on to hers and Roger's child. Why should an innocent baby have to be plagued by this? As she sat at the kitchen table frozen in fear she broke down and cried. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Roger come down. When he saw her crying, he rushed to her.

"Stace, what happened? Are you OK? Why are you crying?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"I might be pregnant." she told him crying into his chest.

"Oh Baby, it's OK. If you are, we'll deal with it. I love you Stace." he told her comforting her.

"But Roger, what if the baby is positive because of us? Then our beautiful innocent baby'll be positive and it didn't do anything wrong." she cried harder as tears fell from his eyes too. He knew she was right. He couldn't bear the thought of condemning a baby to his own fate.

"It's OK Baby. Calm down. Everything'll be OK. We'll figure everything out." he told her kissing her head as his mother came into the house.

"What happened Roger?" she asked hearing Stacy cry.

"I don't know. I came down from my room and I found her like this. When I asked her what was wrong, all she said was that she might be pregnant. Could she?" he asked looking up at his mother his face wet from crying.

"Sweetie, it's possible. I bought her a test. Why don't you two go upstairs and take it. I need to make a phone call." she told him handing him the bag.

"Come on Baby, let's go upstairs and take the test." Roger said caressing her hair.

"OK." she said holding his hand as they went up the stairs.

"Are you OK Stace?" he asked smiling at her before she went into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out. I love you Roger." she said looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Oh Stacy, you know I love you. More than anything in the world." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"I know Roger." she said going into the bathroom.

"Roger, Stacy. I just found something out." Mrs. Davis shouted rushing up the stairs.

"What's up mom?" Roger asked sitting on the floor outside the bathroom.

"There is only a slim chance that if you have a baby, it'll be positive. They have new medicines out there and there are precautions they can take to help lower the baby's chances of being positive." she told him excitedly.

"Really? Are you sure? Who told you that?" he asked looking up at her wiping his eyes.

"My doctor. I called him and asked him. He said there is less than a 20 percent chance for a baby to be born to two HIV positive parents to be positive himself." she told him as Stacy came out of the bathroom.

"Did you take it?" he asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I did. It'll be a few minutes." she said as Roger took her in his arms.

"Baby, there is like a less then 20 percent chance our baby would be positive. There's special medicine out there and other things they can do to make the baby negative." he said smiling down at her.

"Really? Is that true?" she asked looking at Mrs. Davis.

"I spoke to a doctor and that's exactly what he told me." she said smiling at her.

"Oh my God. Roger, that's great." she said excitedly as she and Roger held each other.

"How much longer?" Mrs. Davis asked as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"It should be done any minute now." Stacy told her smiling up at Roger.

"Can we go check now?" he asked excitedly as he looked down at Stacy.

"Yeah, let's look at it now." she said happily as they went into the bathroom. Mrs. Davis waited outside patiently for them to emerge. But she didn't have to. She could hear the excited screams from the hallway.

"Oh Baby. Hey there baby." Roger said leaning down to Stacy's belly talking to it as Stacy giggled.

"Roger, Stacy, can I come in?" Mrs. Davis asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah mom, come on in." Roger shouted happily as he held Stacy in his arms.

"I am so happy for you two." she said watching them.

"Thanks mom." Stacy said smiling.

"Or should we call you Grandma." Roger teased laughing.

"I'm gonna let that slide because you just found out you're gonna be a father, but later you are so gonna get it if you keep it up with that." she said laughing at how happy they were.

"Can you believe it mom? I'm gonna be someone's father?" Roger asked excitedly.

"Yes, I can. I always imagined you with kids." she said smiling at him as they left the bathroom.

"You did?" he asked curiously.

"Yes Roger, I did. You are gonna make a wonderful father. And with Stacy by your side, you are gonna have one lucky kid." she said hugging them.

"Thanks mom." Roger said hugging her.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a little while. Joey and your sisters are gonna be here soon, so just come down when you're ready. I'll let you two tell everyone. If you want to. You can call Mark, Janie, Joanne, Maureen and Collins from your room if you want. I love you both so much." she told them smiling at them.

"OK We love you too." Stacy said happily as they went into Roger's room.

"Oh my God. Baby, you're pregnant. I can't believe it. I wanted to be happy, but I wasn't sure you were and I didn't want you to feel bad and..." he rambled before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Roger, it's OK. We're allowed to be happy. We're having a baby. It's a happy occasion." she told him smiling up at him.

"You're right. This is a happy occasion. Let's call everyone." he said excitedly taking her hand as he led her to the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you OK in there sweetie?" Joanne asked gently through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just Roger's child giving me a hard time. I can't beleive, I've been fine all month and he chooses now to give me morning sickness." Stacy said laughing as she came out of the bathroom.

"He?" Janie asked as her eyes widened.

"How else can you explain it? This baby has to be a boy." Stacy said as everyone laughed with her.

"You got a point. Roger is a pain in the ass. I guess like father like son." Rita said laughing as she sat in Rogers room with the rest of the women helping Stacy ger dressed for her wedding.

"You're not kidding. And heaven for bid I try to get ready to go anywhere. I have to start getting ready an hour ahead of time to give him time to try to make me late" Stacy said laughing as she fixed her makeup.

"But you love him anyway, don't you? Maureen asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do." Stacy said smiling at her as Janet came in to the room.

"Are you almost ready? Roger's driving everyone nuts down there." she said laughing.

"Is he OK?" Stacy asked turning to look at her.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. He's just driving eveyone nuts. He sent me up here to check on you. To make sure you're alright." she said laughing as she plopped on the bed.

"Oh, he is so sweet. Tell him I'm fine and I love him. I'll see him in a little while." Stacy said smiling at her.

"Oh geez, not you too." Janet said looking up at her.

"They're sickeningly in love. Don't ask." Maureen said laughing as Janet got up.

"Well, I was sent up here to check on you and tell you we're ready when you are." she said smiling at her.

"OK. I'll be ready in a minute. I just have to fix my make up." Stacy said smiling at her.

"I'll let everyone know." Janet said smiling back at her.

"I'll be down to let you know when we can start." Rita told her smiling as Stacy turned around to finish her make up.

"OK. How's she doing, really? Roger told me to ask you. He knows she doesn't want him to worry, so she'll leave things out." Janet asked standing in the doorway.

"She's good. She had a little morning sickness a little while ago, but she's good. Swears she's carrying a boy. You know the whole like father like son thing." Rita said laughing.

"That very well could be." Janet said laughing. "OK, Roger's just really worried about her. I've never seen him like this." she continued looking over at Stacy, who was laughing with Janie, Maureen and Joanne.

"I know. They're really in love Jan. It's nice to see Roger so happy." Rita said smiling at her.

"Yeah, it is. I have to get back down to Roger. He's probably freaking out that I haven't been back to tell him how Stacy is. I'll see you in a bit." Janet said going back down stairs.

"Are you almost ready sweetie? Your prince charming is waiting." Rita said as Maureen laughed.

"Prince charming? That's one messed up fairy tail if Roger is prince charming." she said as Janie and Rita hid their faces because they were laughing and Stacy and Joanne looked at her.

"Hey, he is my prince charming." Stacy said smiling at her.

"You must really be in love with him if you think Roger's prince charming." Maureen said smiling at her.

"I do Mo. I really do." she said standing up to fix her dress. "How do I look?" she asked looking down at her dress.

"Oh sweetie, you look amazing. Are you ready?" Janie asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Ree, can you get Collins for me, please?" she said smiling at her.

"OK Stace. Good luck sweetie. You look so beautiful." Rita said hugging her soon to be sister in law.

"Thanks." she said smiling at her before Rita left he room.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Joanne asked standing next to her.

"Good. As long as this little one in here stays calm." she said caressing her belly. "You're gonna be good for mommy and daddy, right my sweet little one?" she said talking to her belly.

"He'll be fine, Stace. Come on, let's get you married." Janie said smiling at her as Collins came into the bedroom.

"You ready Babygirl?" he said excitedly as he went over to Stacy.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she told him smiling up at him.

"So let's get you and that boy married." he told her holding his arm out for her.

"OK." she said taking his arm as Maureen, Joanne and Janie left the room. As Collins and Stacy walked down the stairs and made their way to the back yard, the wedding march began. Stacy and Collins stood at the back door waiting for Maureen, Joanne and Janie to make it to the end of the aisle. She just looked at Roger. He was wearing a new suit and he looked incredible. His hair was cut and styled with gel. He looked so nervous, Stacy couldn't help but laugh a little. As she and Collins made their way down the aisle, tears formed in Roger's eyes.

"She looks beautiful Rog." Mark whispered smiling at him.

"Yeah, she does. I've never seen he look more beautiful." he whispered before wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We are here, to witness the joining of Roger Andrew Davis and Stacy Marie Bukovinsky. Love is a beautiful thing, especially when you fall in love with your true soul mate as Roger and Stacy has." Father LaRocco started as all of their friends and Roger's family looked on happily. "Do you Roger take Stacy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked as Roger held her in hands in front of her smiling.

"I do." he said happily looking down at her.

"And do you Stacy take Roger to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked as Stacy looked into Roger's comforting green eyes.

"I do." she said holding back tears.

"Roger, will you place the ring on Stacy's finger and repeat after me? With this ring, I thee wed." he said as Mark handed Roger the ring.

"With this ring I, thee wed." he repeated placing the simple gold band on Stacy's finger.

"Now Stacy, will you place the ring on Roger's finger and repeat after me? With this ring, I thee wed." he said as Maureen handed the ring to her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said placing the matching ring on Roger's finger.

"With the power invested in me by that state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Roger." Father LaRocco said smiling as Roger swept Stacy in his arms and kisssed her as everyone cheered.

"I love you Stace." he said caressing her face.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Congratulations, you two." Joey shouted standing next to Janet.

"Thanks Joey." Roger said smiling at him before hugging his brother in law.

"I want a piece of my daughter in law, now." Mrs. Davis said wiping her tears as he hugged Stacy.

"Thanks mom." Stacy said hugging the woman tight.

"I love you, you know? My son is one lucky man to have such a wonderful woman like you to love him and take care of him." Mrs. Davis told her holding her face in her hands.

"I know. I love you too. And I'm the lucky one." she said hugging her mother in law again.

"Hey mom. Can I have my wife back?" Roger asked smiling down at Stacy.

"Wife, I like that." Stacy said smiling up at Roger.

"So do I." Roger said leaning down to kiss his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked seeing Stacy struggle to get up from the couch.

"I feel like a beached whale, but other than that, I'm fine." she said as Roger leaned down to help her up.

"That's OK Baby. One more month to go." she told her reassuringly.

"I know, but I am so ready to have him already." she said laughing as he finally got her up.

"I know Baby. I know. Maybe you should stay home today?" he said following her to the bedroom so she could brush her hair.

"No, Janie wants me to help her find a dress for the film festival." she said smiling at him.

"But you've been so tired lately. Do you think it's a good idea for you to be wandering around the city?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Roger, you worry too much. I love you for it, but you worry too much. I'll be fine. We're just going to 14th Street. We'll be fine." she told him smiling at him.

"I know, but it's only because I love you and don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." he said smiling back at her.

"Roger, do you trust me?" she asked standing in front of him as he put his hands on her belly.

"Yes of course I trust you Baby." he told her smiling up at her.

"So trust me to know that I'm fine. The baby's not coming yet. I wish, but he's not coming yet." she told him as he leaned up to kiss her.

"I know. I love you Baby." he told holding her in his arms.

"I love you too Roger. I better go. Janie's waiting for me. I'll see you later." she said smiling up at him.

"OK. Just be careful. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby." he told her smiling down at her.

"Don't worry. Little Roger Andrew Davis the third will be fine." she told him leaving the apartment. Roger looked around smiling. There were baby things all over the place. There was a small corner of the apartment set up for the baby. He picked up a blue teddy bear and just looked at it. He couldn't believe that that little teddy bear belonged to his son. He was daydreaming so he didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Rog, why didn't you answer the door?" Mark asked sitting down on the couch.

"Just thinking, I guess." he told him smiling as he held to teddy bear to him.

"You can't wait for the baby to get here, can you?" Mark asked smiling at him.

"No, I can't. I can't believe I'm about to have a kid. Me and Stacy are gonna be someone's parents." he told him smiling at him.

"I know. I never thought I'd ever see it." Mark said smiling at him.

"So how are things with you and Janie doing? You guys have been dating for a while now." Roger asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I mean I love her, but things are different with us then they are with you and Stacy." he told him thinking back on when he met her. She was sitting in the Life Cafe alone drinking coffee and it was crowded, so Mark asked if he could sit with her to drink his tea. They got to talking and decided to go on a date. They have been together for a year and a year and a half.

"Mark, you can't go by me and Stacy. Everyone's relationship is different." Roger said sitting back on the couch laying his head back.

"I know, but I mean you and Stacy are just so great together. I mean, you guys are married and you have a kid coming pretty soon." he told him sitting back with him.

"Yeah, not soon enough for Stace. She is sick of being a beached whale." Roger said laughing.

"I know." Mark said laughing.

"Anyway, what do you want to do today? The girls are out shopping, why don't we do something?" Roger said sitting up.

"Like what?" Mark asked looking at him.

"I don't know, why don't we go to that chinese place Collins is always raving about." Roger said smiling at him.

"Sounds cool. Let's go." Mark said as they got up and left.

"Speaking of Collin, he hasn't been around much lately." Roger asked as they walked to the restaurant.

"I don't know. I know he's been busy finding a research assistant to replace Stacy while she's on maternity leave." he said as they entered the chinese restaurant. When they started looking around for a table, they saw Collins talking to some guy. He was white and they were definitely more than just friends.

"Is that what it looks like it is?" Roger asked quietly as they hid behind a plant so they wouldn't be seen.

"Looks like it might be." Mark said smiling at them.

"Well good for him." Roger said smiling as he started walking over to the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked quietly so he wouldn't be heard.

"Um, I'm going to say hi." he said smiling back at him before approaching Collins table. "Hey Collins, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling at him.

"Having lunch. What are you doing here Rog? And you brought Mark. How nice." Collins asked smiling up at him embarrassed.

"Well the girls are out shopping and we thought we'd go out to lunch. What are you doing here? Or should I say, who?" Roger asked very amused.

"Roger, this is Tony, Tony this Roger. He's going to hell." Collins said as Roger laughed.

"Hi Tony, it's nice to meet you." Roger said shaking the mans hand.

"And this is Mark, Mark, Tony." he said introducing him to Mark.

"It's nice to meet you Tony." Mark said smiling at him.

"Why don't you join us? Thomas has told me so much about you. Roger your wife is pregnant, right?" Tony asked as Roger and Mark sat at the table with them.

"Yeah, she's got one more month to go. We're having a son." Roger beamed as the waitress come by to see if Roger or Mark wanted anything. "A beer, please." Roger ordered smiling at her.

"Congratulations Roger." Tony said smiling at Collins.

"And Mark, you're the film maker, right?" Tony asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, one of my films are being featured in a small film festival at the 8th Street Playhouse this weekend." he said smiling.

"That's incredible Mark. And your girlfriend is Janie, right?" he asked as Collins reached over the table to hold his hand.

"Yeah, we've been dating about a year and a half." Mark said looking down at his napkin.

"That's really nice." Tony told him. As the men continued talkiing. They had a nice lunch together. Mark and Roger were very happy that Collins was dating again. It had been too long since Angel died and he was getting lonely. Collins and Tony went back to the loft where the girls were already sitting hanging out.

"Hey Baby, is everything OK?" Roger asked rushing over to Stacy. She looked really tired and had her feet up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Who's your friend?" she asked looking over at Tony.

"Tony this is my wife Stacy. Stace, this is Tony. He's a friend of Collins." he told her sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hi Tony, it's really nice to meet you. Please excuse me if I don't get up. It's a two man job these days." she said laughing as Roger caressed her belly.

"That's OK. Roger told me your having a boy. Congratulations." Tony said laughing with her.

"Yeah, we're really excited. I can't wait to get my body back." Stacy said shifting to get comfortable.

"I get that. But it's gonna all be worth it in the end." he told her smiling down at them.

"Yes it will." she said caressing her belly as Roger leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you two going to be staying for dinner?" Janie asked as Mark put his arm around her.

"We would be honored." Tony said smiling as Collins put his arm around him.

"So how did you meet?" Stacy asked as Tony sat on the couch next to her and Collins sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"I teach English at the college. We met in the staff lounge." Tony said smiling at them.

"Oh, Stacy is a writer. She writes fiction." Roger told him with his arm around Stacy.

"Roger, I don't think you would classify writing a handful of stories in 2 years writing." she told him smiling up at him.

"Baby, they were really good stories." he told her kissing her head.

"You're the real writer. Roger writes the songs our band performs." Stacy said leaning in to him.

"You two are in a band. Thomas didn't tell me that." Tony said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm on hiatus until after the baby is born, but yeah we are. Roger and I are the lead singers." she said smiling at Collins.

"Yeah, that's how these two got together and was able to fool everyone for a month and a half that they weren't dating. They had started an accoustic band so they would have rehearsal after work everyday. In that time they started dating and fell in love right under everyone's noses, but didn't decide to tell anyone for a month and a half. Well everyone but me. I knew the first night." Collins told him laughing.

"Well you are very observant Thomas." Tony laughed as he caressed Collins leg.

"Ooh, he is definitly gonna be a wrestler or a drummer." Stacy said as Roger poked her belly.

"Hey Roger, what are you doing to mom? Come on, remember guitar. Guitar. You love the guitar." he said speaking to her belly.

"Still trying to coax him in to being a guitarist, huh Rog?" Collins said laughing.

"Well I can't start him younger than this." he said laughing.

"Yeah, if he could, he wouldn't have found a way already." Stacy said laughing.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Roger said playing with Stacy's hair with one hand and caressing his belly with the other.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you almost ready?" Stacy asked holding Baby Roger in her arms carrying the stroller to the door.

"Yeah Baby, I just have to grab his diaper bag. I wish you would let me get him and the stroller. You just had a c-section last month." Roger said looking up at her.

"Roger I'm fine. Come on, we have to catch the train to your moms house." she said smiling at him.

"Yes Baby." he said smiling at his wife. She was so strong. As she held his son, who looked exactly like him, he began to think about his life. 2 years ago, he didn't think he would ever have one and he had a wife and a son. He wanted to live more than anything for them.

"Roger, let's go. What are you thinking about over there?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothing at all Baby. I love you Stace." he told her going to the door before leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger. Now let's go. Your mom and sisters are expecting us. They haven't see Roger here in a whole week. They're probably going through spoil withdrawal by now." she said smiling up at him.

"OK Baby. Come on buddy, let's go to grandmas." Roger said reaching out for the baby. When they got downstairs they put Roger Andrew Davis III into his stroller and wento to the path train. Joey picked them up in his and Janet's car. Everyone was excited to see them.

"Hey Rog, Stace. Hey buddy. How are you doing?" he asked taking the baby out of the stroller to put him in the car seat that they had bought for him.

"Hi Joey. Where's Janet?" Stacy asked getting in the car.

"We figured between the car seat and all of the baby stuff, we wouldn't have any room for anyone else." he said laughing as Roger sat in the back with the baby.

"Good idea. He may be little but he does come with a lot of stuff." Roger said laughing as he played with the baby in the back.

"But you guys love it." Joey said smiling at Roger from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, we do." Roger said reaching up to caress Stacy's shoulder.

"So how bad were they this week?" Stacy asked smiling at Joey.

"You know mom and sisters. They love spoiling that kid." he answered laughing.

"Yeah, don't I know it." Stacy said smiling at Roger as they pulled into the driveway of the Davis home. "Oh geez, they're waiting outside this time." she said laughing as Roger locked the back doors.

"Don't let them in. They're gonna scare him." Roger said laughing as they tried in vain to open the door.

"Roger, stop being an ass and open this door." Rita yelled as Roger laughed at her.

"Hey, watch your mouth in front of the baby." he yelled back laughing.

"Roger, you do realize you are being cruel, right?" Stacy asked laughing with him.

"Nah, I'm just playing around." he said as Joey hit the door lock switch to open the door. "Thanks a lot Joe, you're no fun." he said as they took the baby out of his car seat.

"Sorry man, I gotta live with one of them." Joey said laughing.

"Hey my boy. How's Aunt Rita's favorite boy?" Rita said holding Baby Roger in her arms.

"He's the same as he was last week Ree. He's still in diapers and spitting up everywhere." Roger said as Stacy hit his chest laughing.

"Be nice Roger." she said laughing.

"Hi Stacy. You look really good. You could never tell you just had a baby last month." Janet said hugging her.

"Yeah right. I can't quite fit into my leather halter top yet, but I'm still trying." she said laughing.

"Baby, would you stop that. You look amazing." Roger told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You always say that." she said laughing up at him.

"Well you always look amazing. When are you gonna start listening to me?" he said laughing as they went into the house.

"He's right Stacy, you do always look amazing." Mrs. Davis said hugging her tight.

"Anyway, let's see what you guys did this week." Stacy said looking around the living room. "It looks just about the same as it did when we left last week. What did you guys do?" she asked with her arm around Mrs. Davis.

"Come on, I'll show you. It's so amazing Stace." Janet said excitedly as she grabbed Stacy's hand to bring her up stairs. "You're gonna love it." she said before opening her old bedroom door. It was decorated for Baby Roger.

"You made him a nursery? In a week?" she asked looking around. It was incredible. There was blue paint and borders around the whole room. It had a full bedroom set for him.

"Yeah, we want you guys to be spending a lot of time here." she said with her arm around Stacy's shoulders.

"Um, Baby. You might want to check this out." Roger called out from his room. It too had been redecorated. There was a new Queen size bed in there and the walls were painted and pictures of Stacy and Baby Roger were added to the other family pictures.

"What did you guys do?" she asked looking around as Roger layed on the bed.

"I like it. Had you done this when I was living here, I never would have left. That chick is hotter than the Heather Locklear poster I used to have up." he said smiling at the pictures of Stacy.

"We figured you guys sleep over here every weekend anyway, you might as well have a room just for you guys. So what do you think?" Janet asked looking down at Stacy.

"I love it. I really do. But you guys did way too much." Stacy said looking around. There were pictures of her with every member of the family, not just Roger. She just looked around at everything.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked jumping up from the bed.

"Yeah, actually I'm great. I don't think I've ever been better." she told him smiling up at him as they looked around the room.

"The end of an era, right here. Mom has kept all of our rooms pretty much exactly as we left them. Except for Roger's heavy metal and girly posters. She just thought it was time that you guys had a room too. You and the baby. Joey's gonna finish the basement and that'll be our room." Janet said as Stacy turned to hug her.

"You guys are the best family I could ever ask for." she said beginning to cry.

"Oh Stace. You are family, you know?" Janet said caressing her sister in laws hair.

"I know." she said as Roger caressed her back.

"Oh Baby." he said hugging his sister and his wife.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm being emotional again. You guys have got to stop doing this to me." Stacy said laughing as she pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"Mom knew you were gonna cry. Why do you think she's downstairs? You know she could never stand to see you cry." Janet said laughing.

"Yeah, she is evil woman. Like mother like son, I guess." she said laughing as they went downstairs.

"So what do you think?" Mrs. Davis said as Stacy went to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much mom. You guys did a great job." she said smiling at her.

"Good. I'm glad you like it sweetheart. Now maybe you guys will come visit more often?" she asked.

"Mom, we come every weekend. The only way we could visit more is if we lived here." Roger said laughing as his mother looked at him and smiled.

"We can't move in, mom." Stacy said pulling back to look at her.

"I know. Not that I wouldn't love it. To have my grandson and his two wonderful parents here all the time, I know you need your space. But a woman can dream, can't she?" she said smiling at them as she pushed Stacy's hair behind her shoulders.

"I know. But thank you for the offer. It means a lot just to be asked." Stacy said smiling back at her.

"OK now how about we eat lunch. I think Rita got the baby to sleep, so it can be just us grown ups." Mrs. Davis said putting her arm around Stacy as they all walked into the kitchen.

"You know he's not gonna let us sleep through the whole meal, don't you?" Stacy asked smiling at her.

"I know. Roger never did. He seemed to sense when I had a fork in my mouth." she said laughing as Roger and Joey laughed.

"Yeah well, the baby is more like his father than he realizes." Stacy said looking back at Roger.

"Nothing wrong with that Stace. Roger's not so bad." Joey said smiling up at Roger.

"Thanks man." Roger said patting him on the back as they sat at the table to eat.


	16. Chapter 16

"Janie, thank you so much for doing this for me." Stacy said as Janie took the baby out of her arms.

"Would you quit thanking me. It's not like I can go clubbing anymore." she said caressing her 5 months pregnant belly.

"Thank you so much. It's been so long since I've performed with Roger. I really miss it." she said smiling at her.

"Don't worry. Me and Little Roger will be fine. We'll watch Jimmy Neutron or something." Janie said holding 6 month old Little Roger on her hip.

"Thanks Janie. I love you mommy's little boy. You are the best." Stacy said kissing Little Roger's head before hugging Janie goodbye.

"Say bye mommy. Rock the house Stace. And for God sakes, get drunk. You can pick him up tomorrow. I like spending time with my handsome little man. Right Roger?" Janie said waving Little Roger's arm to say goodbye to Stacy. She had to meet Roger at the club in a half an hour and Collins and Tony were due any minute to walk her there. Roger and Mark had to be there for soundcheck and she had to get the baby ready to spend the night at Aunt Janies.

"Thanks Janie, I just might do that." she said laughing as she left the loft and went back downstairs to put her leather halter top on. It finally fit her again and the leather pants, although still a little snug, fit pretty well. She had been working pretty hard to get her pre baby body back. She couldn't wait to get back up onstage with Roger, but didn't want to do it with a baby gut.

"Ready Babygirl." Collins called out coming into the apartment.

"Yeah, just give me 2 seconds." she said putting her lipgloss on and fluffing her hair. "OK Boys. Now be honest. How do I look?" she asked coming out of the bedroom.

"WOW Stace. If I wasn't happily gay, Roger would have a fight on his hands." Tony said smiling at her.

"Really? I don't look ridiculous or anything?" she said looking down at her pants.

"No way Babygirl. You look amazing. Roger isn't gonna be able to keep his lyrics straight." Collins said smiling at her.

"That's the goal." she said taking the leather jacket Roger bought her out of the closet as they left the apartment.

"Really, you look hot Stace." Tony said looking down at her.

"I thought you said you were happily gay?" she said laughing.

"I am, but damn girl, I'm not blind." he told her laughing as they reached the club. Roger was on stage fiddling with his guitar so he didn't see her come in. She just stood at the back of the club watching him. She missed seeing him onstage. Being pregnant and raising the baby kept her away from the club. She fell in love with him more. His hair was shorter, but he still looked hot up there. When he looked up, he saw her. He took his guitar off and set it on the stand behind him and jumped off of the stage.

"Hey Stace. You look... WOW Baby. You look so... WOW." he said stammering over his words.

"That's what I was going for." she said laughing at him before leaning up to kiss him.

"WOW." he said as she took her jacket off.

"I think you covered that Honey." she said still laughing.

"Sorry. You just look amazing." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss.

"Even now, I get weak whenever you do that." she said smiling up at him.

"Stace, I love you." he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too Roger." she said holding him tight.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked kissing her head.

"I am more than ready." she said smiling up at him. "Oh, Janie volunteered to take the baby over night, so we can hang out." she said with a sly smile.

"Awesome. Remind me to do something great for Janie." he said holding her in his arms.

"I think Mark has already taken care of that." she said laughing as Collins, Tony and Mark approached them.

"You are one lucky man Davis. Your wife looks hot, hot, hot." Tony said laughing as Collins put his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't I know it." Roger said burying his face in his wifes hair.

"You really do look great Stace." Mark said smiling at them.

"Thanks Mark. Oh, Janie volunteered to keep the baby over night so me and Roger can hang out tonight. I hope that's OK?" Stacy asked smiling at him.

"Of course it is. I love spending time with my Godson." Mark said as Maureen and Joanne entered the club.

"Hey all, we're here." Maureen said taking her pocket book off so she could remove her jacket.

"Hi guys." Stacy said turning to them.

"Wow, if that's what moms look like now, I think I want to be one. You look incredible Stacy." Maureen said hugging her.

"Thanks Maureen. OK now that everyone has established that I looked like crap before, can we get ready to go on Baby." she said smiling at everyone.

"You didn't look like crap Stace. You were pregnant and had a c-section. You got your figure back really fast." Maureen said smiling at her.

"Baby, you did not look like crap. You always look great." he told her taking her face in his hands.

"I do not. I was fat before, but I love you anyway." she said smiling at him.

"Stace, you were not fat." he told her firmly.

"You're only saying that because I'm your wife." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"We're not done talking about this Stacy." Roger said looking down at her.

"I know Babe. Can it wait? We have to go up and perform now. I can't wait to get back up there." she said excitedly as the rest of the band waved Roger and Stacy to the stage.

"Yeah, we gotta go on anyway. See you guys after. We'll have a party for Stacy's return to the stage. Aunt Janie has Little Roger tonight." Roger said happily as he and Stacy went to the stage. After Stacy said her hellos to the band they climbed on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know we are the Misfit Bohemians and we have a special show in store for you tonight. As some of you may have noticed, my wife is back with us after almost a year on maternity leave to raise our beautiful son, Roger. I am incredibly excited to be singing with her again. So without further ado, let's get on with the music." Roger said happily as he started the opening riff to the first song. Stacy smiled at him before taking her microphone and starting to sing. She felt s comfortable up there along side Roger. She sung her heart out next to him. All of the bohemians cheered them on. Screaming at the top of their lungs for them. "And that's our show. Thanks for coming. Have a good night." Roger called out as he took his guitar off. "Can we talk now?" he asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Roger, can I not fight with you tonight? Please. I want to just hang out with my husband and our friends and have fun." she asked putting her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to fight with you either Stacy. Can we just talk? Please. That's all I want to do is talk to you." he told her holding her close.

"OK. Let's go outside where it's quieter." she suggested as Collins came over and brought them 2 beers.

"We'll be right back Collins. Just don't start the party without us." Roger said smiling at him as they slipped out the back door.

"Roger, I know what you're gonna say. That you're worried that I'm losing too much weight too soon and you don't think I'm eating. But I am. I'm just eating low calorie, fat free stuff and I'm exercising. I'm being healthy. Don't worry Roger." she told him as he leaned in to her.

"Baby, I just worry because I love you Stacy. I want you around a long time, just like I wanna be around for a long time." he told her holding her in his arms.

"But Roger, you always worry." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I do. I love you Stacy, I'm not gonna apologize for that." he told her moving away from her.

"Roger, I'm fine. I promise. I am eating and I'm taking my meds and I am taking care of myself. I promise. I just wanted to perform again and I didn't want to do that wearing baggy clothes because I have baby weight left over." she said taking his hand in hers, making him turn around.

"You promise, you're not doing anything unhealthy? That you're not hiding anything from me?" he asked looking down at her.

"I promise Roger. I'm not doing anything unhealthy. And I would never hide anything from you. I love you Roger. With all of my heart and soul." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Stacy. More than anything in the world." he told her leaning down to kiss her passionately.

"OK, can we go back inside to celebrate with our friends now?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, let's go." he said kissing her head before they went inside to party.

"Everything OK?" Tony asked as they came in holding each other.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." Stacy said smiling up at Roger as they all partied.

"Is Stacy OK Rog?" Mark asked as Stacy hung out with Maureen and Joanne.

"Yeah, I was worried about her losing so much weight so fast, but she promised me that she was losing it by eating healthy and exercising. I have to believe her." Roger said watching her. She had so much energy. Being pent up in the apartment with the baby really took it's toll on her. She didn't get out much to just sing with he band or hang out with her friends. She didn't mind it, and Roger knew that. Raising their son meant the world them, but she still needed time to be out and be a grown up.

"Hey Babe, what are you boys talking about?" she asked wrapping her arms around Rogers waist.

"Nothing much Baby. Are you having fun?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Tons. Come on, I wanna dance with my sexy rock star husband." he said as a slow song came on the juke box.

"I would love to." he said holding her in his arms swaying to the music.

"I love you Roger." she said as he picked her up to his level.

"I love you too Stace." he said kissing her passionately.

"Would you like to get me out of these pants?" she asked smilng at him.

"More than you can imagine." he said kissing her again before going to say goodbye to their friends.

"That didn't last long." Mark said laughing.

"Good night Mark. We'll be by in the morning to get the baby. We'll take you out for breakfast." Roger said helping Stacy with her coat before putting his on and getting his guitar.

"Good night you two. Don't do nothing I wouldn't do." Tony called out laughing.

"Doesn't leave much. Good night guys. I love you." Stacy yelled laughing as Roger dragged her out of the club to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" Mark asked looking up at Roger, who was fixing his tie.

"Because you're about to marry the mother of your daughter in front of everyone you ever knew in your whole life." Roger said taunting him.

"You are so not helping Roger. Most of these people were probably at my briss." Mark said as Stacy came into the room holding Little Roger.

"That is a visual I did not need. Baby, can you fix this for me?" he asked her as she handed him the baby so she could fix his tie.

"Who did this for our wedding?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yours truly. God was I glad to pass that torch. He's such a baby." Mark said smiling up at Little Roger who was playing with Roger's earring.

"Dude, what did I tell you about the earring? No pull, OK?" he said smiling taking the 1 year olds hand before kissing it.

"Well I thought daddy was taking the earring out for Uncle Mark's wedding?" Stacy said patting his chest.

"I forgot and I don't want to lose it." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"And he likes driving my mother crazy, which in turn drives me crazy. See how his sick twisted mind works?" Mark said as Little Roger reached out for Mark's glasses.

"Oh, I know how his sick and twisted mind works. Remember, I've been with him for 3 years." Stacy told him laughing.

"But you like my sick and twisted mind." Roger said leaning down to kiss her only to have Little Roger's hand on his mouth instead. "Hey, I wanted mommy, not a drooly hand." he said tickling the baby's stomach as he giggled trying to get down.

"I should get back out there. I only came here to make sure you don't torture Mark." she said taking the baby out of his arms before leaning up to kiss Roger goodbye.

"I kissed mommy." he teased the baby sticking his tongue out at him.

"Really mature Roger. Teasing you one year old son. Nice." Stacy said laughing.

"I'm only playing with him. I know he hates when I kiss you." he said laughing as she left the room with the baby.

"You guys are happy, right? I mean married with a baby." Mark asked looking up at him clearly nervous.

"Mark, I'm gonna ask you one question and your answer is important. So think about it. Do you love Janie?" Roger asked holding Mark by his shoulders.

"Roger, what kind of damn question is that? Of course I love her. We've been together almost as long as you and Stacy and we have a daughter together." he told him frustrated.

"Then you should marry her. Don't let her go Mark." Roger told him smiling at him.

"You're right. I mean, I love Janie so much. I should have married her when we found out about Samantha, but I didn't want her to think I was only marrying her because of the baby." Mark told him sitting with his head in his hands.

"Mark, man you gotta breathe. You're getting married in a couple of minutes. You can't go out there a mess like this." Roger told him patting him on the shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected on his wedding day. You sent your sister up to check on Stacy. And then you almost had a nervous breakdown when she didn't come down right away." Mark told him looking up at him laughing.

"Yeah, I was a mess wasn't I?" Roger asked laughing with him.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see the day when badass rocker Roger Davis would be sweating over a girl." Mark teased laughing.

"Yeah well Mark, she's not just any girl. She never was. She was always something special." Roger told him smiling at the thought of Stacy on their wedding day.

"Yeah she was. She still is. You guys deserve to be happy." Mark told him standing up to pace the room.

"So do you and Janie." Roger said as the door opened. It was Collins and Tony.

"So has Roger managed to freak you totally the fuck out?" Collins asked laughing.

"No, I'm neurotic enough on my own. Roger is actually trying to calm me down." Mark said laughing.

"Come on. The girls are ready. Cindy has Sam, so don't worry about her. Just go out there and marry that girl." Collins said hugging him.

"Thanks Collins. Did you ever think you'd see the day when both boho boys would be married with kids?" he asked laughing.

"Roger I saw. You, I didn't think I'd live to see the day. So this is a real treat." Collins said patting Mark on the back.

"Come on Mark. Let's go." Roger said smiling at them before all 4 men left the room.

"Ready Janie?" Stacy asked smiling at her.

"Mark's mom is so gonna hate this dress. She never likes me in anything." she said looking down at her dress.

"Janie, it's a beautiful dress and you look incredible in it. Don't worry about Mark's mom. Luckily, you don't have to marry her. You're marrying Mark. The man who loves you more than anything in this world and the father of your daughter. Just go out there and marry him. The best revenge against your fiance's mother is actually going through with the wedding." Stacy said as they all laughed.

"What would you know about it? Your mother in law is a saint." Janie asked laughing as she hugged Stacy.

"Just think sweetie, you get married and you never have to see her again. She'll be here in Scarsdale and you'll be in New York City with her son and granddaughter." Stacy said laughing.

"Wow, was I this obnoxious to you on your wedding day?" Janie laughed.

"No, but you didn't have my husbands bad influence. Sorry, I was channeling Roger. I'll stop ." she said laughing as Little Roger held his arms up to be picked up.

"That's OK. You have an incredible husband." Janie said smiling at her.

"So will you, if you only get out there and marry that man." Stacy said fixing Little Roger's jacket.

"OK. I love you guys. You know that, right?" Janie asked holding her arms out for Stacy, Maureen and Joanne.

"We know Janie. We love you too." Maureen said as they began walking out to walk down the aisle of the temple. Maureen and Joanne went first and then Stacy walked holding Little Roger's hand before Janie came down alone. Roger and Stacy beamed at one another as she walked towards him. When they got to the end of the aisle Little Roger broke free of Stacy's hand and ran to Roger, who picked him up and stood behind Mark. It was a traditional Jewish wedding.

"Mozel Tov, Mark." Roger said hugging his friend.

"Thanks Rog." Mark said laughing as Mrs. Cohen got up to congratulate Mark and Janie.

"I'm so happy for you Mark. You two make such a beautiful couple." she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Mark said as he and Janie hugged his mother.

"Hey stranger." Stacy said as she and Roger walked towards each other.

"Hey. So, you're the maid of honor, huh?" he asked teasing her.

"Matron of honor actually. I'm married to the grooms hot rockstar best man." she teased back as he feigned disappointment.

"Well I'm a rockstar too, if that helps." he teased as Maureen over heard them.

"You two need therapy. Or keep it down so the rest of us don't." she said as Roger and Stacy looked up at each other laughing.

"Some people can't let us have any fun." Stacy said as Roger leaned down to kiss her, instead getting Little Roger's hand again.

"If you don't stop that." he started as the three of them laughed.

"He wants mommy all to himself." Stacy said laughing as Roger hold her in his free arm.

"I love you Stacy." Roger whispered as he watched Mark and Janie with Samantha and the rest of the Cohen family.

"I love you too Roger." Stacy said smiling at him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mr. & Mrs. Davis, I am pleased to tell you that your son is still HIV negative." the doctor told them smiling as Stacy and Roger broke down crying.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked holding Little Roger on his lap.

"I'm absolutely sure. He has been negative for the last year now. I think it is safe to say he is HIV negative. We ran the test twice, just to make sure." he said smiling as Stacy reached over to take the baby into her arms.

"Oh thank God. I was so afraid I infected you. But you're OK." she said hugging and kissing him.

"Thank you so much doctor. Really. Thank you." Roger said wrapping his arms around Stacy and Little Roger. "Do you hear that Baby, he's negative." he whispered in Stacy's ear.

"Thank you doctor." Stacy said smiling up at him.

"I'll leave you alone. Take as much time as you need." he said smiling at them. "Congratulations." he told them before leaving the room.

"Roger, I can't believe he's really negative. I mean, I always expected it to show up, you know?" Stacy told him smiling.

"I know Baby. I know. This deserves a celebration. I mean, a blow out. Everyone is gonna be so happy. I want to invite my mom and them and everything." he said kissing her head.

"OK. Why don't we get home and start calling people?" Stacy told him wiping her eyes as Little Roger began to squirm.

"Mama down." he said wiggling out of her grasp.

"Come on baby boy. Mommy and daddy are going. Do you want to come with us?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Yeah, I want daddy." he said reaching out for Roger's hand.

"OK baby boy. You can go with daddy. We're gonna go home and call grandma, OK? Do you wanna talk to grandma?" she asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah gamma." he said smiling up at Roger.

"OK buddy, let's go." Roger said picking him up to hug him. "I love you Roger, you know that right?" he asked holding the boy in his arms.

"Yeah daddy. I know." he said hugging Roger back.

"We got really lucky, Baby. You know that, right?" Roger said reaching out for Stacy.

"Yeah, we did." she told him smiling up at him as they left the clinic and walked back to their apartment. They had moved into a bigger apartment in the same building they were in, but on a lower floor for a little more than they were paying in Stacy's small one bedroom.

"Who do you wanna call first?" Roger asked quietly as he took Little Roger out of his stroller and put him in his crib carefully as to not wake him up.

"Your mother, definitely." Stacy said dialing the phone.

"OK then we're calling my mom first." he said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you Stace." he said kissing her neck.

"I love you too Roger." she said smiling up at him as she waited for Mrs. Davis to answer the phone. "Hi mom, it's Stacy... yeah we just got back... he's negative. The doctor says he's out of the woods. He's been negative for a year... I know, it's wonderful... yeah, I guess you can say Roger's happy... I know, I love you too mom... Well we want to celebrate... Of course you guys are invited... I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that... OK, I'll call Janet and Rita... Because I want to be the one to tell them... I know, I love you too mom... Roger, mom says she loves you." she said looking up at him.

"I love you too mom." he answered still leaning on Stacy's shoulder.

"You heard him?... OK I'll call you later. Bye." she said hanging up the phone. "I have to call Janet and Joey and then Rita." she said smiling up at him.

"Why can't my mom call them?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Because they should hear it from us." she said dialing Janet's work number. "Jan?... yeah it's Stace... he's negative... yeah, his done with tests, at least until he gets older... I know, we couldn't be happier... well we want to have a party for him... no we haven't decided yet, I'll call you and let you know... I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to work, but I'll call Joey and Rita, OK?... Because I'm the mommy and I'm allowed... I love you too Jan... OK Bye." she said laughing before dialing Rita's work number.

"I'm gonna lay down while Roger is taking a nap. I didn't sleep really well last night." Roger said leaning in to kiss her.

"I know, you were tossing and turning all night. Are you OK?" she asked hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, it's just been a very emotionally draining morning." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close beginning to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh Roger, it's OK. Let it out." she said caressing his head as she cried too.

"I'm sorry Stace. I mean, I'm just so relieved he's negative." he said holding her tighter.

"Me too Roger. Me too." she whispered crying with him.

"We got a good life, don't we?" he said looking at her, his eyes were red and his face was wet from crying.

"Yeah we do. I am so grateful for what we have. We have each other, we have an amazing family and that little boy in there has brought me more joy than I ever thought I'd ever get in my life. We got it good." she said as he wiped her tears from her face.

"That goes for you too Baby. You have made me so happy these last 4 years. I used to think I'd never have a normal life, but then you came along and not only showed me it was possible, but I deserved it. I love you so much Stace." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger. You have no idea how much, because just when I think I know, I love you even more." she said holding him closer to her.

"Why don't you call Rita and Joey and I'll call Mark and Janie and everyone and then we can lay down for a little while." he said smiling down at her.

"What about Roger? He's not gonna be sleeping very long." she said laughing.

"He can lay down with us. I want to spend more time with him anyway. And then maybe we can take him to the park or something. So he can be a normal kid." he said kissing her head.

"OK, I like that idea. But if you two take up the whole bed like you usually do, I'll scream." she said laughing.

"Don't worry Baby, he's just going through a daddy phase. He'll be back to not letting me near you again in no time. I like these daddy phases though." he said smiling down at her.

"I know. So do I. I like seeing you two together." she told him smiling up at him.

"Hurry up and call Rita and Joey so I can call everyone else and I'll meet you in bed." he said smiling down at her.

"OK." she said picking up the phone to call Rita at work. "Hi Rita Davis, please... Ree, the baby's negative... yeah, we're sure... no that's it, no more tests... I know, it is pretty great. Listen we want to throw a party for him... no we're not sure when but I'll let you know... Of course he's happy... OK I'll talk to you later... I love you too Ree, Bye." she said hanging up before dialing Joey's work number. "Hi, is Joey there?... Thanks... No it's his sister in law... Thanks... Joey, the baby's negative... yeah we just got the results... no it's his last one... Thank you ... yeah he's right here... OK, I love you too Joey. Here his is. He wants to talk to you." hse told him smiling as she handed him the phone.

"Hey Joe... thanks a lot man... yeah we're really relieved... I know man... Listen, we're throwing him a party, but we haven't figured out when but we'll let you know as soon as we know... no Stace already called them... because she wanted to be the one to tell you... yeah pretty incredible... me too man... OK bye." Roger said happily hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?" she asked looking up at him.

"Just that he's really happy that baby was negative and that we deserved that news and the he loves us. And he said something about you being pretty incredible for wanting to be the one tell him and not just letting Janet call him." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Not so fast Romeo. Now we have to call Mark and Janie, Collins and Tony, and Maureen and Joanne." she said smiling up at him.

"I know. I was just taking a break." he said laughing before dialing the loft. "Mark, pick up. It's not your mom, man. Pick up... hey Janie, yeah we got back a little while ago, where's Mark?... well get him... He'll want to come to the phone for this... OK... Are you both there?... He's negative... yeah, that's it. No more worries... of course we're gonna celebrate, but we have to plan something, we want my mom, sisters and Joey to come... yeah... OK we'll talk about it later... because your Godson is sleeping and me and Stace wanna lay down for a little while... I'm not bringing him up to play with Samantha while we sleep... because we want to hang out with him today... We'll call you before we leave, we'll take the kids to the park... OK... Love you too Janie... Oh you know I love you Marky... Yeah, later." he said laughing before dialing Collins number. "Collins... where's Tony?... Good, Roger's negative... yeah, I know... yeah party, but we'll have to plan something for this weekend probably... so mom and them can come... OK... we love you guys too... OK see you guys later. Bye." he said dialing Maureen and Joannes number. "Jo, is Mo there? Good hold the phone up so you can both hear... Roger's negative... yeah, it is great... we'll do something, but I'll talk to you later about it... OK... Love you guys too... Bye." he said hanging u as he ran into the bedroom to Stacy, who was fast asleep. "I love you Baby." he whispered as he kissed her head before going into his sons room and just watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Roger began to cry quietly, thanking God his son wasn't being punished for his mistakes. As he began to walk out, Little Roger woke up crying. "Hey buddy, I'm here." he said picking him up and holding him close to him.

"Daddy." he said looking up at Roger hugging him.

"Yeah buddy, daddy's right here. But don't wake mommy, OK? She's really tired, OK? Come on. Let's leave mommy a note and we'll go up to see Samantha. You wanna go play with Samantha?" he asked going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Manta." he said holding on to Roger's neck tight.

"OK Buddy, let's go play with Samantha." he said writing Stacy a note before going upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on Sammie, want to be late for school." Stacy called out rushing around the loft.

"She's been in there doing her hair for 10 minutes." Janie said handing Stacy her coffee.

"Sammie, let's go." Stacy called out again as she opened the door.

"Your hair looks so pretty honey." Janie said as the 7 year old came out of her room with her hair in clips and braids going down the sides of her hair.

"Aunt Stacy taught me how to do it." she said putting her bookbag on.

"She's gonna be a hair stylist." Stacy said as Little Roger sat on the couch.

"Mom, can we go? I have to meet Ty in the schoolyard." he said looking over at them.

"Sure baby boy. Are you ready Sammie?" Stacy asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said smiling up at her.

"OK let's go." Janie said as they all left the loft to go to school. "So RJ are you excited about spending the weekend with Aunt Janet and Uncle Joey?" she asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah, Uncle Joey said he's gonna play me some tapes of when dad was younger." he said excitedly holding Stacy's hand.

"I heard those. They're really funny." Stacy said laughing looking down at him.

"He said he has videos too from when dad played on the boardwalk and stuff." he said looking up at her.

"Now those tapes are really funny. You should see him acting like he's Springsteen or something. And you're not gonna believe how young your dad looks. He looks just like you." Stacy said smiling at him.

"Well Springsteen rocks." he said as Janie and Stacy exchanged looks.

"Roger." they said in unison as they laughed.

"What? Dad's awesome." he told her proud of his rock star dad.

"Yes he is." she said smiling at him as they approached the school.

"Bye mom." RJ said reaching up to kiss Stacy as Tyler ran towards him.

"Bye baby boy. Be good and learn lots of stuff." she said laughing as he ran off.

"Bye Aunt Stacy." Sammie said reaching up to hug and kiss her.

"At least I still you have you, huh little girl?" Stacy said smiling at Sammie as she hugged her.

"You always have me Aunt Stacy." she said hugging her tighter.

"I know my girl. Be good and learn lots of stuff." she said kissing her head before Sammie ran into the schoolyard.

"I will." she yelled without turning back.

"She is such a good girl." Stacy said folding her arms as she watched the kids in the schoolyard.

"She sure is. She loves spending time with you." Janie said smiling at her.

"I know. I love spending time with her too. Being with the kids makes it easier when Roger's on tour, you know?" she said as they turned to go home.

"Do you wanna do something? Just you and me while the kids are in school?" Janie asked looking at her.

"I'd love to, but I really need to get some writing done. I wanna submit my manuscript by the end of next month and I have a lot to do." she said walking with her.

"Stace, we're all worried about you. Whenever Roger goes on tour it seems like you lock yourself in the apartment and rarely come out until he gets home." Janie told her stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just miss him when he's gone. But I really have to get some writing done today." she said looking at her best friend.

"Then would you mind if I kept you company? I could use time out of the loft." Janie suggested smiling at her.

"I'm gonna be writing, so I'm not gonna be much company." she said smiling back.

"That's OK. It'll be fun to try to read in the peace and quiet. I'm not used to it." she said with a laugh.

"OK then. You can hang out with me." Stacy said hugging her before they went back to Roger and Stacy's apartment.

"I'm just gonna go get my book. I'll be right down." Janie said going up to the loft.

"OK, I'll be here." Stacy said smiling at her as she opened the door to the apartment. She set her keys down and took her sweater off before going into the bedroom for her laptop.

"Hey Baby." Roger said smiling as he lay in bed.

"Roger, you're home?" she yelled jumping on the bed to greet him.

"Yeah Baby, I'm home." he said sitting up to hold her in his arms. "I missed you so much." he said kissing her head.

"I missed you too, but I thought you weren't gonna be home until next week." she asked pulling back to look at him.

"Rob broke his arm, so we had to postpone some shows." he told her leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"I love you Roger." she said as tears of joy came to her eyes.

"Oh Baby, you have no idea." he said caressing her face.

"Stace, I'm here." Janie called out as she entered the apartment.

"Janie was gonna hang out with me today down here while I got some writing done. I'll go get rid of her." she whispered to him kissing him again.

"No, I wanna say hi." he said getting out of bed and slipping back into his clothes.

"OK Baby." she said kissing him one last time. "Hey Janie. Sorry." Stacy said coming out of her bedroom wiping her eyes.

"Is everything OK sweetie?" Janie asked rushing over to her out of concern.

"Yeah, actually everything is amazing." she said smiling at her as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"Roger." she yelled looking up.

"Hey Janie." he said smiling at her as she ran over to hug him.

"What are you going home so soon? I thought you were gone for another week?" she asked hugging him tight.

"My dumbass bassist decided to go skateboarding and forgot he was 30 and he broke his arm, so we had to postpone the rest of the tour for at least 2 months." he said laughing as he smiled at Stacy.

"2 months with no touring? Roger that's great." Stacy said excitedly.

"I thought you'd like that. And by the time I have to go back on tour school will be out and you and RJ can come with." he told her smiling.

"Honey, I'm in the middle of my manuscript and I wanted to submit it by the end of next month. And then I'm gonna have meetings and editors and putting the finishing touches on it and stuff. I can't be gone for that long." she said looking up at him.

"OK, well we'll figure something out. You have to get your manuscript submitted." he said taking her in his arms.

"I guess we'll worry about it then. But right now I wanna enjoy having my husband home early." she said wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"I guess I'll go upstairs." Janie said smiling at them.

"No, my wife is gonna get her writing done, like she planned on and I'm gonna go hang out up in the loft with you so she can have some peace and quiet." Roger said leaning down to kiss Stacy before sitting on the couch to get his boots back on.

"You don't have to do that. I wanna spend time with my husband, who I haven't seen in almost 3 months." Stacy said looking down at him.

"Baby, you have work to do. We'll do something special tonight and this weekend. I promise." he said smiling up at her.

"But Roger..." she started before he cut her off.

"Stace, I missed you too, but you have work to do and I'm not gonna get in your way. And don't worry about the kids. I'll pick them up from school." he told her getting up off of the couch.

"Why do I bother arguing with you?" she asked tilting her head back to look up at him.

"I've been asking you that question for 10 years." he told her leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "I love you Stace." he whispered caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered back smiling up at him.

"We'll be upstairs sweetie." Janie said hugging her. "I bet you're glad he's home." she whispered smiling at her.

"I am." Stacy said back to her before they left the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

"But dad, I don't want to go to Aunt Janet and Uncle Joey's this weekend. I wanna hang out with you." RJ said looking up Roger as Stacy packed his bag.

"I know buddy. Listen, how about we make a deal? You go to Aunt Janet and Uncle Joey's tonight and me and mom meet you and grandma's tomorrow and we'll all hang out this weekend?" he suggested sitting on the couch with his son.

"You promise?" he asked looking up at him.

"I totally promise." he said smiling as he looked into his own green eyes.

"OK, I guess." he agreed smiling up at him.

"Cool." he said hugging him.

"I love you dad." he said with his arms wrapped around Roger's neck.

"I love you too buddy." he said kissing his sons head.

"RJ you have to get your stuff together. Uncle Joey's gonna be here any minute." Stacy called out from the bedroom.

"OK mom." he said getting up and running into his room.

"I hate that I'm away so much." Roger told her as she sat on the couch next to him.

"I know, but Roger you're following your dream and that's important for him to see. You're only gone 3 months at a time every 2 months. He's fine." she said smiling over at him.

"I know. But it doesn't mean it's any easier when I leave him." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Mom, can I bring my playstation?" RJ asked standing in the doorway of his room.

"No because Uncle Joey has all that stuff for you." Stacy said caressing Roger's chest.

"No he doesn't. He only has Nintendo and Sega." RJ argued as Roger kissed her head.

"Your mom said no buddy. Uncle Joey has enough of that stuff for you." he said smiling at him.

"OK dad." he said going back into his room.

"Why is it he listens to you, but argues with me?" she argued looking up at him.

"Because I'm the dad." he said laughing as there was a knock at the door.

"That's Joey." Stacy said starting to get up as Roger caressed her shoulder.

"I'll get it Baby." he told her smilind at her.

"Hey Rog, good to see you back so soon." he said hugging his brother in law.

"Yeah, Rob is such a dumbass." Roger said laughing.

"Good thing, huh?" Joey said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, good thing." he said smiling down at Stacy.

"Hi Joey." she said laughing as RJ came out of his room to greet his uncle.

"Uncle Joey." he yelled jumping into his arms.

"Ugh, dude you're getting too big for this." Joey said putting him down.

"I know, can you believe he's 8 already?" Roger said messing up his sons hair.

"I remember the day he was born." Joey said smiling down at him.

"So do I." Stacy said laughing as Roger smiled looking down. "Your dad was so nervous." she said smiling up at Roger.

"Why were you nervous dad?" RJ asked looking up at him.

"Because I've never had a kid before and here I was about to have one. You'll see what I mean when you grow up and have a kid of your own. It's the greatest experience in the world." Roger said smiling down at him.

"Come on buddy. Your Aunt Janet is expecting us." Joey said picking up RJ's bag.

"We're gonna come out tomorrow and send the rest of the weekend at moms." Stacy told him standing up .

"Yeah, mom'll like that. Oh I almost forgot, guess who I ran into yesterday?" Joey asked looking up at Roger.

"Not a clue." Roger said looking at him.

"Jack Marshall." Joey said as Roger started laughing.

"I thought he was living somewhere out west?" he asked smiling.

"He was, but he moved back. When he found out I was married to Janet, he immediately asked about you. I told him you're recording and touring. He wasn't surprised by that but when I told him you were married with a kid, he almost died." Joey said laughing.

"I can't wait to hear this. Why?" Stacy asked smiling up at Roger.

"Well Roger was just never the marrying type. Having a kid, sure. But not married." Joey said laughing.

"Oh really?" Stacy said as Roger put his arm around her.

"Well you got me to marry you Baby." he said smiling down at her.

"Nice save Davis." she said laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Wait until he finds out you're gonna be around this weekend. He's definitely gonna want to hang out." Joey told him smiling.

"I can't wait to see him again." Roger said smiling at them.

"RJ, you be good for Uncle Joey and Aunt Janet, OK? Me and dad will see you tomorrow." Stacy said kissing his forehead. "I love you." she said hugging him.

"I know mom. I love you too." he said smiling up at her.

"I love you buddy. Be good." Roger said smiling down at RJ before hugging him.

"I love you too dad." he said smiling up at him.

"Take care of my baby, Joey." Stacy said hugging him goodbye.

"I will sis." he said smiling as they left.

"So now what?" Roger asked sweeping her into his arms.

"Hmm, I'm sure we can think of something." Stacy said looking up at Roger seductively as he picked her up and carried her into the bedrooom.


	21. Chapter 21

"Roger, I'm so happy you're back from touring." Mrs. Davis said hugging her son as he and Stacy walked in the house.

"Hi mom." he said smiling as he hugged his mother.

"You must be happy Roger's home early." Rita said hugging Stacy.

"You're not kidding. I come home from walking the kids to school with Janie and I go in my room to get my laptop and he's laying in our bed." Stacy said smiling at her.

"What a nice surprise." Mrs. Davis said hugging Stacy.

"What time is Joey bringing RJ over?" Roger asked smiling at them.

"Not until later. He took him to the boardwalk to show him where you used to play." Rita told him laughing.

"Oh lord. He didn't show him those tapes, did he?" Roger asked as Stacy laughed.

"Are you kidding? They had a special screening last night." Rita said laughing with her.

"Oh man." he said covering his face embarrassed.

"He wanted to see his dad in his glory." Stacy said smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah, my glory. Wearing my Springsteen headband trying to play the harmonica." he said laughing.

"Honey, you were 15. That was the Jersey rocker look." Stacy said patting his chest.

"I am never gonna live it down now." he said as he picked up their bag.

"Oh Roger stop. That boy worships the ground you walk on. He thinks the sun rises and sets by you." Mrs. Davis said smiling up at him.

"He does, you know." Stacy agreed smiling up at him.

"I just wish I wasn't missing so much with him being on tour." he said looking serious.

"Roger, like I've told you. It doesn't matter how much time you spend with him. It's what you do with the time that matters. He's growing up fine." Stacy told him leaning up to kiss him.

"I know. I'm gonna put the bags upstairs." he said caressing her face before going up stairs.

"Is he OK?" Rita asked watching him go up the stairs.

"Yeah, he just gets hit with regret for following his dream sometimes. I just have to tell him he's doing it for RJ and he's fine." Stacy said smiling at them.

"How are you guys doing with him being on tour?" Mrs. Davis asked looking at her.

"We're great. I'm so proud of him, you know? He's doing what he loves and he's so incredibly talented. But when he's gone, I'm a mess. But I have RJ and he calls me all the time. And when he comes home everything is amazing. I just hate when we have to say goodbye." she told them quietly trying not to cry.

"I know sweetie." Mrs. Davis said hugging her.

"Don't tell him, OK? Please. He's feeling enough guilt over RJ. I don't want to add to it." she said pulling away to look at her.

"Don't worry sweetie. But you really should talk to him about it. He would hate it that you were hurting so much over him being gone." Mrs. Davis said looking at her.

"What good is that gonna do mom? It's only gonna make him feel guiltier and he doesn't need that. I don't want him to give it up for me. He's too good, you know? No, I'm OK." she told her as Roger came down the stairs.

"What'd I miss?" he asked smiling at them.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Stacy said smiling up at him as Mrs. Davis and Rita looked at each other.

"So what do you wanna do until Joey, Janet and RJ get here?" Roger asked smiling down at her.

"How about we just stay here and catch up with mom and Rita?" Stacy suggested smiling up at him.

"Sounds good to me Baby." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Why don't you two go out? I don't think Joey and Janet are bringing the baby until later. I know Jack's been waiting for you to come home." Mrs. Davis told them smiling.

"Are you sure mom?" Roger asked looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist.

"I'm positive sweetie. Go. Have fun." she said smiling at them.

"OK. Thanks mom." he said as they kissed them goodbye before leaving the house.

"Someone needs to talk to Roger." Rita said looking at her mother.

"Rita, you heard Stacy. She doesn't want him to feel more guilty than he already does." Mrs. Davis told her going into the kitchen.

"But mom, you saw how upset Stacy was getting." Rita said following her.

"I know honey. But it's between them." Mrs. Davis said putting on some tea.

"That's just it mom. It's not between them. Stacy is keeping it to herself. If Roger knew how she felt you know he would stop touring." Rita said sitting at the table.

"And that is exactly what Stacy doesn't want. You know what your brother's been through to finally realize his dream. If she told him how she felt, she would be taking it away from him. Would you want to do that to him after everything? I know I wouldn't." she said looking at her daughter.

"But mom..." she started before being cut off by her mother.

"Rita, no. Nobody is telling him anything. It's up to Stacy and she doesn't want us to tell him." Mrs. Davis told her as Rita looked down.

"Mom, I'm just worried about her." she told her quietly.

"Me too honey. But all we can do is be here for her when she needs us and help her like a family." Mrs. Davis told her caressing her cheek.

"I know mom." she said smiling at her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Stace." Roger called out as he returned to the apartment. He didn't see Stacy anywhere. The bedroom door was closed, so he opened it. Stacy was laying on the bed crying into a pillow. "Stace." he called out quietly as he rushed over to her.

"Roger, I didn't hear you." she said finally noticing him sitting up wiping her eyes.

"What's the matter? Did you have a doctor's appointment?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"No, that's not until next week. I'm fine. Really. Did you get everything you need?" she asked trying to act like nothing happened.

"Stacy, talk to me. Why are you crying?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine Roger. Really?" she said trying to get off of the bed.

"Dammit Stacy, I come home and find my wife crying. Would you tell me why please?" he asked holding her hand in his.

"Roger, I'm fine. Please." she told him holding back her tears.

"How am I supposed to leave you like this tomorrow?" he asked as she sat back down next to him.

"You have to Roger. You have a tour to get back to." she said as her eyes filled up again.

"Stace, do you want me to stay home?" he asked looking in her water filled eyes.

"Roger, you have to go. You have obligations." she told him as a tear escaped her eyes.

"That's not what I asked Stacy. Do you want me to stay home?" he asked holding her face in his hands.

"Yeah I do." she said finally breaking down as he took her into his arms.

"Oh Baby, I wanna stay too. You're the one who's been convincing me to go." he whispered kissing her head.

"I know, but Roger this is your dream and has been for most of your life. I don't want you to give it up because I can't stand to be without you for 3 months." she told him crying into his chest.

"Stace it was your dream too. You and me started the Misfit Bohemians 10 years ago when we met. Why don't you and RJ come with us?" he asked her caressing her hair.

"Roger you know why we can't come. I have those meeting with the editors and it's gonna take all summer. Besides it was never as important to me as it was to you. My goal was always to write. It's one of the reasons I moved here to begin with." she said looking up at him.

"But Stace, I don't want to pursue my music if it hurts you. I love you. You mean more to me." he told her caressing her wet face.

"Roger, if you give up on this, then everything you've been through would be for nothing. April, the drugs, the withdrawal, your HIV, Mimi. It'll all be for nothing. You and the Bohemians are doing great. I'm so proud of you." she said still looking up at him.

"Baby, none of it could ever be for nothing. It brought you into my life, didn't it?" he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"Roger, you know what I mean." she said sitting up.

"Yeah, I do Stace. OK how about I finish up this leg of the tour and then speak to the label about me just playing local for a while. At least until RJ is older and maybe you can come with us. I've been wanting to sing with you again." he suggested smiling at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked as he wiped her tears.

"About what Baby?" he asked pushing her hair behind her ears.

"All of it. You playing local and then me rejoining the band when RJ gets older." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah, why not? We were great together." he told her caressing her cheek.

"We'll see about me singing again, but I love the idea of you only playing locally. That way you'll be home every night." she said smiling at him.

"Ok, so that's what I'll do." he said taking her in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it'll cut down on your exposure and your success." she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, none of it means as much to me as you and RJ do. I want to be with my family." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"But Roger, you've wanted this your whole life." she asked caressing his face.

"That was before I had a family. Now you guys are all I want." he said smiling down at her.

"I love you Roger." she said holding him closer to him.

"I love you too Stacy." he whispered caressing her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, I hate when you leave." RJ told him hugging him.

"I hate leaving buddy, but listen. I'm only gonna be gone 2 months this time and then I'm not gonna be going out on tour until you're older. So I'll be here." he told him hugging him tight.

"Cool. I can't wait." he said smiling at him.

"Me neither man. Me neither. I love you RJ." Roger said kissing his sons head.

"I know dad. I love you too." he said smiling at him.

"Hey Babe." Stacy said smiling up at him.

"I love you Baby." Roger said playing with her hair.

"I love you too Roger." she said starting to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'll be back before you know it and then I'm not going anywhere. I promise." he whispered caressing her hair.

"I know. I'm sorry Roger. Just take care of yourself, OK? And get back to me as soon as you can." she asked wiping her eyes.

"If I have to throw a skateboard under Rob myself, I'll come back to you." he joked holding her face in his hands.

"No don't do that. Do it to Danny." she said laughing with him.

"We'll do Baby. I love you." he told her kissing her long and slow.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered running her fingers through his short blond hair.

"I'll call you Baby. Every chance I get." he said leaning his forehead into hers.

"You better." she said smiling at him.

"I gotta go Baby. I'm gonna miss you." he whispered holding her in his arms one last time.

"I'm gonna miss you too Roger." she said holding him tight.

"Bye RJ. I love you and I'm gonna miss you." he said hugging his son again.

"I love you too dad and I'm gonna miss you too." RJ said hugging him.

"Bye Baby." Roger said taking Stacy's face in his hand before kissing her again.

"Bye Roger." she said standing by the door as he left.

"Are you OK mom?" RJ asked looking up at her.

"Yeah baby boy. I'm fine. This is the last time we'll be doing that. Thank God, I don't think I could take that again." she said hugging him.

"I know mom. Me neither." he said hugging her back.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dad that was the most awesome movie ever." RJ said as they left the movie theater.

"I'm glad you liked it. What do you wanna do now?" Roger asked looking down at his 13 year old son.

"I wanna go to that music store and look at that cool guitar." he replied as Roger looked down at him.

"How about you help me pick something nice out for your mom? Her birthday is next week and I want to get her something really special." Roger suggested looking down at him.

"What do you wanna get her?" he asked looking up at him.

"I was thinking of getting her a heart necklace like the one she's been eyeballing in the catalogues since Christmas." he said smiling down at him.

"That's an awesome idea dad. She'll love that. Dad can we get something for her from me too?" he said smiling back.

"Of course we can." he said as they started towards the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, how am I gonna tell Roger that I'm pregnant?" Stacy asked crying in the bedroom.

"Sweetie, Roger will be thrilled. You know how much he loves being a dad to RJ." she answered as she spoke to her in the phone.

"I know and he's the best father in the world, but do you remember how hard it was waiting for all of RJ's tests to come back? It was torture. On all of us." she said sweeping her hair out of her face.

"I remember the day you two found out you were gonna have RJ. You two were ecstatic." Mrs. Davis said smiling into the phone.

"I remember how scared I was that I was gonna give him HIV." she said wiping her eyes.

"I know, but sweetie everything worked out. RJ is happy and healthy and so are you and Roger. Don't worry about it. Just tell your husband he's gonna be a father again. He'll be thrilled. I know my son." Mrs. Davis said supportively.

"I will. I'll tell him tonight. Thanks mom. What would I do without you?" Stacy asked smiling at the phone.

"You wouldn't have your husband who worships you and gave you two amazing children." she replied laughing.

"That's for sure. I'll call you later. I love you mom." she said smiling.

"I love you too sweetie. And Stacy, honey, congratulations." she told her before hanging up the phone.

"Thanks mom." Stacy said hanging up the phone as she heard Roger and RJ walk in the door.

"Hey Baby, did you get any writing done?" Roger asked as RJ took his jacket off.

"No, I have a lot on my mind. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go to my room. I gotta get changed to go out with Uncle Collins and Sammie." RJ said going into his room.

"OK dude. Is everything OK Baby?" he asked following her.

"Um, yeah. It depends." she said shutting the door.

"What's wrong Stace? You're scaring me." he said looking at her as he stood over her.

"Roger um, you remember I had a doctors appointment the other day, right?" she said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah?" he answered unsure of where she was headed.

"Well, he told me I'm um, I'm 6 weeks pregnant Roger." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, that's great. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked smiling at her as he knelt in front of her.

"I was scared. I mean, aren't you? We got lucky with RJ being negative and I don't know, I guess I wasn't sure how you'd react." she said looking down at him as tears came to her eyes.

"Of course I'm scared Stace, but we can't live in fear. I love our life. I couldn't be happier." he said leaning up to kiss her.

"Really? I mean, I thought you would be really freaked out or something" she said looking down at him.

"Stace this is the most amazing news.." he said taking her into his arms.

"I love you Roger." she said holding him tight.

"I love you too Stace. Hey RJ, get in here." Roger yelled laughing as he still held Stacy in his arms.

"I take it we're telling him." Stacy said laughing as she looked up at Roger.

"Of course. This is great news." he said kissing her head.

"What's up dad?" he asked enterng their bedroom.

"Me and your mom are having another baby. You're gonna be a big brother." he said as Stacy turned around to look at him.

"That's awesome. Congratulations guys." he asked running over to hug them.

"Sweetie, are you OK with this?" Stacy said looking up at him.

"Of course I am mom. Does that mean dad's not gonna be touring until the new baby gets older?" he said as RJ and Stacy looked at Roger.

"That's right. I wanna be there for this baby too just like I've been here for you." Roger said patting RJ on his shoulder.

"Good because mom and the new baby need you." RJ said smiling up at Roger.

"Honey, you don't have to do that. You've been waiting long enough." Stacy said looking up at Roger.

"No Stace, this is my child too and I don't wanna miss out on anything, just like I didn't want to leave miss anything with RJ. Anyway, I like playing local. I like sleeping in my own bed next to my beautiful wife." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Um guys, must you? Isn't this how mom got pregnant again in the first place?" RJ joked as Roger and Stacy broke their kiss and Roger held Stacy close.

"Sorry man. You know how I get when I'm around your mom." Roger said smiling down at Stacy.

"Yeah, like you two are the only two people on the planet. Unfortunately, you're not." RJ laughed as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, it's Sammie." he said leaving the bedroom.

"Sweetie, don't tell Sammie just yet, OK? Your dad and I should tell everyone together, OK." Stacy said as he turned to her.

"No problem mom." he said smiling at her as he answered the door.

"I love you Stace." Roger whispered looking down at her.

"I know, I love you too Roger." Stacy said leaning up to kiss him before leaving the bedroom.

"Hey Sammie, where's mom and dad?" Roger asked with his arm around Stacy.

"Their upstairs. Mom sent me down to ask you guys if you wanna eat with them tonight." she said standing in the door way.

"That sounds nice." Stacy said smiling over at the 12 year old.

"But Baby, I wanted to go out just you and me." Roger whined pulling her closer.

"I know, we can do it tomorrow. Remember, RJ's going over to mom's for the rest of the weekend." Stacy said smiling up at him.

"Oh right. OK. Baby." he said kissing her head as she smiled at him.

"Is it me, or are they getting weirder?" Sammie asked looking up at RJ.

"No, it's not you." he said as Roger laughed at them.

"Thanks a lot you two." he said as RJ laughed.

"No problem dad. I'm gonna go wait upstairs to say see what Aunt Janie's making." RJ said grabbing his leather jacket before opening the door of the apartment.

"OK sweetie. Why don't you wear that nice jacket grandma bought you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because I like the jacket dad got me." he answered as he put it on.

"Yeah he likes the jacket dad got him." Roger mimicked as Sammie laughed.

"Uncle Roger, you are such a child." she said laughing.

"I love you too my sweet girl." Roger said smiling at her.

"I know, I love you too Uncle Roger." she said going over to hug him.

"Well don't let your uncle get you two into any trouble. You can do just fine on your own, you don't need his help." Stacy said laughing as Roger leaned down to bury his face in her neck.

"We won't mom." RJ said rushing out of the apartment.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked laughing as he nibbled on her neck.

"I'm gonna be a dad again. I'm happy." he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"We should go upstairs and tell everyone." she whispered putting her arms around his neck

"We should call mom." he said standing up straight to look at her.

"She kind of, sort of, already knows." she said burying her face in his chest.

"How long?" he asked smiling down at her.

"2 days. I'm really sorry Baby. I needed someone to talk to who wasn't you, so I called her." she said looking up at him.

"That's OK Stace. I understand." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you Roger." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"For what Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"For giving me a family." she said holding his head in her hands before leaning up to kiss him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Roger, why do you insist on buying pink everything? We don't know the baby's a girl yet." Stacy said laughing as he emptied a bag onto the couch.

"I have a feeling. Look whatelse I found." he said beaming as he held up a baby pink onesie that said Daddy Loves Me on it.

"Oh Baby, that's so adorable, but you have to stop. I am not having my son wear baby pink things." she said laughing at him.

"No, but our daughter can." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"I forgot how cute you are when I'm pregnant. I get the morning sickness and you get the cravings." Stacy laughed as she leaned in to him.

"I want the baby to have toys and clothes." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, OK Roger." she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Davis' are you decent?" Janie asked coming into the apartment.

"Yeah Janie, come on in." Stacy called out as Roger held her in his arms on the couch.

"I was gonna ask what you guys were up to, but I see Roger's been shopping again." she said laughing seeing all the pink things Roger bought.

"Yeah, if he keeps it up there's gonna be no room for us." Stacy laughed as he kissed her head.

"What? I'm excited." he said smiling down at her.

"Trust me Roger, we can tell." Janie said laughing. "Where's RJ?" she asked smiling at them.

"He's staying with Joey and Janet for the weekend. He was getting nauseous at how lovey dovey Roger's been getting since he found out about the baby. He needed, in his words, time with normal people." she said laughing.

"Yeah, you guys do tend to get out of hand." Janie said laughing.

"Sorry." Roger said kissing Stacy's head.

"Don't be sorry. You guys have been together for over 15 years. I wish me and Mark were like that still." Janie said smiling.

"Is everything OK with you and Mark?" Stacy asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Really. I'm just saying that you two have a way of not taking each other for granted." she said smiling at them.

"We swore to each other years ago that we would never take each other or our relationship for granted and we haven't." Stacy said smiling up at Roger.

"That was on your 27th birthday." Roger said leaning down to kiss her.

"I think that's really great guys." Janie said smiling at them as Roger kissed Stacy's head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, can you come home please?" Stacy asked into the phone crying.

"Stace, what's the matter?" Roger asked holding the phone at the studio.

"I think there's something wrong with the baby, please just come home." she pleaded crying.

"Stace, I'm coming. I'm coming Baby, just stay calm." Roger said hanging up the phone and rushing out of the studio. When he arrived home, Stacy was laying on the bed curled up in a ball clutching her stomach crying. "Stacy, what happened?" he asked rushing over to her.

"I don't know. I was sitting on the couch writing and then I started getting cramps in my stomach, so I got up to go to the bathroom and I started bleeding. Roger, I think I'm losing the baby." she told him crying as he scooped her into his arms to carry her out of the apartment.

"Come on Baby, I'm taking you to the hospital." he whispered holding back his own tears.

"I don't want to lose the baby Roger." she cried harder holding on to him.

"Shh Stace, it's OK. I just want to make sure you're OK." he told her leaving the building to hail a cab.

"I'm scared Roger." Stacy cried as Roger put her into the cab before getting in himself.

"Me too Baby, Just calm down, OK? Please. Let's just make sure you're OK." he whispered holding her in his arms as tears fell from his eyes.

"But Roger, the baby..." she cried into his chest.

"Shh Stace, we're almost there. Hang on." he told her wiping his eyes. As the cab pulled up to the emergency room of the hospital, he threw money at the driver and carried Stacy into the hospital. "A little help please." he yelled as a couple of nurses rushed to his aid.

"What is it sir?" they asked looking at Stacy.

"It's my wife. She's 3 months pregnant and she said she's feeling bad cramps and she's bleeding. She's HIV positive." he said as another nurse brought a gurney for Roger to place her on.

"Roger, don't leave me, please." Stacy cried reaching out for him.

"Baby, I'm right here. I swear, I'm not gonna leave you." he said taking her hand as the doctors and nurses wheeled her towards the examining rooms.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked looking up at Roger.

"Stacy. Stacy Davis." he answered trying not to cry.

"It's OK Stacy. We're gonna take care of you, OK?" the nurse told her comfortingly.

"Mr. Davis, how far along is she?" the doctor asked as they rushed down the hallway.

"She's 13 and a half weeks." he said running next to the gurney to keep up.

"And how old is she?" another doctor asked looking up at him.

"She's 39." Roger answered as they reached the room and they began to work on her.

"Sir, can you step back please?" the nurse asked trying to get to Stacy.

"No, let him stay please." Stacy cried as the doctors examined her.

"OK Stace, I'm here. I'm not leaving you, I swear. I'll never leave you." Roger said as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry, it looks like you're having a miscarriage Stacy." the doctor said as he put the ultra sound receiver on her stomach and failed to find a heartbeat.

"Oh my God Roger. I'm losing our baby." Stacy said crying harder.

"It's OK Stace. Is she gonna be OK?" Roger asked looking up at the doctor.

"We're gonna have to take her to surgery and she'll be fine. I'm so sorry." the doctor said turning the ultra sound machine off.

"No, oh my God Roger. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Stacy cried as Roger moved closer to her and held her close to him.

"No Baby. You didn't do anything wrong." he cried holding her face to him as he kissed her head repeatedly before the doctor went out to call the operating room.

"Roger, our baby is gone." she cried into his neck as he still held her.

"Stacy, this is not your fault. These things happen sometimes. It's gonna be OK." he told her quietly as he cried with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Janie asked rushing into the waiting room as Roger sat with his head in his hands.

"She's in surgery. They haven't come out to tell me anything yet." he whispered wiping his eyes.

"Dad, is mom OK?" RJ asked standing next to Janie.

"Yeah man, she's gonna be OK. She lost the baby." he said standing up to hug his son.

"I'm sorry dad." RJ said as he and Roger cried.

"It's not your fault son. These things happen sometimes." Roger said crying as he held his son tight.

"Dad, is mom really gonna be OK?" RJ asked as Roger pulled back to look at him.

"Yeah bud, she's gonna be OK. She's gonna be sad for a while, but we all are. Your mom and I really wanted this baby. Just like we wanted you." he said holding is son's head.

"I know dad. But what about mom's HIV?" RJ said as Janie cried into Mark's shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine RJ. I promise, OK?" he said looking into his sons red, sad eyes. They were as green as his.


	25. Chapter 25

"Roger, how is she?" Mrs. Davis asked rushing down the hallway.

"Not good mom. They had to a hysterectomy. They said something about systs on her fallopian tubes. That's what made her miscarry. She's just laying there. She won't talk to me or even look at me. She's just staring at the wall crying. I don't know what to do." he told her sitting on the floor outside Stacy's room.

"Oh Roger, I'm so sorry. Would you mind if I went in to her?" she asked looking down at him.

"No, I think she would really like that. I think she needs to see you." he said looking up at her.

"Roger, she's gonna be OK, I promise. It just might take some time. I love you sweetie." she said kneeling in front of him.

"I know mom. I love you too. It's just hard, you know? I mean, one minute she's yelling at me for buying baby stuff and the next there's no baby anymore. And now there's never gonna be another baby." he said starting to cry.

"I know sweetie, but you need to pull it together for your wife. It's gonna be hard for her for a while and she needs you to be her rock." she said caressing his arm.

"I know mom, but how? She won't let me help her. She won't even talk to me. When we were in the ER she kept begging me not to leave her and now she won't even look at me. She's my wife and she's hurting and there's nothing I can do about it. How am I gonna fix this?" he asked as tears streamed down his face.

"You just need to give her time right now. She's gonna be OK. You both are." she said as Roger leaned over to hug her.

"I always told her that I would never let anything hurt her, but I couldn't protect her from this. How did I let this happen?" he asked crying harder.

"Roger Andrew Davis, you listen to me. You may think you're superman, but guess what? You're not. You couldn't have stopped this. Sometimes things happen that not even the great Roger Davis could fix. You need to stop blaming yourself and get through this with your family. Do you hear me Roger?" she told him sternly as she pulled back to look at him.

"I know mom, but ever since me and Stacy got together, I swore to her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and then this happens." he asked still crying.

"Roger, you couldn't have protected her from this. Now, you pull yourself together while I go in and see my girl. Come in when you're ready, OK?" she said kissing his head before getting up and reaching out for the door knob.

"Thanks mom." he whispered wiping his eyes.

"Roger, watching you with Stacy and RJ all these years have been some of the proudest moments of my life. The way you take care of your family and cherish every moment with them. You were always the one who was most like your father and seeing you with them is like seeing him again, you know? Talk to him sweetie. He's listening, you know." she said smiling down at him before she entered the hospital room. "Stace, are you up?" she asked quietly as she approached her daughter in law's bed.

"Mom, I lost the baby." she said crying harder as she heard her mother in law's voice.

"I know my girl. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Davis said wrapping her arms around her.

"Roger and I really wanted this baby." Stacy cried as her body shook with emotion.

"I know Honey, I know. Let it out. It's OK. Everything's gonna be OK." Mrs Davis said holding her tighter as she began to cry with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, I can do it. I'm not crippled." Stacy snapped as she walked slowly up the front stairs as Roger tried to help her.

"I know Baby, just take it slow Stace. Be careful." he said quietly as he reached out for her.

"I said I got it." she said entering the apartment.

"OK Stace. Do you want anything? Tea, water? Anything?" he asked wanting to take care of her.

"No Roger, I just want to lay down." she said as she walked slowly to the bedroom.

"Do you want me to lay down with you?" he asked as he followed closely behind her.

"No, I just want to be alone right now. I'm really tired." she said getting into bed as he fluffed up the pillows.

"Roger, stop. I can do it." she told him getting impatient.

"I'm just trying to help you Stace." he said looking down at her.

"I know, but I can do it. Why don't you go to the studio? You haven't been there in days." she said laying her head on the pillows.

"I wanna stay here and take care of you." he said sitting next to her.

"I don't need you to take care of me Roger. I'm fine." she said turning onto her side looking away from him.

"Well Stace, I'm here anyway so if you need me I'll be in the living room." he said getting up leaving the room. As he sat in the living room, he looked under the coffee table. He reached out for the white shopping bag and opened it. It was the stuff he had bought for the baby. He tried to get rid of all the stuff he bought for the baby while Stacy was in the hospital, but he missed this bag. He took a pink teddy bear out and started crying softly as he held it in his arms. At the hospital, the doctors asked him if he wanted to know the sex of the baby and he told them he didn't. He couldn't think about it at the time. The last thing he wanted to know was whether they lost their son or daughter. "How could this be happening?" he asked himself as he cried. Everything was perfect just a few days ago. They were having another baby and they were on top of the world and then this happened. Roger was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Mark knock on the door.

"Rog, are you here?" Mark called out quietly as he entered the apartment. When Mark saw his best friend crying on the couch clutching a pink teddy bear he rushed over to him. "It's gonna be OK Rog." he whispered putting his arm around him as Roger continued to cry.

"How Mark? How is this gonna be OK? We just lost our baby and my wife, the love of my life, won't even talk to me. She barely looks at me. So how is this gonna be OK Mark?" he cried looking up at him.

"I don't know how Roger, it just is. You have to believe that. You and Stacy love each other so much, it just has to be OK." he said as Roger leaned into him.

"We wanted this baby so badly Mark. I mean, we thought we were lucky enough to have RJ and for him to be negative, that we never thought of having another baby and then Stacy told me she was pregnant again and I... I can't explain it. I was so excited. We wanted this baby Mark. It was our last chance, you know?" he cried softly into Mark's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Roger." Stacy said quietly from the doorway crying.

"Oh Stace, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything." Roger said jumping up to go to her dropping the teddy bear at his feet.

"I lost our baby Roger." she cried falling into Roger's arms.

"Baby, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." he whispered as he held her close to him.

"I'm sorry Roger." she said crying into his chest as they both fell to the floor crying.

"Stace, I love you. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything." he said trying to comfort her.

"How could this be happening to us?" she asked as he kissed her head over and over.

"Shh Stace, it's gonna be OK. We'll get through this, I promise." he whispered as Mark cried into his hands quietly on the couch.

"I can't have anymore kids, Roger." she cried looking up at him.

"That's OK Baby. I have everything I want right here. You and RJ are all I need." he said caressing her face.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning Baby. How do you feel?" Roger asked getting up off of the couch.

"I'm OK, I guess. What are you going home? Why aren't you at the studio?" she asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to spend the day with my girl. I was thinking maybe we'd go to the park for a picnic or something." he said putting his arms around her.

"You shouldn't have. I wanted to do some cleaning today. Why don't you go hang out with Mark?" she suggested pulling away from him to go to the kitchen.

"OK, I'll help you then." he said following her.

"Roger, I really wanted to be by myself today." she said pouring herself some coffee.

"Stace, you've been by yourself for 2 months now. I wish you would talk to me." he said as she started towards hers and Roger's room again.

"Roger, I'm fine Really." she said as Roger walked towards her again.

"Stace, you need to talk to someone. You can't keep ignoring this. You lost a baby." he said quietly as she stopped in her tracks.

"Roger, I know. I was there, remember? I had to go to surgery and have a hysterectomy. I'm not ignoring it. I just need to get past it in my own way." she yelled turning towards him.

"But you don't have to do it alone, you know. I lost the baby too." he yelled back as she looked up at him.

"You know what, Roger? I know you lost the baby too, but you didn't have your insides ripped out. I did." she yelled crying this time.

"I know Stace and I'm sorry, but talk to me. You don't have to go through it alone." he said walkign over to her.

"Roger, I feel like I am alone I'm the one who was pregnant and I'm the one who's not anymore. And to top it all off, I never will be again. It's just hard." she cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Stace. I really am." he whispered as she cried into his chest.

"I know I was scared when I found out I was pregnant again, but I really wanted this baby." she cried as he began crying with her.

"Me too Baby." he said kissing her head.

"I can't go to the park, Roger. I just can't. Seeing all the little kids and babies. I can't handle it." she cried looking up at him.

"OK, we don't have to go to the park. Maybe we can stay home and just talk." he suggested kissing her head.

"Roger, can you lay down with me please?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure Baby, I'd love to." he said picking her up in his arms and carrying her into their bed. As he laid her down gently, he laid next to her wrapping his body around her protectively as she continued to cry. "It's OK Stace, I love you." he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I know Roger." she whispered still crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, I was thinking. I want to rejoin the band." Stacy said as they lain in bed.

"Are you sure Baby?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I mean RJ's been spending a lot of time with Sammie and their friends and I figured it was time I got a life too." she said sitting up with him.

"I mean, are you sure you're ready after everything?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I am. Unless you don't want me to." she said looking at him.

"Baby, of course I want you to. I miss performing with you. I'm just concerned that your not ready." he said reaching over to caress her face.

"I'm ready Roger. I've been ready for a while." she said smiling at him. It was the first smile Roger had seen on her in 2 months.

"Now, that's my girl. I missed your smile." he said caressing her face.

"Well, it's been a rough couple of months. But I think I'm getting better." she said smiling at him.

"I'm glad Baby. I missed you." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am. I know I haven't been fair to you." she said looking at him.

"Stace I'm OK, really. My only concern is that you're OK." he said caressing her face.

"I love you Roger, you know that right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I do Stace. I never doubted it for a second." he said bringing her into his arms.

"I hope not." she said holding him tight.

"Mom, dad are you guys up?" RJ asked knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, come on in." Roger called out as he leaned against the headboard of the bed with Stacy in his arms.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked looking over at them.

"No, actually it's a perfect time. Sit down." Stacy said sitting up patting the bed.

"What's going on you guys?" he asked cautiously as he sat on the bed. His parents hadn't really spoken to each other in the 2 months since they lost the baby and Stacy had been very depressed making Roger worry about her. He was afraid his parents were growing apart. He wasn't sure what they were gonna tell him, but in his 13 year old mind, he felt it couldn't be good.

"Your dad and I have been talking and we decided something." Stacy said smiling at Roger before looking over at him.

"Guys, are you getting a divorce?" he asked impatiently as he bolted up from the bed.

"A divorce? Where would you get that idea from?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"Well, you guys barely talk to each other anymore and you're really upset about the baby and everything." he explained looking down at them.

"RJ, come here." Stacy said holding her hands out to him.

"Just tell me mom, are you?" he asked as tears sprung to his eyes.

"We're not getting a divorce RJ. I promise you that. Me and your dad love each other way too much to. Yeah, things have been hard since we lost the baby, but we're getting past it because we love each other." she said kneeling up on the bed and crawling closer to him.

"Yeah, your mom and I would never get a divorce." Roger chimed in scooting up to the edge of the bed.

"OK, I mean you guys have been really weird lately." RJ said looking over at them with tears in his eyes.

"We would never get a divorce, son. I can't live without my girl, you know that." Roger said moving closer to Stacy putting his arms around her.

"I know, but dad you guys haven't been lovey dovey and stuff in a while and I just got worried." he said sitting next to them.

"We're sorry we scared you bud." Roger said putting his arm aound his sons shoulders.

"That's OK. So what's your big news?" he asked smiling at Stacy.

"I'm rejoining the band." she said smiling at him.

"No way, mom that's awesome. I'm really glad." RJ said smiling back.

"Well I figured you have a life so I might as well get one too." she said laughing a bit.

"Good for you mom. And it's really nice to hear you laugh again. I missed it." he siad leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Isn't it." Roger said smiling at her.

"Thank you my boys. For everything. I'm sorry about the last 2 months. I know I haven't been easy to live with." she said looking at them.

"It's OK Baby, we understand you needed time. We're just glad you're OK." Roger said kissing her head.

"Yeah mom. We know it's been really hard on you. We love you." he said smiling at her.

"I know you do. I am a very lucky woman to have 2 men who love me so much." she said smiling at them.


	27. Chapter 27

"OK Stace, are you ready?" Roger asked smiling over at her as they stood outside the club.

"I think I need a cigarette." she said looking up at him.

"Stace, you haven't smoked in 14 years." he laughed looking down at her.

"Yeah, I also haven't sung with you in almost that long." she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, you're gonna be great I promise." he said kissing her head.

"How can you promise I'm gonna be great?" she asked laughing at him.

"Because I'm the great Roger Davis, I know everything." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh geez. We should go in now, we have soundcheck and poor Mark's probably freaking out thinking we're not gonna show." she told him laughing as he leaned down to pick her up.

"You are gonna be great, you know. You always are." he said kissing her again.

"You are the most incredible man in the world, do you know that?" she said smiling at him.

"That's only because I have the most incredible wife in the world. I love you Stace." he whispered holding her closer to him.

"I love you too Roger." she said before he let her down and they went inside.

"There you guys are. I almost forgot why we made you two come seperately." Mark yelled rushing to the door.

"Forget it Mark. You're not gonna get me stressed out tonight. I'm singing with my wife for the first time in over 12 years." Roger said smiling down at Stacy.

"Yeah Mark, leave them alone." Janet said smiling at Stacy.

"Janet, Joey, Ree what are you guys going here?" she asked smiling at her in laws.

"We wanted to be here for moral support." Mrs. Davis said coming out from behind Joey.

"Mom, you have no idea how much I needed for you guys to be here tonight. Thank you so much for coming." Stacy said hugging her mother in law.

"Sweetie, we're always gonna be here for you, you know that. You and Roger are gonna be great. I just can't wait to see you two up there together again." she said as Roger smiled at them.

"Yeah Stace, someone's gotta remind Roger how it's done." Joey said laughing.

"OK, can we stop picking on me please? My wife and I need to do soundcheck." Roger said still smiling.

"I'll be right back you guys. Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me." Stacy said looking at her family.

"No problem sweetie. You know we love you, right?" Mrs. Davis said smiling at her.

"Yeah I do mom. Thanks." Stacy said before she followed Roger to the stage. "What are you smiling about?" she asked taking Roger's hand.

"You, my mom, everything. I'm just really happy to see you like this again. I missed you so much Stace." he said sweeping her into his arms.

"I know Baby. I missed you too. But I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." she said caressing his cheek.

"Me neither Stace." he said leaning down to kiss her before helping her on stage so they could do soundcheck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now, The Misfit Bohemians." Mark announced as the crowd exploded.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Roger asked as everyone cheered. "We have a very special show in store for you tonight. As some of you may know, my wife and I started this band 14 years ago. It was just her and me. I played an accoustic guitar and we just sang together. It was not only the beginning of this band, but it was the beginning of the most amazing 14 years of my life. She moved in downstairs from me and she lost her lighter one night, so she came up to see if maybe I had a light. Well that light turned into the greatest years of my life. Now that our son is a teenager now, my wife has decided to rejoin me up here and I couldn't be happier. So, I'm gonna stop talking now and get on with the music." he said smiling at Stacy as everyone cheered for them. When they finished Stacy just looked up at Roger, who was glowing. She forgot how much she missed seeing him that way. Of course he was happy when he was at home with her and RJ, but this was a whole different thing. Roger was born to perform. When he was on stage, he radiated an electricity that no one in the room could deny. Seeing him perform made her feel safe. It always did. "And that's it for us, have a good night and don't forget to tip your bartenders." Roger said before taking his guitar off and looking at Stacy. "Are you OK Baby?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Actually, I've never been better." she said smiling up at him.

"You missed it more than you thought you did, huh?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I missed seeing you this way more than I thought I did." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Come on you two, we have to celebrate now." Janie said smiling up at them.

"Don't we always?" Stacy said smiling up at Roger.

"Well it's nice to have something to celebrate." he whispered as he kissed her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, are you going on tour with dad when he starts going again?" RJ asked laying on the couch watching TV.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it." Stacy answered smiling at Roger who was laying on the floor.

"You should Baby, you're back and just as awesome as you've always been." Roger said sitting up.

"I don't know. It'll be a while until we're able to tour anyway." she said drying her hands on the dish towel.

"Well you know Stace, school lets out in 2 months. We can all go. It'll be fun." he suggested as RJ sat up too.

"Yeah mom can we? I always wanted to go on tour with you and dad. Please?" RJ begged as Roger smiled up at her.

"Yeah mom can we?" Roger teased getting up.

"I don't know Roger, I mean when we're onstage, who's gonna stay with him?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mom, I'm 14 years old. I can take care of myself." he said getting up to go to them.

"How about we bring Mark, Janie and Sammie with us and Janie can stay while you and Sammie hang out?" she suggested looking up at him.

"Really Baby?" Roger asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." she said as he picked her up into his arms.

"I love you Stace." Roger said kissing her over and over again.

"I love you too Roger." she said laughing as she held him tight.

"Mom, this is gonna be so cool. Can I go upstairs and tell Sammie?" RJ asked excitedly.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." Stacy said smiling at him as he rushed out of the apartment.


	28. Chapter 28

"Stace, are you OK?" Roger asked rushing into the bedroom where Stacy was laying in bed coughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just a chest cold. You should stay upstairs with Mark and Janie, just so you get sick." she said wiping her nose.

"I'm don't wanna leave you Stace." he said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I'll be fine Roger. Please, for me." she insisted as she began coughing again.

"OK Stace, you win. But I'm gonna have Janie come down to take care of you." he agreed caressing her leg.

"Deal Baby. I love you." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Stace." he said looking down at her. He was worried about her. She'd never been sick like this before, and with her HIV he knew it wasn't good for her.

"Dad, is mom OK?" RJ asked as Roger came out of the bedroom and plopped down on the couch puttingh is head in his hands.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine, it's just a chest cold. Nothing to worry about." Roger said looking up at him.

"She kicked you out, didn't she?" he asked smiling over at him.

"Yeah, but it's only until she's well. I'll only be upstairs by Uncle Mark and Aunt Janie." he said leaning forward on his legs.

"Don't worry about mom, OK? I'll take care of her for you." RJ said looking at Roger. The 14 year old looked so serious. He really wanted to take care of Stacy so Roger wouldn't worry.

"I know you will man. You're turning into a good man, you konw that son?" Roger said smiling up at his son.

"Thanks dad. It's because of you and mom." he said as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't you dare Roger Andrew Davis Jr. Your mom is gonna be fine. I promise." Roger said taking his son into his arms.

"Dad, how can you promise that? You don't know she's gonna be OK." he asked crying into Roger's chest.

"Listen to me son. Your mom is the strongest woman I know. She's not going anywhere just yet." he said trying not to cry himself.

"I hope not dad. I'm not ready to lose her yet." RJ said looking up at him.

"Me neither kid." Roger said looking into the boys sad green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RJ, I'm fine so you might as well tell your father he can go back upstairs now." Stacy laughed loud enough for Roger to hear her as he stood in the living room.

"Damn, how does she always know?" RJ asked laughing as he came out of the bedroom.

"Becasue she's been with me way too long. I love you Baby." he laughed as he approached the bedroom door. "I just wanted to make sure your all right. Don't kill me." he said smiling at her.

"Roger I'm fine. The doctor said it should clear up in a couple of days. Now go back upstairs before you catch my germs." she said coughing into a tissue.

"But I like you germs, they're sexy." Roger whined.

"Oh yea, this is real sexy. Me coughing up a lung here." she laughed as she coughed again.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked starting to go to her.

"No, Roger stay there. I'm fine. You should go back upstairs. Janie'll be back from the pharmacy any minute." she said as he stopped in his tracks.

"OK Stace, I love you." he said looking down at her.

"I loveyou too Roger. I'm fine." she said smiling up at him as he left the room.

"Take care of her, OK? She's my girl." he said looking at his son.

"I will dad. She's my girl too." RJ said smiling at him.

"I know son." Roger said hugging him before leaving the apartment.

"How's Stace?" Mark asked as Sammy fiddled with her camera.

"She's OK. She yelled at me though." he said laughing.

"Did you expect anything else?" Sammie asked laughing with him.

"Well I did expect my wife to miss me a little bit." he said plopping down on the couch.

"Uncle Roger, you've been down there everyday and you call her 10 times a day. She doesn't have time to miss you." she joked putting her camera away as she walked over to the couch.

"Listen squirt, you're lucky I love you." he said laughing.

"You have to, you're sleeping in my room." she yelled laughing at him.

"Yeah well, it was my room first." he laughed as he put his arm around her.

"You know this family, you move it you lose it." she said as Mark laughed into his hands.

"That is very true." he laughed kissing her head.

"When mom gets back can me and RJ go to the park?" Sammie asked looking over at Roger and Mark.

"Sure kiddo, but don't be out too late, OK?" Mark answered smiling at her.

"Uncle Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure squirt, just keep your cousin out of trouble, OK?" he said smiling at her.

"He only got in trouble because this guy was hasseling a homeless lady." she said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah well, your aunt doesn't need him getting brought home by the cops when she sick, OK?" he said turning his head to face her.

"Don't worry Uncle Roger, I'll take care of him." she said smiling at him as she went into the refrigerator.

"Thanks squirt. Did I ever tell you what a good girl you are?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah Uncle Roger, you have." she said taking a bite of her apple.

"Well you are. What would your cousin do without you?" he asked looking up at her.

"He'd have to deal with this weird family by himself." she told him laughing.

"Hey, we're not weird." Mark argued laughing with his daughter.

"Yeah, we're interesting." Roger said smiling at her.

"No, you guys are weird." she told him before going to her room.

"We're not weird, are we?" Roger asked looking at Mark.

"You and Stacy are weird. Me and Janie are normal." Mark teased as RJ walked into the loft.

"Dude, do you think me and your mom are weird?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"Un, yeah dad. But I like it." RJ said smiling at him.

"Thanks kid." Roger said smiling as RJ knocked on Sammie's door.


	29. Chapter 29

"RJ, are you ready yet? The van'll be here any minute." Roger called out as Stacy rushed around the apartment.

"Yeah dad, chill. God, you're worse than mom." he said coming out of his room. His blond hair was spiked and he was wearing his leather jacket.

"Why are you wearing your jacket? It's almost 80 degrees." Stacy asked laughing at him.

"I don't want to leave it home and there's no room in my bag." he said carrying his duffle bag to the door.

"He's your son." she laughed looking up at Roger.

"Yeah well, we all have our crosses to bear, I guess." Roger said laughing with her.

"Yeah and you two are mine." RJ said smiling at them.

"Gee thanks kid, I was gonna say the same about you two." Stacy laughed as Roger rushed over to her and picked her up into his arms.

"Give the kid a break. He's coming on tour with us and his only sanity is Mark, Janie and Sammie." he laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh lord, my poor baby." she laughed as Sammie came into the apartment.

"Guys, do you mind? Geez, how do you live with them?" she asked looking at Roger.

"It ain't easy." RJ laughed looking at her.

"What's up squirt?" Roger asked putting Stacy down.

"Mom and dad sent me down to tell you they're almost ready." she said plopping on the couch.

"OK cool. I was thinking we could go to breakfast on the way to Jersey." Stacy suggested looking down at her.

"Cool. Oh Uncle Roger, can we hit every McDonalds we see?" Sammie begged as Stacy laughed.

"Why do you ask him?" she asked smiling down at her with her hands on her hips.

"Because he'll say yes." she said laughing.

"Yeah, can we Baby? Please." Roger begged plopping on the couch next to Sammie.

"Ugh, you two are so alike it's scary." she said laughing at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, will you sit down please? You're freaking me out." Janie said laying on the couch on the tour bus.

"I can't. If I sit down I'll get sick." he said looking down at them.

"How is it we're just finding out about your motion sickness now?" Stacy asked looking up at Roger.

"What? I'm supposed to know that her husband gets motion sick?" Roger laughed motioning to Janie.

"Well he was your roommate for a hundred years." Stacy said laughing as Roger started tickling her.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as she squealed with laughter.

"Roger stop." she yelled squirming under him.

"I'll give you a hundred years." he teased laughing with her.

"Guys, do you mind? We're trying to watch a dvd." RJ asked as he and Sammie sat on the bed watching a movie.

"Sorry sweetie. Marky do you want some motion sickness pills?" Stacy asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I'm OK. I'm just gonna lay down. I'm feeling a little tired." he answered going to lay down in the back of the bus.

"I'm really worried about him. He's been really tired lately." Stacy said laying next to Roger on the other couch.

"I know. If he doesn't start feeling better, I'm gonna take him to the doctor." Janie said looking down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready Baby?" Roger asked as they stood backstage.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I love you Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Stace." he whispered leaning down to kiss her before they went on stage. As they performed they felt on top of the world. The crowd cheered them on through the entire concert. When they left the stage RJ was waiting for them.

"Mom, dad. There's something wrong with Uncle Mark." he said with urgency in his voice.

"What happened?" Roger asked worried.

"He's having a hard time talking and his hand is shaking." he said as they rushed out to the tour bus. When they got to the bus Sammie was standing outside crying into her hands.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Stacy asked taking her neice into her arms.

"I don't know. One minute we were playing scrabble and the next dad couldn't talk right and he was shaking and he couldn't stop." she cried into Stacy's shoulder.

"It's OK squirt. We're gonna take him to the hospital and he'll be OK." Roger said as Stacy looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Roger, go see what's going on. I got the kids." she said reaching out for RJ's arm to bring him closer to her as Roger rushed onto the bus.

"Janie, what happened?" he asked looking down at Mark. He had a look of fear in his eyes. He had never seen Mark so confused.

"I don't know Roger. We were playing a game and then he just started slurring and his hand started shaking. I'm scared Roger. What if he's having a stroke or something?" she asked crying.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get him to the hospital and they'll do some tests. It'll be OK. Are you OK Mark?" Roger asked kneeling down next to the couch. Mark couldn't say anything. He just looked up at him. Roger could tell he was scared. "I know man. We're gonna take care of you, OK?" he said rubbing his best friend's arm. "I'm gonna get Stace and the kids and we'll go." he said standing up and leaving the bus.

"Roger, is he OK?" Stacy asked looking up at him as he came outside.

"We're taking him to the hospital." he said quietly trying to keep it together in front of the kids. He didn't want them to worry. Mark had taken care of him for so long, it was now his turn and he didn't want to disappoint him. As they all got back on the bus, the driver took them to the nearest hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

"How could this be happening?" Roger asked quietly sitting in the chapel alone as he cried into his hands.

"Roger, are you OK?" Stacy asked standing in the doorway startling him.

"No Stace, I'm not. How could this be happening to Mark? We're the ones who are sick and he's the one in a hospital bed." he cried as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Roger, we don't know that there is anything seriously wrong with him. They're still running tests." she said quietly holding him in her arms.

"Stace, my best friend... no, my brother is laying in a hospital bed in the emergency room. He shouldn't be the one in there, I should be." he cried into her shoulder.

"No, Roger you can't talk like that. Mark's not dying." she said taking his face in her hands.

"Stace, we don't know that." Roger told her still crying.

"Baby, we have to think positive for Janie and the kids. We can't fall apart now." she said through her own tears.

"You're right Stace. We have to keep it together." he said wiping his eyes.

"Roger, Stacy the doctor wants to talk to us." Janie said quietly as she came into the chapel.

"This is it." Roger whispered as they left the room.

"OK doctor, we're all here. What's wrong with my husband?" Janie asked as Roger put one arm around her and the other around Stacy.

"Your husband has Multiple Sclerosis. It's a neurological disease that affects his brain and his spinal chord. That's why he's having trouble speaking." the doctor said as Janie cried into Roger's shoulder.

"What can we do?" Roger asked trying to stay calm.

"There are some great medications out there to treat his symptoms and to slow the progression of the disease, but I'm afraid there's no cure." the doctor said as Janie looked up at Roger.

"Thank you doctor. Can I see him?" Janie asked wiping her eyes.

"Sure, he's sleeping now. But he should be waking up soon." the doctor said looking over at them. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cohen." he said quietly before leaving them alone.

"What am I gonna tell Sammie?" Janie asked looking over at Sammie and RJ who were sleeping on the chairs in the waiting room.

"Don't worry about Sammie sweetie. Just go be with Mark." Stacy said rubbing her arm.

"OK thanks." she said going to his room.

"Damn, MS. What the hell are we gonna do?" Roger asked beginning to cry.

"We're gonna take care of him and make sure we get him on the best medicine they have for him." she said holding him tight.

"What are we gonna tell the kids?" Roger asked holding her in his arms.

"We'll tell them the truth. We have to. They're too old to tell them he's gonna be OK. They're gonna see right through us." she said looking up at him.

"How did this happen Stace? You and me are the ones with HIV, how did Mark wind up being the one getting sick?" he asked crying into her neck.

"I don't know Roger. I don't know." she said crying with him.

"OK, I gotta pull myself together for Janie and the kids. They don't need me like this. I gotta go put some water on my face. Will you cover for me?" he asked wiping his face.

"Yeah Baby, I can do that." she said wiping her face as well.

"I love you Stace." he whispered taking her face in his hands.

"I know. Everything is gonna be fine. One way or the other. He's family, we'll take care of him." she said looking into his sad green eyes. As she watched him walk to the restroom, she couldn't help noticing how defeated he looked. For as long as she's known him, he never looked so helpless, so vulnerable. Mark was his brother and now he was gonna have to watch some disease eat away at his brain and his body. Stacy just turned around and looked at the two teenagers sleeping in the waiting room. How were they gonna tell Mark's daughter and Godson that they're gonna have to watch some disease slowly take away who he was? At least her, Roger and Collins were gonna remain who they've always been while they were dying. It wasn't fair. Stacy stepped out of the waiting room and slid down the wall crying. 2 hours earlier she and Roger were on top of the world and now their world was crumbling in on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, I'm fine. You don't have to cancel the rest of the tour." Mark told them as they sat on the tour bus on the way home.

"Mark, would you stop arguing. You know you're never gonna win." Stacy said covering him with a blanket as Roger strummed mindlessly on his guitar.

"But you guys have to finish the tour." he said looking up at her.

"Mark, stop. We're going home and that's that. Just rest, OK?" Janie told him frustrated as Sammie and RJ sat in their corner playing a video game.

"Baby, come lay with me." he asked looking up seeing Janie getting upset.

"OK sweetie." she said sitting on the bed and getting under the covers.

"I'm just going out to Roger. If you needs anything call me." Stacy said watching them get comfortable.

"Thanks Stace." Mark said smiling up at her.

"Anything for you Marky. You're my big brother." Stacy said smiling at him before turning to leave the room.

"Is my dad OK?" Sammie asked quietly as Stacy passed her and RJ.

"Yeah sweetie. He's OK for now." she said smiling at her. "Roger, are you OK?" she asked entering the main area of the tour bus.

"Yeah, I'm fine Stace." he mumbled continuing to play his guitar.

"You know, you can talk to me. I'm not gonna bite you." she said sitting next to him caressing his back.

"I know Stace. I'm sorry. I'm just scared. Confused. I don't know. I just don't understand how Mark could have MS." he said looking over at her.

"Baby, he's OK for now. The meds the doctor gave him should be taking effect soon and then his symptoms will be lessened." she said looking over at him.

"I know Baby." he said putting his guitar away before taking her into his arms and laying on the couch with her as they rode home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, for Gods sakes let me help you." Roger yelled in frustration seeing what a hard time Mark was having getting up the stairs.

"Dammit Roger, I said I got it. I'm not an invalid." Mark yelled back clutching the railing as he pulled himself up the stairs.

"Roger, let him do it." Stacy said quietly as she, Janie and the kids followed them.

"If he's having a had time, he should ask for help." Roger told her following Mark.

"Roger, I'm not having a hard time. Would you just let me do it already." Mark yelled obviously angry.

"I'm sorry Mark. It's just, you're struggling and you don't have to." Roger said quietly.

"I'm not struggling Roger, just leave me alone." Mark yelled as Roger looked up at him.

"Fine Mark. Do it yourself." he yelled as he stormed down the stairs.

"I'm sorry sweetie. He's just frustrated." Stacy said quietly looking at Mark and Janie.

"I know. Why don't you go talk to him. We'll be upstairs." Janie said as Mark continued to climb the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I'm having a blast." Mark yelled almost losing his footing.

"I'm sorry Mark." Stacy said before going down to her apartment. "Roger, this is not easy on anyone, you know. Especially Mark, you could be a little more sensative." Stacy yelled slamming the apartment door.

"He is the most stubborn ass on a good day, and now that he needs help he's worse." he yelled back plopping on the couch.

"Roger, he needs to do this on his own. I mean, Mark has gotten used to taking care of you, me and Collins and now that he's the one who needs to be taken care of, it's gonna take a little getting used to. You just have to have patience." Stacy told him as he laid his head on the back of the couch.

"I know Stace. I mean, without Mark, I'd be dead." he said looking over at her.

"I know Baby." she said quietly sitting next to him.

"Without Mark, I wouldn't have you or RJ, or anything. He got me through withdrawal, he got me to face my diagnosis and made sure I took my meds everyday. He came with me to tell my family. Now I just want to give something back to him. But he's so damn stubborn." he said tilting his head to her.

"I know Roger. Just be there for him, OK? That's all you can do." she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"He's my brother, Stace. I'll do anything for him." he told her tarting to cry.

"Me too Baby." she cried as RJ entered the apartment.

"Is Uncle Mark OK?" Roger asked wiping his eyes.

"Yeah. Aunt Janie got him into the loft." he muttered before going to his room and shutting the door.

"I should go see if he's OK." Stacy said wiping her eyes.

"No, I should go." he said leaning over to kiss her head.

"OK, I'm gonna start unpacking." she said looking up at him.

"I love you Stace." he said caressing her face.

"I love you too Roger." she said getting up and going into RJ's room.

"Hey dude, are you OK?" Roger asked quietly as RJ played his game boy.

"Yeah, I'm cool dad. Later, me and Sammie want to go to the park and just hang out. Is that OK?" he asked looking up at him.

"I think you guys should maybe stay close to home with Uncle Mark sick like this." Roger said sittingon the bed next to hikm.

"Dad, I just want t take Sammie out. You know, take her mind off of Uncle Mark being sick for a while." RJ said looking up at him.

"I understand. I'll tell you what, when Aunt Jo and Aunt Maureen get here you can borrow Aunt Jo's phone and if we need you we can call you." Roger said smiling at him.

"Thanks dad. I just need to take care of Sammie like you and mom are taking care of Uncle Mark and Aunt Janie." he said with tears in his eyes.

"You and Sammie are lucky to have each other, do you know that?" Roger said taking the back of his sons neck and pulling him to his chest.

"How could Uncle Mark be sick? He's the strongest person in our family." RJ asked crying into Roger's chest.

"I know man. Let it out. Sammie needs you to be strong." Roger whispered crying with him.


	31. Chapter 31

"Stace, what are you doing?" Roger asked coming down the stairs.

"Roger, I thought you were up with Mark." she said startled as she dropped her cigarette at her feet.

"Stacy, why are you smoking?" he asked standing over her.

"I don't know. I'm just stressed out and I'm scared Roger. Seeing Mark like that... It's hard." she said trying not to cry.

"I know Stace, but we need to pull together. He's not dying. He's getting better." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, but you said it yourself. Mark's the strong one. I don't know if I know how to take care of him. He's always taken care of us." she cried into his chest.

"I know Stace, but he needs us." Roger whispered kissing her head.

"And then we're gonna die." She said looking up at him.

"Stace, we can't talk about that right now." He said looking down at her.

"When then? Because we can't keep putting it off. It's gonna happen and then Janie and the kids are gonna be alone." She said frustrated.

"Stace, we need to concentrate on Mark right now." He said wiping her face.

"I know." she said looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked holding her face in his hands.

"Yeah. Um... I think so. I just need to go out for a little while though." she said sweeping her hair back.

"Stace, I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I know Roger. I love you too. I'll be back in a little while, OK?" she said wiping her eyes again.

"OK Stace." he said looking down at her before she turned to leave the building.

"Stacy honey, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Davis asked finding Stacy sitting on her doorstep.

"Mom, can I come in?" she asked wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Of course sweetheart. What's wrong? Is it Roger? RJ? What happened?" Mrs. Davis asked wrapping her arms around her daughter in law.

"It's Mark mom. He's really sick. He has MS. Roger is devastated and I don't know what to do." she cried burying her face in her mother in laws shoulder.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. When was he diagnosed?" she asked rubbing her back.

"A couple of weeks ago. We were on tour and he wasn't feeling good and then one night he just lost some of his motor function." she cried as Mrs. Davis led her to the couch.

"I'm sorry sweetie. How's Janie and Sammie taking it?" she asked looking over at her.

"They're OK. They're trying to be strong for Mark." she said wiping her eyes.

"And how about you and Roger?" she asked looking over at her.

"We're good, really. It's just really hard for him to see Mark like that, you know? Weak. Mark's the one who always took care of Roger and now that he's the one who needs to be taken care of, he's giving everyone a hard time." she said sweeping her hair back.

"You need to understand about Mark. He's always taken care of everyone else because he was the one who wasn't sick and now he is. It's gonna be hard for him." she said tucking Stacy's hair behind her ear.

"I know. I mean, Roger's a mess when he's at home, but as soon as he gets up to the loft he springs into action taking care of Mark, Janie, Sammie and RJ." she said looking down at her feet.

"What about you?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course he takes care of me. He's taken care of me since the night we met. But I don't know what to do, you know? I feel like I'm not there you know. I feel like I'm just watching all of this happen to my family." she said starting to cry again.

"I know sweetie." she said wrapping her arms around her again.

"Mom, how could this be happening to Mark? I mean, when I met them I had nobody, you know? He was my brother. After Roger, he was the next person I told that I was positive and he was so supportive. I left my pill bottle out and he saw it. I kind of freaked out on him, but he was so understanding." she said looking up at her.

"Does Roger know you're here?" Mrs. Davis asked looking over at her.

"No. I just had to get out and I didn't know where else to go." she cried burying her face in her hands.

"OK sweetie. Why don't you let me call him so he doesn't worry about you?" she said looking over at her.

"OK." she said wiping her eyes as Mrs. Davis began getting up. "Mom." she called out grabbing her hand.

"I know. I love you too my sweet girl." she said leaning over to kiss her head before getting up to call Roger.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down for a little while. Is that OK?" Stacy asked looking up at Mrs. Davis as she dialed the phone.

"Of course sweetheart. This is your home too." she said smiling up at her.

"Thanks mom." she said giving her a weak smile before retreating to hers and Roger's room at the Davis house.

"Roger, it's mom." she said as Roger answered the phone at the loft.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked surprised that she would be calling up at the loft.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie. I just wanted you to know that Stacy's here. Roger, she's very upset." she said quietly so Stacy didn't hear her.

"I know. This has been hard on everyone. Is she OK otherwise?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, she's upstairs laying down." she said looking upstairs.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks mom." he said looking over at Mark who was getting better and better every day.

"Roger, she's my daughter. You never have to thank me for taking care of her. I do it because I love her." she said looking up at the family pictures on the walls.

"I know mom. I'll see you soon. I love you." he said looking down.

"I love you too Roger." she said before hanging up the phone and going upstairs to go check on Stacy, who was sound asleep.

"I have to go to my moms." Roger said putting his jacket on.

"Did something happen? Is she OK?" Janie asked looking up at him.

"Stacy's there." He said looking over at Mark.

"Is mom OK?" RJ asked jumping up from the window seat where he and Sammie were doing their homework.

"Yeah, she's fine. She probably just needed to talk to grandma. I'm gonna go get her. Janie, would it be OK if RJ stayed up here tonight if I need to spend the night?" he asked looking over at her.

"But dad, I wanna go with you." RJ said going over to him.

"Not this time man, OK? I think just I should go, OK? Just be good for Uncle Mark and Aunt Janie." He said hugging his son.

"OK dad. Just take care of mom." He said hugging him back.

"It's fine Roger. Take as long as you need." Mark said looking up at him.

"Thanks man. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said looking over at him before he left the loft to go to Jersey.

"Mom, where is she?" Roger asked as Mrs. Davis opened the front door.

"She's still asleep. I just checked on her. She's fine. How are you holding up?" she asked hugging him.

"I'm OK mom. The meds are starting to kick in, so he's getting better every day." He said looking down at her.

"That's good. She's really scared Roger. I've never seen her so scared." She said looking up at him.

"I know. She's afraid to lose him. We all are." He said looking up the stairs.

"I know honey. Mark's always taken care of you guys. It's gotta be hard on all of you." She said as he took his coat off and sat on the couch.

"It is. I mean, the kids are there for each other, but with me taking care of Mark and Janie, things are getting hard on Stace. She's starting to think about when she and I die and I can't stand that she's thinking like that." He said looking down at his feet.

"Roger, that's been a reality in your lives for as long as you've been together. She can't help but think about it." She said looking over at him.

"I know mom. We're just not ready to think about it right now. We're both still really healthy and I don't want to think of leaving Stace and RJ yet. And I think of losing Stace ever." He said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Roger, I don't want to lose you either. But we can't keep running from it." Stacy said appearing on the stairs with tears in her own eyes.

"I know Stace, but I don't want you thinking about that." He said getting up and going to her.

"But I do. I have for years." She said as he took her in his arms.

"I know Stace. I'm sorry. I've been so stupid." He said kissing her head as she cried into his chest.

"No, Roger you haven't. You've been taking care of me for years and I love you so much for it. It's just that I feel like how long can we hide from it." She cried looking up at him.

"I know, but Stace, all we can do is live our lives for everyday we have together." He said taking her face in his hands.

"I know. I'm sorry Roger." She said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Why don't you two spend the night? You could use the time alone." Mrs. Davis suggested as she wiped her eyes.

"We have to get back to Mark. Poor Janie can't take care of him and the kids." Stacy said looking over at her.

"They said it would be fine. Mark's getting better and I think it would do us some good to spend some time alone together." Roger said looking down at her still holding her in his arms.

"Are you sure? What about RJ?" she asked looking up at him.

"He's fine. He's staying at the loft. Baby, I want to take you out to dinner and I really think we need some time alone." He said caressing her hair.

"OK Roger. Just let me get freshened up, OK?" she said leaning up to kiss him before going upstairs.

"Roger, she's right. You can't keep running from this. Death is a very big reality to you two and you need to face it eventually." Mrs. Davis said looking up at him.

"Mom, I know that. I'm just not ready." He said looking down at her wiping his eyes.

"Roger you're never gonna be ready, but it's gonna happen whether you're ready or not." She said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah mom, I get it." He said going up to his and Stacy's room.


	32. Chapter 32

"Baby, where are you going?" Janie asked as Mark came out of their bedroom putting on his coat.

"I'm going out to film. Do you want to come?" he asked smiling at her.

"I would love to come." she smiled looking over at him. As she put her coat on Sammie came out of her room.

"Dad, where are you going?" she asked looking over at him.

"Your mom and me are going to the park to film. Do you want to come?" he asked smiling at her.

"Nah, it's OK. You and mom have fun. I'm hanging out with RJ today." she said smiling at them.

"OK sweetie. We'll see you later. Why don't you guys meet us at the Life Cafe for dinner?" he said smiling at her.

"OK daddy. We'll meet you at the Life." she smiled as Janie took Mark's hand.

"Are you ready Baby?" she said smiling at Sammie.

"Yeah, I'm ready. We'll meet you guys at 6, OK?" Mark said looking over at Sammie.

"Yeah dad, 6 is perfect. Have fun, you guys." she said before Janie and Mark left the loft.

"Why don't we stop by Roger and Stacy's place and have them call the others. We'll make a party of it." Janie said smiling at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." he said smiling over at her. "Hey RJ." He smiled as RJ entered the loft.

"Hey Uncle Mark." He smiled looking over at Sammie.

"Bye RJ." He laughed as he and Janie left the loft.

"Bye Uncle Mark." He laughed back as they started down the stairs. "Where are they going?" he asked looking over at Sammie.

"My dad's better. Him and my mom went to the park and we're hanging out at the Life Cafe tonight. Isn't that great?" she smiled hugging smiling. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and she looked so beautiful. He leaned down to kiss her. She began to reciprocate but pulled away.

"RJ." she whispered looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Sammie. I don't know what... I gotta go." he said starting to leave the loft.

"RJ wait. Why did you do that?" she asked holding on to his arm.

"I don't know Sammie. I mean, you were so happy and your eyes. Oh man, I shouldn't have done that." he said rubbing the back of his neck like Roger does.

"Did you do it because you like me?" she asked quietly looking up into his green eyes.

"Yeah, I do Sammie. I have for a while." he said looking down at her.

"I didn't know RJ. I've liked you for a while too, but your parents and my parents... it's complicated." she said looking up at him.

"You like me too?" he asked as a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, I do." she smiled letting go of his arm.

"How come you never..." he started when she interrupted him.

"Our parents, remember? It would be too weird." she said looking down at her feet.

"Sammie, our parents aren't really related, you know?" he said lifting her chin up.

"I know, it's just, you know how they are." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know how my dad is. But Sammie, I like you." he said smiling down at her.

"I like you too RJ." she smiled back as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I don't know. I felt like it." she smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Now what do we do?" he asked caressing her hand with his thumb.

"I don't know. I mean, we can try being boyfriend and girlfriend." she said looking up at him.

"What about our parents?" he asked looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"They don't have to know. Do you remember your parents telling us that story about when they started dating and they hid it from everyone for over a month?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he said looking at her funny.

"Well we could do that. But we have to be really careful." she said smiling up at him.

"You know my mom can sense anything. It's like she's witch or something." he said laughing.

"RJ, how is she gonna know? We're best friends. We spend all ouir time together anyway. They'll never even know. We just have to be really careful when we want to kiss or something." she said smiling up at him.

"Do you think we can do it?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I think we can." she smiled squeezing his hand.

"OK, I'm in." he said leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

"Mark, it's really nice to see you out again. We really missed you." Collins said smiling at Mark as he held Janie's hand on top of the table.

"Thanks. It's nice to be out again." he smiled as Roger and Stacy smiled at each other.

"So did you get a lot of filming done today?" Stacy asked as Roger put his arm around her.

"Yeah I did. It felt good." he smiled as RJ and Sammie entered the Cafe.

"And where have you two been? We said 6." Janie said looking back at them.

"We were working on something and lost track of time. What did we miss?" RJ asked as he and Sammie sat down.

"We were just telling your uncle how great it is to have him out again." Collins said smiling at them as RJ smiled at Sammie.

"Yeah it's really great that dad's feeling better." Sammie smiled looking at her parents.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want something?" RJ asked looking down at Sammie.

"Yeah, I'll take an iced tea." she smiled as RJ got up.

"I'll go with. I could use a refill." Collins said smiling at them as he followed RJ.

"Hey Uncle Collins. What's up?" he asked looking up at him as they stood by the bar.

"So, you and Sammie, huh?" he asked bluntly.

"No, we were just hanging out." RJ answered trying to sound innocent.

"You are more and more like your dad everyday." Collins laughed as RJ watched Sammie laugh with their parents.

"I don't know what you mean." RJ said snapping out of his thoughts looking up at him.

"You and Sammie kissed, didn't you?" he asked as RJ looked down.

"How did you know?" he asked stunned.

"You have the same goofy look on your face that your dad had on his the night him and your mom kissed. You Davis men are transparent when it comes to women." Collins laughed as the bartender brought him another glass of stoli.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you? We don't want our parents to know." he asked looking up at him.

"No kid, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just be careful, OK?" he said patting RJ on his shoulder.

"I will Uncle Collins. Thanks. You're the coolest." RJ smiled as he picked up his and Sammie's iced teas.

"Yeah, I'm used to being the keeper of the Davis men's secrets. Just stop looking at her like that in front of everyone. Otherwise, everyone'll know before you want them to." Collins laughed before leaving the bar.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." RJ said quietly before returning to the table with the others.

"Kid, you have no idea." Collins laughed as they went back to the table.

* * *

"How could Uncle Collins know?" Sammie asked looking up at RJ as they sat in the park.

"He saw the way I was looking at you last night and said I was becoming more and more like my dad everyday." He laughed looking down at her.

"RJ, this is serious. What if he tells everyone? Our parents are gonna flip out." She said getting up from the bench.

"He promised he wouldn't and you know how Uncle Collins is. If he says he won't tell anyone, he won't." he said looking up at her.

"Good, because if my mom finds out, we're toast." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your mom, I was thinking my dad would be the worst. You know how protective he is of you." RJ laughed getting up to put his arms around her.

"Like father, like son." She smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah well, everyone's always saying how much I'm like my dad." He smiled holding her close to him.

"Yeah, well that's not a bad thing. Uncle Roger is pretty cool." She smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool, isn't he?" he smiled kissing her head.


	33. Chapter 33

"Where are you off to Baby?" Janie asked looking up at Mark as he put his coat on.

"I was thinking of going to the park to do some filming." he answered putting his camera in his bag.

"Can I come?" she asked looking over at him.

"I was thinking I'd try to kidnap Stacy for the day. It's been a while since I've spent time with just her and I have a feeling she needs me." he said as she smiled at him.

"I think that's a great idea Baby. Maybe later we could go out. Just the 4 of us." she suggested smiling at him.

"Yeah, it's been a while since it's been just us out. I'll ask her." he smiled leaning down to kiss her. "I'll see you later." he said hugging her before he left. As he walked down the stairs he realized just how long it had been since he actually spent any quality time with Stacy. It was before her miscarriage a few years earlier. "Stace, are you here?" he asked entering the apartment. When he looked around he didn't see anyone, but he heard Stacy crying in the bedroom. "Stace? Are you OK?" he asked dropping his camera bag and rushing towards her. "What's wrong Stace?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Mark. I didn't hear you come in." she said looking up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"Stace, don't shut me out, OK? Remember who you're talking to." he said looking over at her as a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, I know. Forever my big brother." she smiled looking up at him.

"So talk to me Stace. Why were you crying?" he asked looking over at her.

"Everything. Marky, it isn't supposed to be like this. We've been through enough, you know?" she told him as tears re entered her eyes.

"I know Stace. This has been a rough couple of years, huh?" he said putting his arms around her.

"Yeah it has. How are we gonna get through this?" she asked crying into his shoulder.

"Stace, look at us. We're still here, aren't we? I mean, we've lost Angel, Mimi, yours and Roger's baby and we're still standing. Me getting sick isn't gonna change that." he whispered kissing her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"But Mark, you're not supposed to get sick. You're the center of this family. You're the one who always took care of us." she cried looking up at him.

"And I can still take care of you. I'm not going anywhere Stace. I promise. I'm getting better and better everyday. I haven't had an episode in months. I'm the same me I've always been. Now I just have to take meds to prevent a reuccurence." he said looking down at her.

"Marky, I'm just really scared. I mean, it was hard enough losing the baby. Me, Roger and Collins aren't gonna live forever and now you're sick. I don't know how Janie and the kids are gonna do this without us." she cried as he wiped her wet face.

"Stace, we're not going anywhere yet. We all have a lot to do before we die." he told her caressing her face.

"I know Marky. I just worry, you know. I mean, Roger's been acting like superman since you got sick. I swear he should have had the superman emblem tattooed on his chest rather than that celtic symbol on his arm and I'm so scared that RJ's becoming just like him." she cried looking up at him.

"Would that really be such a bad thing. Roger's a great man." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, a good man who's gonna give my son an ulcer trying to be like him." she said getting up off of the bed.

"RJ just loves his family Stace. Just like Roger does." he told her looking up at her.

"Yeah but Mark, don't you see what size shoes that poor child is gonna have to fill? I'm just afraid that Roger has set the bar too high for my baby to live up to." she yelled at him still crying.

"Stace, you and Roger raised him. He is the strongest kid there ever was." he told her getting up to go to her.

"Mark, he's only a little boy." she cried as he brought her to him again.

"He was a little boy Stace. Now he's growing to be a great man." he whispered kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Mark. It seems like every 5 minutes, I'm falling apart." she said wiping her eyes trying to regain her composure.

"Hey Stace, you're my sister, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Of course I am Marky. Why?" she asked wiping her face.

"You never have to apologize to me. I love you Stacy. You're my family and families are there for each other no matter what. Just like you've been there for me no matter what." he told her holding her face in his hands.

"I know Mark." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

"Now, how about you get cleaned upand we spend some quality time together. Just you and me." he asked kissing her head as he held her close.

"I would really like that Mark." she smiled looking up at him.

"Oh and Janie wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to go out later. Just the 4 of us." he asked smiling at her.

"I would really like that Marky. The kids have a Scorcese film marathon planned for tonight, so it would be perfect." she smiled looking up at him. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up. I'll be right out." she smiled before walking away from him.

"OK Stace." he smiled watching her leave the room.

"Marky." she called out looking over at him.

"I know Stace. Me too." he smiled before she closed the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been so long since we've done this. What brought this on?" Roger asked getting dressed as Stacy put her earrings in.

"Well RJ and Sammie are having a Scorcese movie marathon, so Mark and Janie thought we should go out too." she smiled as he buttoned his pants.

"I'm glad you and Mark got to spend some time together." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I got to talk to Mark." she smiled looking up at him.

"Oh yeah? What did you two talk about?" he asked smiling down at her.

"A little of this, a little of that." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"OK Baby. Are you ready?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled looking up into his green eyes. "Roger." she said quietly looking up at him.

"Yeah Stace." he asked smiling at her.

"I love you." she said leaning up to kiss him again.

"I love you too Stace." he smiled holding him closer to him.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late." she said smiling up at him.

"OK Stace. I'm coming." he smiled as they left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he thought he'd get away with that." Stacy laughed as they sat in the Life Cafe drinking.

"Well his is Rogers son." Mark laughed sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah but technically what he pulled would classify him as Maureen's nephew. So I don't think I should get blamed for any of it." he laughed drinking his beer.

"You're the one who sent him to help her." Janie yelled laughing setting down her wine glass.

"Well who told him to chase that guy." Roger said as Stacy laughed.

"I'm glad you found it amusing. Having my son brought home by the cops because he was getting in some guys face for hasseling a homeless person is not a high point in my life." she said leaning in to him.

"But you have to respect him for standing up for someone else." Mark said looking over at her.

"Don't get me wrong guys, I do. I am very proud of my son. But him being brought home from the cops won't exactly look good on college applications." Stacy said looking up at Roger.

"Well he's still volunteering at the soup kitchen. Even after his punishment ended, so that's gotta tell you something about him." Roger said smiling down at her.

"Yeah, his heart is as big as his fathers." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"But his mother is the strong one." he smiled kissing her head.

"OK guys. I'm sorry, but we're about to close up." the manager said as he stood by the table.

"Already? What time is it?" Roger asked looking at his watch. "Wow, it's 2 am already. It's been a while since we've stayed out this late, huh?" asked smiling at Mark and Janie.

"Yeah well it's been a while since I've felt good enough to stay out this late." Mark smiled as Janie rubbed his thigh.

"We know Baby. We should get home though. The kids must be waiting up for us." she laughed as she finished her wine.

"Nah, they're probably asleep by now. You know what a light weight Sammie is." Mark laughed as they began to get up.

"Yeah just like her father." Roger laughed as he helped Stacy on with her jacket.

"Be nice Roger." Stacy laughed as they left the cafe. As they walked home Mark held Janie in his arms and Roger held Stacy in his. They laughed and talked like the old times. It was hard to believe that they were over 40. They felt like they were in their 20's again. "I'm gonna go up to the loft and check on the kids. I'll be right down Baby." she said leaning up to kiss Roger.

"Don't take too long, OK Baby?" he smiled kissing her again.

"I won't." she smiled as she followed Mark and Janie up to the loft. "If they're asleep, I'll just leave RJ up here for the night." Stacy said before opening the door to Sammie's bedroom. "Oh my God." she said quietly at what she saw. Sammie and RJ were laying in Sammie's bed. Sammie was laying in RJ's arms and they were over the covers and they were fully clothed. "RJ." she called out waking them up.

"Mom." he said jumping out of the bed.

"What's going on?" Mark asked approaching the doorway.

"It's not what it looks like. We just fell asleep watching the movie." Sammie said looking up at them.

"Are you two dating? And don't try to lie to me Roger Andrew Davis Jr. You're as bad at it as your father is." Stacy said looking over at them.

"Yeah mom, we are." he said quietly as he sat back down on Sammie's bed.

"How long?" Janie asked looking over at them.

"6 months." Sammie answered looking up at her mother.

"Have you two...?" Stacy started before RJ cut her off.

"No mom. I swear, we haven't." he answered looking right at her.

"RJ, why don't you go downstairs to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." she said as he got up and squeezed past her going downstairs.

"We'll be up for breakfast. We can all talk about this tomorrow morning." Stacy said looking over at Janie and Mark.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Good night sweetie." Janie said hugging Stacy.

"Good night Sammie. I love you." Stacy said looking into Sammie's bedroom.

"I love you too Aunt Stacy." she smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey dad." RJ said entering the apartment going straight to his room followed by Stacy.

"Stace, what happened?" he asked getting up from the couch.

"Roger, we need to talk." she said approaching him.

"What is it Stace?" he asked as they sat on the couch.

"Roger, it seems our son and our neice have been listening to our stories a little too closely." she said not knowing how to tell him.

"What are you talking about Stace?" he asked understandably confused.

"They've been dating for 6 months." she said looking over at him.

"They've been what?" he asked standing up.

"Roger calm down." she said holding his hand.

"They're not..." he said looking down at her.

"No. No Baby, they're not." she said looking up at him as he sat back down.

"How did we not see it?" he asked looking over at her.

"Because they're so close as it is. It never dawned on us that they were spending so much time together because they were dating." she said looking at him.

"Do you think it's serious?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Roger. But we're going up to the loft in the morning for breakfast so we can talk about it. All of us." she said looking over at him.

"I think that's a good idea." he said looking over at her.

"OK. Well there's nothing we can do about it tonight, so let's go to bed." she said looking over at him as she took his hand.

"You're right Baby. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning and see what the kids have to say." he agreed as they got up and went into the bedroom and went to bed.


	34. Chapter 34

"Good morning guys." Janie said putting breakfast on the table.

"Morning Janie. How do you feel?" Stacy asked as she, Roger and RJ entered the loft.

"I'm OK. Mark's getting dressed and Sammie won't come out of her room." Janie said looking over at them.

"I'll go talk to her." Stacy said going towards Sammie's room.

"Thanks Stace." Janie said smiling over at her.

"Sammie, it's Aunt Stace. Can I come in sweetie?" she asked knocking on her door.

"Yeah." she called out sitting on her bed hugging one of her teddy bears.

"Hi sweetie. Mom said you won't come out. Is everything OK?" Stacy asked entering her room.

"No. I don't want to talk to everyone about me and RJ." she said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, listen to me. I know how you and RJ feel about each other." she started as she sat on the end of Sammie's bed.

"You do?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, he told me and Uncle Roger. You guys are in love. We're not mad at you two. We could never be mad at you two. We love you. We just want to talk to you. That's all." she said tucking Sammies blond hair behind her ear.

"Aunt Stacy, it's just that me and RJ grew up together and we always had each other, you know? I mean, one day he kissed me and things just happened, you know?" she said looking up at her.

"I understand how that it. Sweetie, you guys are only 15 and 16 years old though. We just want to talk to you about what you're getting yourselves into." she told her caressing her nieces cheek.

"You guys aren't gonna talk to us about sex, are you? Because I mean, we're not ready to do that yet." she said looking over at her.

"I'm afraid so sweetie. I know it's uncomfortable, but you guys need to understand that being in a relationship comes with a lot of responsibility and that means you guys get the sex talk." she said looking at her.

"But do we have to talk about it with dad and Uncle Roger in the room? I mean, you know how they are." she said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry sweetiet, we do. But if it makes you feel any better, Uncle Roger's not mad either. He loves you so much. You do know that, don't you?" she asked looking over at her.

"I know. Uncle Roger is the coolest, but I don't want to talk about sex with him. I mean, we know we have to practice safe sex and everything, but neither one of us did it with anyone else so when we're ready we know we're not gonna have diseases or anything." she said looking over at her embarrassed.

"Sweetie, I know. Just come out and eat breakfast with us. We'll try not to make it too painful. Knowing dad and Uncle Roger, they'll let me and mom do most of the talking anyway." she smiled putting her arms around her.

"OK Aunt Stacy." she smiled discarding the teddy bear and getting up off of the bed.

"OK sweetie. I love you you know." she said looking over at her.

"I know. I love you too Aunt Stacy." she smiled hugging her as they left the bedroom.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Janie asked as Sammie and Stacy came into the main area.

"Yeah, we're fine. Right my sweet girl?" Stacy asked smiling at Sammie.

"Yeah, I'm OK." she repeated as she looked at RJ before sitting at the kitchen table.

"OK, now we all need to sit down at talk about this." Stacy said sitting next to Roger who was smiling at Sammie.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm fine Uncle Roger." she said as RJ sat next to her.

"Mark, everyone's here." Janie called out as Mark came out of the bedroom.

"Hi guys. How did you sleep?" he asked as he sat at the table next to Janie.

"We slept OK. You?" Stacy asked looking over at him as everyone began serving themselves breakfast.

"Good. OK, let's get down to business, so we can enjoy our breakfast." he said looking over at Sammie and RJ.

"Daddy, can I just say one thing before we start?" Sammie asked looking over at Mark.

"Of course you can sweetheart." he said smiling at his daughter.

"Well, mom, dad, Aunt Stacy, Uncle Roger, RJ and I are in love and even though we've been dating 6 months, we're not ready to... you know. We know we're too young to and we don't plan on being ready for a while. I mean, we're not stupid. We know that sex isn't something you just do. So you don't have to worry about it, OK." Sammie said as RJ looked at her. His eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Um... OK. Roger, would you like to say something?" Mark asked dumbfounded.

"No I think that about covers it." he said drinking his coffee uncomfortably.

"What they mean is, Sammie, RJ, we understand you two having feelings for each other. I mean, you can't grow up the way you two did and not expect something to happen between you. But we just want you to understand that a relationship like what you two have now can escalate without warning. I mean, you can plan on waiting a certain amount of time and then something happens and things can go further than you planned them to." Janie said as Stacy put her head in her hands.

"What your mom means to say is, we love you both very much and even though we do think you two are too young to be in a serious relationship, we want you to know that you can always come to us about anything. We're glad you're not ready to have sex yet, but when you are we want you two to come to us before anything happens so we can prepare you." Stacy said smiling at them as Roger and Mark sat silently and Janie nodded in agreement.

"We promise mom. We'll go to you if anything changes." RJ said smiling over at Stacy. He was glad his mother was the cool headed one in the bunch. He had expected his dad and Mark to fly off the handle, but he found it amusing how embarrassed they were about talking about the subject of sex.

"We do love you guys, you do know that, right?" Roger asked looking up at them.

"We know dad. Does that mean you guys are cool with me and Sammie dating?" he asked smiling over at him.

"Well let's put it to a vote. All those in favor?" he asked raising his hand as everyone at the table did the same.

"I guess it's unanimous." Stacy said smiling at everyone.

"So we don't have to hide it anymore?" Sammie asked in disbelief.

"As much fun as I know it was, no you don't." Stacy laughed looking up at Roger.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Sammie smiled looking over at everyone.

"Are we done?" Roger asked looking down at Stacy.

"Yes honey, we're done." Stacy laughed smiling up at him.

"Oh thank God. I hate the sex talk." he said starting to eat his bacon.

"Oh yeah, you were oh so helpful." Stacy laughed staring up at him.

"What? I helped." he declared chewing his bacon.

"Yeah right Roger." Janie laughed as they all began eating.

"So, I have to ask. Who else knows about you two?" Stacy asked drinking her coffee.

"Uncle Collins. He figured it out the first night we kissed. The night we all had dinner at the cafe. He said I was getting more and more like dad everyday." RJ said drinking his chocolate milk.

"Collins." Stacy and Roger laughed in unison.

"Figures. He's the first one who knew about me and dad too. And it was also the first night we kissed. He must have radar for that." Stacy laughed looking up at Roger.

"I remember that. He knew by the way I looked at you. I never could hide it very well." he smiled kissing her head.

"And he proceeded to torture us the whole time." Stacy laughed as Roger put his arm around Stacy.

"Yeah, you guys only made it a month and a half." Mark added laughing.

"We had you going film boy. He kept fishing and fishing, but we kept it pretty cool." Stacy laughed looking up at Mark.

"That's only because Roger was waiting until I went to bed and then sneaking down the fire escape to be with you." he laughed as Janie kicked him under the table. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked leaning down to rub his leg.

"I hardly think the kids need more pointers on sneaking around." she said as RJ and Sammie looked at each other.

"It's OK Aunt Janie, remember, we grew up hearing those stories. If we were gonna do it, we would have already." RJ told her smiling as he ate his pancakes.

"Thanks a lot kiddo. I feel a whole lot better now." she laughed looking over at Roger and Stacy.

"How were we supposed to know 18 years later we'd have kids who would do the same thing we did?" Stacy laughed looking over at Janie.

"And be better at it." Roger laughed pulling Stacy close.

"Don't worry Stace. We still like yours and Roger's love story." Mark laughed taking Janie's hand in his.

"So do I." Roger smiled as he leaned over to kiss Stacy's head.


	35. Chapter 35

"Richie, what are you doing here?" Stacy asked opening the door seeing her brother standing on the other side.

"Hi Stace, you look really good." he smiled looking down at her.

"I haven't seen you since mom and dad threw me out 18 years ago. What do you want?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry mom and dad did that to you. I was just a kid. There was nothing I could do." he said looking down at her.

"I know Rich. I'm sorry, come in, please." she said opening the door more to let her younger brother in.

"So, you're married now?" he asked seeing the wedding picture of her and Roger hanging on the living room wall.

"Um, yeah. we have a son too. That's Roger and our son Roger Jr." she smiled pointing to a picture of them at the Life Cafe that Maureen took.

"He's handsome. He looks like his dad." he smiled looking at the picture.

"Yeah, he does. He's 16." she smiled looking up at him.

"That's really great Stace. Are they...?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger is. He was before we met, but thankfully RJ isn't. He was born c-section so the doctors could cut down on his chances of being infected. We got really lucky." she said smiling up at him.

"Good. I mean, it's not good that Roger's positive, but it's good that your son isn't." he said looking down at her.

"So what are you doing here Richie?" she asked looking up at him as he stared at the picture of his brother in law and his nephew.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um, dad died and mom wants you to come to the funeral. She's really sorry about what happened when you told us about you being positive." he said looking down at her.

"Richie, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I mean, it's been 18 years and I heard nothing from anyone. I have a life and a family of my own here. I don't know if I can just drop everything and go to Long Island for dad's funeral." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know. Listen Stace, everyone is really sorry. Mom and dad regretted the way they treated you for years. It wasn't your fault." he told her as she walked over to the couch to sit down.

"I don't know Rich. I mean, mom and dad really hurt me when they reacted the way they did." she said looking up at him as he followed her.

"I understand Stace. But it's dad's funeral. You really should go." he said looking down at her as he sat next to her.

"I need some time to think about it, OK?" she said looking up at him wiping her years.

"I understand. The funeral is on friday. Mom made me find you and ask you to come." he said putting his arms around her.

"I'll think about it, OK Richie?" she said looking up at him. "Do you want to stay and meet Roger and RJ?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I'd love to. Mom's not expecting me back until tomorrow." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK. RJ's out with his girlfriend Sammie and Roger just went to the store with our friend Mark. They should be back soon." she smiled getting up from the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I could use a beer." he said looking over at her. "So, RJ has a girlfriend?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Yeah, he's really growing up." she said reaching into the refrigerator. "So, how did he...?" she asked looking over at him.

"Heart attack. He's been having problems with his heart for years. It finally gave out." he said looking over at her.

"Oh, dad always did stress too much." she said handing him a beer and opening hers up.

"Yeah, he never gave himself time to just relax." he said before taking a swig of his beer. "So, what do you and Roger do for a living?" he asked looking over at her as she sat in the recliner.

"We're musicians. Roger and I formed a band 18 years ago when we met and I've been in it on and off, but Roger's been the front man for years. Roger writes our songs too. We recorded a cd and went on tour and everything." she said smiling over at him.

"What about your writing?" he asked looking over at her.

"I still do that on occasion. I mean, I wrote a manuscript 10 years ago, but nothing ever came of if. So I concentrated on raising RJ until he got older and then I wanted to re join the band. It's been a lot of fun." she said as the door opened.

"Hey Baby, I'm home." Roger called out as Stacy craned her head to look at him.

"Roger, there's someone here I'd like you to meet." she smiled getting up as Richie stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Oh?" he asked smiling at him seeing that him and Stacy were closely related.

"Honey, this is my brother Richie. Richie, this is my husband Roger." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"It's really nice to meet you man. Stacy has been telling me all about you for years." Roger smiled extending his hand to Richie.

"It's nice to meet you too Roger. My sister has been telling me all about you too. She says you're a musician and a songwriter. That's really cool." he smiled shaking Roger's hand.

"Yeah, well it's kind of how me and Stacy got together." he smiled putting his free arm around Stacy.

"I'm glad you and she got together. It looks like you've really made her happy." he smiled looking around the apartment seeing all of the pictures of them.

"Yeah well, your sister is a pretty incredible woman." Roger smiled as Stacy smiled up at Roger.

"Roger, my dad died and my mom sent Richie here to get me to go to the funeral." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Stace. Do you wanna go?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. His funeral is on friday." she said looking upat him.

"Well Stace, it's up to you. If you want to go, you know I'm gonna be right there with you. You're not gonna be alone." he said looking down at her.

"I know. I just need time to think about it." she said looking up at him as he held her close.

"OK Baby." he said kissing her head. "So Richie, how long can you stay? We'd really like it if you met our son RJ. He should be back any minute." Roger said looking over at Richie as he caressed Stacy's hair.

"I have time. I'd like that too Roger. Thanks." he smiled looking up at him.

"What are we gonna tell RJ? He didn't even know my dad." Stacy said looking up at Roger.

"We'll think of somethihng Baby, don't worry about it." he smiled looking down ath er.

"OK, you're right." she said smiling up at him.

"So Richie, what do you do for a living?" Roger asked sitting on the couch next to Stacy as Richie moved to the recliner.

"I work in a plumbing supply house uptown." he said still drinking his beer.

"You've been this close all along?" Stacy asked surprised.

"Not all along Stace. I was 16 when you found out you were positive. I was just a kid, and then I moved to Arizona for a little while. I've only been working there for the last couple of years." he said looking over at her.

"How did you find me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mom and dad have been looking for you for the last 10 years. They finally hired a PI and he tracked you down here. We didn't know how to approach you. I should have known you'd run to the East Village. Stace always loved hanging out in the city. Especially the East Village. She always said it made her feel so alive when she was here. The artists living their lives for their art." he smiled as Roger looked down at her.

"Bohemia." Stacy smiled as Roger wrapped his arms around her again.

"Well I'm glad she picked here." he smiled as the door opened.

"Mom, dad, me and Sammie are gonna have a movie night upstairs, OK?" RJ announced as he entered the apartment.

"RJ honey, come here a minute. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Stacy called out getting up from the couch.

"What's up mom?" he asked coming towards them.

"RJ, this is my brother. Your Uncle Richie." Stacy said as Richie stood up to face RJ.

"Hey." RJ said extending his hand to him.

"Hey RJ. It's nice to meet you." Richie smiled looking down at his nephew.

"Um, yeah. It's nice to meet you too." RJ said uncomfortably looking over at Roger and Stacy. "What's going on mom?" he asked seeing that Stacy's eyes were red. He knew she had been crying.

"My dad died RJ. Your uncle came here to tell me." she said looking up at him.

"Oh. I'm really sorry mom. Are you OK?" he said going over to hug her.

"Yeah, I'm OK sweetie. Thank you sweetie. Um, my mother wants me to go to the funeral." she said looking up at him.

"Can we go?" he asked looking down at her.

"RJ, you want to go?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I mean, they're my family too, right?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, but RJ, you don't even know them. And they don't know you sweetie." she said looking up at him.

"But he was your dad, mom. I really think you should go. Me and dad can go with you." he said looking down at her.

"Are you sure you wanna meet them under these circumstances?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Mom, now is as good a time as any. And besides, no one's gonna cause a scene at a funeral, right?" he asked looking over at his uncle.

"That's right man. We'd love to have you there. I know everyone would love to meet you and your dad." Richie said smiling at him.

"See mom, everything's gonna be OK. Can we go, please?" he begged looking down at her.

"I guess so sweetie." she said smiling up at him.

"Thanks mom. Me and Sammie are gonna watch Reservoir Dogs upstairs, are you gonna be OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah sweetie. I'm gonna be fine. Is Uncle Mark or Aunt Janie up there?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, they said it's OK with them if it's OK with you and dad." he smiled looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, it's OK sweetie. Just not too late, OK? And you and Sammie hanging out in the hallway until 2 am is not classified as being home. I want you in this apartment at 11, OK?" she smiled caressing his cheek.

"I promise mom. I'll be in the apartment by 11. I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too sweetie." she smiled patting his chest.

"It was really nice meeting you Uncle Richie." he said looking up at his uncle.

"It was really nice meeting you too RJ." he smiled as RJ ran into his room to get the dvd and then rushed out of the apartment to go upstairs.

"Uncle Mark and Aunt Janie? I'm confused. I thought you said Sammie was his girlfriend?" Richie asked looking down at Stacy.

"Yeah, well Mark is Roger's best friend and he is also RJ's Godfather. Sammie is his and Janie's daughter. RJ and Sammie grew up together, but started dating each other about 8 months ago. They dated for 6 months before any of us knew. It's complicated, but it's actually pretty nice." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"I can't believe you have a 16 year old son, Stace." he smiled as they sat down again.

"Yeah, it's pretty wild. I found out I was pregnant a couple of days after Roger and I got engaged. We had been dating for about a year at that point." she smiled holding Roger's hand.

"So how did you guys hook up?" Richie asked smiling at them.

"Stace had just moved into her apartment and she lost her lighter, so she came up to my loft and asked if I had a light, so I gave her a book of matches. I was writing a song and needed some air so I went upstairs to the roof to smoke a cigarette and clear my head and I heard her singing up there and her voice was so beautiful. I asked her if she wanted to start a band. The first night we started rehearsing, we kissed and started seeing each other. We were dating a month and a half before we told any of our friends. I fell in love with her in that time and I guess the rest is history." Roger gushed smiling at Stacy.

"That's really nice. Stacy told me that you're positive too Roger. I'm really sorry." he said looking over at Roger.

"Thanks man." Roger said looking over at him.

"So how do you think mom and them are gonna take me being married with a son?" Stacy asked looking over at Richie.

"I don't know. I mean, I know mom'll be fine with it, you just know how Jenn and Mark get." he said looking over at them.

"Yeah, I know." she said looking up at Roger.

"How does Jenn and Mark get?" he asked looking down at her.

"Well, ever since Jenn got with Mark, she acts like she knows everything. I'm sure she's gonna go on about how our lifestyle is not good for RJ or something. She likes to lecture people." she said looking up at him.

"Don't worry Baby. I'll be there to protect you." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Me too Stace. Doing what you love is good for your son. Him seeing you two live your lives no matter how much time you have is only gonna inspire him to follow his heart." Richie said smiling at her.

"Thanks guys." she smiled looking first at Roger and then at her brother.

"Are you hungry Rich? We'll take you out. You can meet the rest of the family." Roger said smiling at him.

"I'd really like that Roger. Thanks." Richie said finishing his beer before they left the apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you ready Baby?" Roger asked looking down at Stacy as they stood outside the church in Long Island where her father's funeral was.

"Yeah, I think so." she said quietly as RJ looked down at her.

"Mom, we're right here, OK? Anything goes down, we're out of here, OK?" he said looking down at her.

"I know sweetie. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without my boys." she said looking up at them.

"Well luckily you never have to find out." Roger said taking her hand and holding it tight.

"Let's go in." she said looking up at the big doors before RJ opened them. As they entered the church everyone turned around. Richie got up and rushed to them.

"I was afraid you changed your mind." he whispered looking down at Stacy.

"It just took a little longer to get here than we anticipated. We forgot about rush hour traffic." she said as everyone still looked at her.

"We should sit down Baby." Roger said leaning down to her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." she said looking up at him as they sat in one of the back pews.

"Stacy honey, you and your family belong up here with us." Mrs. Bukovinsky said walking over to Stacy.

"Are you sure mom?" Richie asked looking down at his mother.

"Yes, I'm positive Richard. Stacy was his daughter and her and her family belong with the rest of us." she insisted as Stacy, Roger and RJ got up to go to the front pews. The service was beautiful. Roger comforted Stacy and RJ just sat there looking at his mother protectively. They went to the burial and everyone went back to the Bukovinsky residence.

"Stace, we're really sorry about what happened all those years ago. It wasn't your fault and we were wrong for the way we treated you." Jenn said looking over at Stacy who had Roger's arm around her standing in the living room.

"Thanks Jenn, but that was a long time ago." she said looking over at her.

"So Roger, Richie tells us you and Stacy are in a band together." Mark said looking over at Roger.

"Yeah, we started it when we met 18 years ago." he smiled looking down at Stacy.

"Stacy was always really good. When she was in the band here, she brought the house down at a lot of shows." Jenn smiled looking over at Stacy.

"She's still really good. We recorded a cd and we toured last year." Roger smiled looking down at Stacy.

"So, you guys have been together for 18 years? That's really good." Jenn smiled looking over at Stacy.

"Well Stace is an amazing woman." Roger smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Stacy dear, can I speak to you and Roger for a moment please?" Mrs. Bukovinsky asked as Stacy looked up at RJ.

"I'll be fine mom. I'm just gonna hang out with Uncle Richie." he said looking down at her.

"Are you sure sweetie?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah mom. I'll be fine." he smiled as Stacy and Roger followed Mrs. Bukovinsky into the garage room.

"Stacy, I just want to formally apologize to you for what your father and I did to you all those years ago. You were not at fault for any of it and we were very narrow minded. You were our daughter and we were very scared for you, but there is no excuse for what we did to you." she said looking over at her.

"Thanks mom. That means a lot." Stacy said looking over at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"And Roger, I am so sorry you're positive too. You two look so happy together. Neither one of you deserves this hanging over your head." she said looking up at Roger.

"Mrs. Bukovinsky, I'd rather have Stacy with HIV than not have her at all. I have been so in love with her for so long. I just want to live whatever time we have left with her." Roger said looking down at her.

"That's really beautiful Roger. I'm glad my daughter has had you all these years to love and accept her." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well to be fair, she loves me and accepts me too." he said looking down at Stacy who also had tears in her eyes.

"I can tell that Roger. I'm so sorry I'm not gonna be able to spend more time watching you two. It looks like your love is epic. And your son is so handsome. He looks just like his father." she smiled wiping her eyes.

"Thanks mom. He is exactly like his father." Stacy smiled looking up at Roger.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're all very sorry for how we treated you." Mrs. Bukovinsky said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Stacy said hugging her back.

"So, tell me about this family you have in the city." Mrs. Bukovinsky asked looking over at them.

"Well, there's Mark and Janie, they're our best friends. They live in the loft where Roger used to live with Mark until he moved in with me. They're daughter Sammie is RJ's girlfriend. They've been dating for 8 months. Then there's Collins, he's a school teacher and he's positive too. And then there's Maureen and Joanne, they're lesbians. Maureen's an actress and Joanne's a lawyer. And then there's Roger's family, who has been so good to me." Stacy said looking up at Roger.

"Good Stacy. I'm so happy you haven't been alone all these years." Mrs. Bukovinsky said smiling at her daughter.

"No mom. I haven't been alone." she smiled squeezing Roger's hand.

"I see that sweetheart." she smiled looking up at Roger. "Now, let's go see my grandson." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, God only knows what Jenn and Mark are putting him through." Stacy laughed as Roger held her close.

"You know how your sister is." Mrs. Bukovinsky said smiling as they left the garage room and re entered the house.

"Hey mom, did you know RJ plays guitar and writes his own music?" Richie asked excitedly as Mrs. Bukovinsky, Stacy and Roger entered the living room.

"No, I did not know that. I guess he's a chip off the old block, huh Roger?" she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, in more ways then one. He's as protective of me as Roger is." Stacy laughed looking up at Roger.

"Of course we're protective. We don't want anything to happen to our girl." Roger said kissing Stacy's head as everyone looked on smiling at them.


	37. Chapter 37

"Stace, come on. We gotta be at the club in a half an hour." Roger called out putting his jacket on.

"I'm coming. Hang on." she yelled from the bedroom.

"Baby, what is taking so long? You started getting ready an hour and a half ago." he asked going into the bedroom.

"I know, I'm just really nervous. I mean, my family has never seen us perform together." she said looking up at him.

"Stacy, listen to me. You're a great singer and your family is gonna be so proud of you." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Roger, you know what I mean." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you're gonna be great. You look amazing. Now let's go. We have to get to the club." he said kissing her head.

"OK. I love you Roger." she said smiling up at him.

"I love you too Stace." he smiled holding her tight.

"Let's go. We have to call the kids and tell them we're leaving." she smiled looking up at him reaching for the phone.

"RJ, Sammie we're leaving." Roger yelled up the stairs as Stacy looked up at him.

"Now, why did you have to yell like that? I meant call them on the phone." she asked laughing.

"I need to exercise my voice anyway." he smiled as she slapped his arm.

"You are as bad as he is." she laughed as RJ came out into the hallway.

"OK guys. Good luck." he yelled as Stacy threw her arms in the air.

"I give up." she laughed looking up at him.

"I love you RJ." she said just loud enough for him to hear her.

"I love you too mom. Love you dad." he said smiling down at them.

"Love you too kid. Don't stay up too late. I want you in this apartment when we get home, OK?" Roger said looking up at him.

"No problem dad. I promise. Bye." he yelled before going back into the loft.

"Are you done screaming up the stairs?" she asked laughing.

"Yes Baby, I'm done." he laughed looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her and they began to walk to the club.

"There you guys are. Your mom's been freaking out thinking you weren't gonna make it." Mark told them as they walked into the club.

"I'm sorry. I was stressing about you guys seeing us perform for the first time." Stacy said as she took her leather jacket off.

"You look really good Stace." Mark smiled looking down at her. She was wearing black jeans and a tight off the shoulder shirt.

"Yeah, not bad for a chick in her early 40's huh?" she laughed looking up at Roger.

"Not bad at all." he smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Roger." she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love seeing you guys together." Mark smiled looking at them.

"Well I promised my girl a long time ago that I would never take our relationship for granted and I plan on sticking to that promise for as long as we're here." he smiled looking down at Stacy.

"That's nice. I guess when you guys have to live with what you do, you can't take anything for granted." Mark smiled as everyone noticed them come in.

"No, that we can't." Stacy said smiling up at him as Mrs. Bukovinsky, Jenn and Richie rushed over to them.

"Stacy, you look incredible." Jenn smiled looking over at her sister.

"Thanks Jenn. So are you guys excited about seeing us?" Stacy asked looking over at them.

"You can not imagine." Mrs. Bukovinsky said smiling over at them.

"Richie, you're still coming by to take RJ out tomorrow, right?" Stacy asked looking up at her brother.

"Of course I am. I love spending time with my nephew." He smiled as the band waved Roger and Stacy up to the stage.

"Good. He's been looking forward to it all week. We have to go for sound check. We'll talk later." Stacy smiled looking up at everyone before following Roger to the stage.

"Doesn't she look so happy?" Jenn said smiling down at her mother.

"Yeah she does. I'm glad she and Roger found each other." Mrs. Bukovinsky said smiling as she watched them on stage. Roger had his guitar around him as he and Stacy were playing around with the band.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are incredible. Stace, I don't remember your voice sounding that good." Richie said smiling as they stepped off the stage.

"Thanks Rich. I guess Roger and I set each others voices off." She smiled looking up at him with Roger's arm around her waist.

"You two do sound incredible together." Jenn smiled looking at them.

"Thanks." Stacy smiled looking over at them.

"OK, now who wants a drink?" Roger asked looking at Stacy and the others.

"Great idea Baby." She smiled taking his hand and giving it a squeeze as they approached the bar.

"OK so I'm picking my nephew up at 10 and we're gonna be out all day, OK?" Richie smiled as they drank their beers.

"Richie, as long as my son doesn't come back with a tattoo or a piercing, I'll be happy." Stacy laughed as Roger pulled her close.

"But he's gonna be 17 Stace." He whined looking over at her.

"Richard Arthur, his mother said no." Mrs. Bukovinsky smiled looking over at Roger and Stacy.

"Thanks mom." Stacy laughed as they continued to drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He better be in his room." Roger said quietly as they entered the apartment.

"Roger, of course he's in his room. But it's not his room I'm thinking about right now." She said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, Stace. I love how you get after a show." She laughed leaning down to pick her up.

"Well I can't help it. You are so sexy up there. I can't resist you." She whispered as he carried her into the bedroom.


	38. Chapter 38

"Richie, remember what I told you. My son better not come home tattooed or pierced." Stacy said pointing to her brother.

"I won't sis, I promise." He smiled looking down at her as they left the apartment.

"So what are you up to today?" Stacy asked looking up at Roger.

"Me and Mark are going over to hang out with Collins. So you have the day all to yourself." He smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"But I don't want the day all to myself." She whined looking up at him.

"Maybe you can get some writing done." He smiled caressing her hair.

"I'll try. I love you." She smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Stace." He smiled kissing her again before leaving the apartment. As she looked around the apartment there was a knock at the door. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I was wondering if you were busy today?" she suggested smiling at her daughter.

"You know what mom, I'm not. Do you want to spend the day together?" Stacy asked smiling at her mother.

"I would love to sweetie." Mrs. Bukovinsky answered as Stacy opened the door wider to let her in.

"Mom, I'm glad you're here." Stacy smiled as they sat on the couch.

"This is a beautiful apartment Stacy. I love all the pictures you have of Roger and RJ." She smiled looking around.

"Yeah, they are my photogenic boys." She smiled looking around with her.

"So Stacy, how come you and Roger only had one child? Is it because of your HIV?" Mrs. Bukovinsky asked as Stacy folded her hands on her lap and looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, about 4 years ago I was pregnant, but when I was a little over 3 months I had cysts on my fallopian tubes and I miscarried. It did so much damage, I had to have a hysterectomy. We were so devastated mom. It almost tore me and Roger apart. But we got past it and we're stronger now than we've ever been. That's when I decided to go back to performing. I hadn't performed since RJ was 5 months old. I never loved it as much as Roger did and raising RJ was what I wanted to do. And then when I had the miscarriage, I felt like I needed to do it again. I mean, RJ was older and I thought it was about time I got a life." She said looking over at her mother. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm so Sorry Stacy." She cried looking over at her.

"I'm fine mom. I mean, it was really tough for me to get past, but I did. With Roger's help. He never gave up on me. No matter how many times I sent him away. No matter how many times I yelled at him that I didn't need him to take care of me because I could take care of myself, he was there. He never let me push him away. He's incredible mom." She smiled wiping her eyes.

"He's a good man Stacy. I'm so glad you have each other." Mrs. Bukovinsky said taking Stacy's hand.

"He really is mom. Since the night we met, he's done nothing but respect me and protect me." Stacy said smiling up at her mother.

"Good sweetie. Because you deserve the best." She said smiling at her. "So tell me about Mrs. Davis." She said changing the subject.

"She's amazing mom. She always accepted me for who I was. HIV and all. You would really like her mom. I was thinking maybe next weekend since me and Roger don't have a show, we can have a little get together in Jersey." She smiled wiping her eyes more to dry them.

"That's a wonderful idea Stacy. I would really like to meet her. I want to thank her for taking such good care of my daughter until I came to my senses." She said as Stacy leaned over to hug her.

"Mom, you really hurt me when you and dad threw me out after I told you about my HIV, but I found an amazing group of people who served as the best family I ever could have asked for. They've always treat me as if I've always been here, you know?" she asked looking over at her as she leaned her elbows on her legs.

"I'm glad Stacy. You did not deserve to be turned away. We were just so scared for you and didn't understand much about it when you first told us. Obviously we looked it up and learned more about it." She said holding her hand.

"I know mom. Life is too short and valuable to dwell on things like that. We have now and that's all that matters. Roger and our friends taught me that." Stacy smiled looking into her mother's eyes.

"Thank you for forgiving me Stacy. I don't deserve it." Mrs. Bukovinsky said as Stacy hugged her again.

"Everyone deserves it mom. It's never too late." She said smiling at her.

* * *

"Sweetie, that would be incredible." Mrs. Davis said smiling at the phone. 

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Of course, I'd love to meet your family." She smiled sitting on the couch.

"Maybe Joey, Ree and Janet can come too. I could use all the support I can get." She said nervously.

"Sweetie, everything is gonna be OK. I promise you that." Mrs. Davis said smiling at the pictures that hung in the Davis living room of Roger, RJ and Stacy.

"I know it will be. I love you mom." She said laying back on the bed.

"I love you too my sweet girl." Mrs. Davis smiled before they hung up the phone. As Stacy laid down on the bed she thought of the family that she had acquired. They had been so supportive of her over the years and now with her real family back in her life, she wanted to make them a part of this family too. She began looking around the bedroom at all the pictures of the family, when Roger walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Baby. Are you feeling OK?" he asked seeing her laying down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She smiled looking up at him as he laid down next to her.

"About what?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"Everything. We have a great family, don't we?" she asked turning over to look at him.

"Yeah, we really do." He smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Where's RJ?" she asked raising her arms to run her fingers through his hair.

"Mark took him and Sammie to a film festival, so they should be gone for hours." He smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh really? I like the sound of that." She smiled looking up at him as she held him tight.

"I figured you would." He smiled caressing her face as he began to kiss her again.


	39. Chapter 39

"Stacy honey, you're gonna hyperventilate." Mrs. Davis said approaching Stacy as she looked out the front door of the Davis home.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm just really nervous." she said turning around as Roger, RJ and Joey sat in front of the television watching football.

"Why are you nervous sweetie? They accept you for who you are, right?" she asked playing with Stacy's hair.

"I know, it's just I'm nervous about you guys meeting them. I mean, you have been my mother for all these years and now you're about to meet mom. I just want everyone to like each other." she said looking over at her.

"Stacy Marie Davis, you listen to me. Everything is gonna be fine. Just sit down and relax. And when they get here, that television goes off. Do you hear me boys?" she said leading Stacy to the couch pointing at the boys.

"Yes mom." Roger said looking up.

"Yes mom." Joey said looking up.

"Yes grams." RJ said looking up.

"Good. Now Roger, come comfort your wife before she has a nervous breakdown." she said as Stacy looked up at her.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just a bit nervous. I'll be OK." she laughed as Roger got up and went to the couch.

"Baby, mom's right. Everything's gonna be great. Richie and Joey are gonna fight over who the better football team is, my mom and your mom are gonna fight over who can make the better quiche and Jenn, Ree and Janet are gonna fight over who can spoil RJ the most. It'll be like one big happy family." he joked as she looked up at him.

"Not helping Roger." she laughed leaning into him as they heard a car pull into the Davis driveway.

"They're here. Stacy honey, I love you. Roger, don't be a jerk." Mrs. Davis said pointing at him as she opened the front door and everyone stood in the living room.

"I love you too mom." she smiled as she and Roger stood up.

"I love you Stace." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him as they approached the door.

"Hi, I'm Marion Davis." Mrs. Davis smiled as she stepped outside the house.

"Hi, I'm Tamara Bukovinsky." Mrs. Bukovinsky smiled holding her hand out to shake Mrs. Davis' hand.

"We're family." Mrs. Davis smiled reaching out to hug Mrs. Bukovinsky.

* * *

"You should have seen them when they first came in here. They were so cute. Roger was always so protective of Stacy." Mrs. Davis smiled looking across the dining room table from Mrs. Bukovinsky.

"I can tell. I'm so happy that Stacy has people who love her the way all of you do." Mrs. Bukovinsky smiled looking over at Stacy.

"And we do love her. Stacy is my daughter. We've all been through a lot together. You should have seen them the day they found out they were gonna have RJ. Poor girl was so tired. Roger was so scared that she might be sick or something. She came down to me after she got up from her nap. Roger was still laying down and she was so upset that there might be something wrong with her. I asked her if there might be a possibility that she could be pregnant. So I went out and picked up a test for her. When I got back, she and Roger were sitting at the table in the kitchen and he was holding her in his arms. She was crying and so scared that she was gonna pass her HIV on to the baby. When they found out RJ was negative, that was the happiest day of all of our lives. We partied like we won the lottery." she smiled looking over at Stacy and Roger who were holding hands on the table.

"Yeah, that was a pretty great day." Stacy smiled looking up at RJ.

"I wanna hear about when Roger proposed to Stacy." Jenn smiled looking over at them. "I bet it was really romantic." she smiled looking over at them.

"Not really. I mean, the first time..." Stacy started before Mrs. Bukovinsky interrupted her.

"The first time? How many times did you propose?" she asked laughing.

"Just twice. Once in old apartment and again when I gave her my mom's engagement ring." he smiled looking down at Stacy as they remembered being alone in their old apartment.

"_Roger, can I ask you something?" she asked from the bedroom doorway._

"_Sure Baby, anything." he asked sitting on the couch to put on his boots._

"_Do you want to move in with me? I mean, you've been here every night for over a year, why don't you officially move in with me?" she asked holding the doorway._

"_I would love to officially move in with you." he said smiling back at her._

"_Yeah?" she asked approaching him._

"_Yeah, I will."he said pulling her onto the couch with him to kiss her._

"_Good. Now that we have that out of the way, let's go to dinner." she said running her fingers through his hair._

"_Baby, will you marry me?" he asked looking into her eyes._

"_What?" she asked half laughing._

"_Marry me Stace." he asked again smiling at her._

"_Are you serious Roger?" she asked holding on to his gaze._

"_Very serious. I love you Stacy and I want to marry you." he said sweeping her hair behind her ear._

"_I love you too Roger. Yes, I will." she told him excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck._

"_I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. But I'm gonna get one. I want you to have one." he told her holding her head in his hands._

"_That's OK Roger. I don't need a ring. I'm not one of those crazy girls who needs a ring to prove you love me. I know you do." she said as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly._

"_I do love you Stacy and you deserve a ring. I wil get you a ring. I promise." he whispered before kissing her again._

"_I know. I love you too Roger." she said laying her head on his chest._

"And then they got here and Roger had just told me that they were engaged and they were positive. Roger's father and I had always discussed giving Roger the ring he had given me when we first got engaged so, I gave him my ring to give to Stacy." she smiled looking over at Mrs. Bukovinsky.

"_Roger, I wanted to give you something. Actually I want you to give it to Stacy." she said handing him a small box sitting on the kitchen table._

"_Mom, it's the ring dad gave you." he said looking at the ring._

"_Yes it is. Now I want you to give it to Stacy. It belongs to her. You might have to have it resized, because Stacy is smaller than I used to be, but it's hers now." she said wiping the tear from her eye._

"_Mom, are you sure? I mean, this is the engagement ring dad gave you." he asked quietly admiring the ring._

"_I'm sure Roger. It was always meant for you. Now you have someone you love and who loves you to give it to." she said as tears escaped her eyes._

"_Now you?" he said laughing as he hugged his mother._

"_Sorry. You have your hand full today with the women you love today, huh?" she said beginning to laugh as she wiped her eyes._

"_Looks like. Thanks mom. I love you." he said kissing her head._

"_I love you too Roger. Just be happy sweetie, OK? That's all I ask." she said smiling up at him._

"_I am happy mom. Don't worry." he said smiling back at her as Stacy came into the room. Roger hid the ring in his pocket._

"_I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Davis. I just didn't expect your reaction when Roger and I told you that I'm positive." she told her sitting next to Roger again._

"_That's OK. Roger explained everything to me. I understand. As long as you two are happy, I'm happy. I'm just sorry your family wasn't more understanding." she said reaching over to caress Stacy's arm._

"_Me too, Mrs. Davis." she said as Roger smiled down at her._

"_Stacy, I want to give you something." he started taking the ring box out of his pocket. "Stacy Marie Bukovinsky, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box and handing it to Stacy._

"_Roger, this is gorgeous. Where did you get this?" she asked smiling down at it._

"_My dad gave it to my mom and now I'm giving it to you. So will you?" he asked as Mrs. Davis' eyes filled up with tears again._

"_Of course I will. I love you so much Roger." she said throwing her arms around his neck to hold him._

"_Let me put this on you." he said smiling at her._

"_Oh right, sorry." she said as he slipped it on her finger. It was a little big, but Mrs. Davis gave her a ring guard until they could get it sized for her. "I love it. Thank you Mrs. Davis." she said hugging Mrs. Davis._

"_Oh sweetie, after Roger was born me and his father used to talk about giving that ring to Roger to give to some special girl he was gonna marry. That ring was always yours. We just didn't know until today." she said caressing Stacy's hair._

"Thank you so much Marion, really. You really took care of my girl all these years." Mrs. Bukovinsky said looking over at her with tears in her eyes.

"Tammy, she's our girl too." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at Stacy and Roger who were looking lovingly at one another.


	40. Chapter 40

"You have got to be kidding me." Collins called out catching RJ and Sammie in a very compromising position.

"Uncle Collins. It's not what it looks like." Sammie said as RJ moved off of her bed.

"I may be gay Babygirl, but I'm not stupid. Are you two crazy? If your parents find out, you are both gonna be grounded until armageddon." he said as RJ sat on the chair in the corner of Sammie's bedroom.

"Nothing happened Uncle Collins. I swear." he said looking up at him.

"Don't lie to me boy. You forget, I've known you since before either one of you were born. And I know your parents even longer." he said looking down at them.

"Uncle Collins, really. Nothing happened. At least not yet." Sammie said looking up at him hugging her pillow tight.

"OK, I know you two think you are old enough to make this decision for yourselves, but you're still kids. You are not old enough to know the ramifications of what you're thinking." he said sitting on the edge of Sammie's bed.

"Uncle Collins, we've been living with the ramifications our whole lives. You act like we're stupid. We're not. We were gonna use protection. We have been living with yours, dad's and mom's HIV our whole lives." RJ said getting up to pace around the bedroom.

"Just because you use protection, it doesn't mean it's 100 percent effective. How do you think we got blessed with you?" he asked looking up at him.

"Uncle Collins, I love RJ and RJ loves me. We're 17 and I think we're old enough to make that decision for ourselves." Sammie said looking over at him.

"Do your parents know you two are thinking about taking your relationship to the next level?" he asked looking up at RJ.

"You said it yourself Uncle Collins. You know our parents. My dad would freak." RJ said looking down at him.

"But I think this is something you should talk to your parents about first. They're not as unreasonable as you think." he said looking at RJ who had stuffed his hands in his front pockets.

"Yeah right. You must not know my dad as well as you think you do." he laughed looking down at him.

"Your dad has been my brother for quite a few years. Trust me, he's not as out of touch as you think he is. If there's one thing your dad understands it's love." Collins said looking up at him.

"I know my dad's not out of touch. But you know how he is when it comes to me and Sammie." RJ said looking over at him.

"I just think if you two think you're mature enough to take this to the next step, you should be mature enough to discuss it with your parents so you don't get yourselves in over your heads." he said looking up at him.

"Fine, but if we got grounded until we're 30, it'll be on your head." RJ said looking down at Sammie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

"I don't like this Roger." Stacy said brushing her hair.

"Don't jump to conclusions Stace. We don't know what the kids want to talk to us about." Roger said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Roger, they're 17 and they've been dating for over 2 years. What if Sammie's pregnant?" she asked pulling away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Stacy, everything's gonna be OK. We'll handle it like we've handled everything else." he said looking down at her.

"How can you say that? They're only 17 years old. They're not mature enough to handle a baby. Hell we were barely old enough to handle a baby and we were a lot older than they are." she said looking up at him as he brought her into his arms.

"Let's just see what they want to talk to us about, OK? There's no reason getting worked up over nothing." he whispered kissing her head.

"OK. Let me just wash my face and then we should go upstairs for the bombshell." she said looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"Stace, I love you. Whatever it is, we'll get through it." he said caressing her wet face.

"I love you too Roger. But I'm too young to be a grandmother." she said looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I know Baby. But you'll be the sexiest grandma in history." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You are not funny Roger." she said smirking up at him.

"Yes I am." he smiled caressing her face again before she washed her face and went upstairs to the loft.

"OK kids, we're here. What is it you want to talk to us about?" Roger said looking over at them as he and Stacy entered the loft.

"Are you pregnant?" Stacy blurted out as Janie and Mark looked up at her.

"Stace." Janie said looking up at her.

"Don't tell me you two weren't thinking the same thing." Stacy said looking over at them.

"No Aunt Stacy, I'm not pregnant. I swear." Sammie said as RJ held her hand.

"Oh thank God." Stacy said sitting heavily on the couch.

"Um... Sammie and I have been dating for over 2 years and we wanted to talk to you guys about something." RJ said looking over at them as he clutched Sammie's hand.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Janie asked looking over at them.

"Sammie and I have been dating a while, right?" he repeated as Roger sat up towards him.

"RJ, just say it man. It's OK." he said gently as he touched his sons leg.

"Sammie and I would like to take our relationship to the next level." he said looking up at them.

"You mean, you two haven't...?" Mark asked looking over at them.

"No dad. We haven't. But we wanted to talk to you guys first and let you know that you have nothing to worry about. We take this very seriously and we will take every precaution." she said looking up at him.

"You two do realize that once you take this step, there is no turning back." Janie asked quietly looking over at them.

"We know that Aunt Janie. We love each other and I'll be 18 soon and then Sammie'll be 18 and we want to move in together." RJ said looking over at her.

"Are you sure you two know what you're getting yourselves in to?" Roger asked looking over at Stacy, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yeah dad. We've talked about it and we're ready." RJ said as Stacy got up.

"I need some air." she said rushing out of the loft.

"Dad, is mom OK?" RJ asked as she ran out.

"She'll be OK son. She's just not ready for you two to grow up yet. I need to go after her." he said looking over at Mark and Janie.

"It's OK Roger. Go ahead." Mark said looking up at him as he ran after Stacy.

"Stace. Stace, wait up." he called out rushing down the stairs.

"Roger, I can't handle this." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, they're almost 18. it was bound to happen. They love each other." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, and look where love got us Roger." she yelled looking up at him.

"Stace, they're not positive." he siad looking down at her.

"I know Roger. I've prayed his whole life that he wouldn't be positive. But I just don't think they're ready." she said looking up at him.

"The fact that they sat down at talked to us just goes to show that they are mature enough to make this decision." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I don't want to think about them doing it. They're my little angels. RJ's my baby and Sammie's like a daughter to me." she said crying.

"But they're in love Stace and that's because of the love they were raised with. And they're open with us because of the openess they were raised with." he said taking her in his arms.

"Yeah well, I don't want to know what they do." she said looking up at him.

"Stace, we have to respect the fact that they came to us first. It just shows how grown up they are." he said looking down at her.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." she said looking up at him.

"Whether you like it or not Baby, it's happening." he said before leaning down to kiss her head.

"I know." she said holding him tight.


	41. Chapter 41

"Stace, what are you doing?" Roger asked waking up to the sound of Stacy typing on her laptop.

"Go back to sleep Baby. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to start writing." she smiled looking down at him as she sat next to him in the bed.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked leaning up onto his elbows.

"Yeah, I'm OK Roger. I just decided to start writing." she smiled reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

"Stace, I love you." he smiled leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger, but I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and thought I'd get some writing done." she smiled looking down at him still playing with his hair.

"Stace, are you starting to feel as old I do?" he asked looking up at her. His green eyes still effected her the way they had the first night they met.

"Yeah. Our boy is graduating high school in a couple of days and then he's gonna have his own place with Sammie and they'll be getting married soon." she said looking down at him as tears filled her eyes.

"They're gonna be OK Stace. They're not alone. They have us." he smiled closing the laptop before setting it aside so he could take her in his arms.

"I know, it's just that my little boy is all grown up now. I've been his mother for the last 18 years, taking care of him, raising him and now he's gonna be on his own soon. It's just hard to let go, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"How about we look at it this way? When RJ goes off on his own, it'll be just you and me again." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Well I did like it being you and me. But I'm still gonna miss him." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know Stace. I'm gonna miss him too. But I seem to remember liking it being just you and me." he whispered leaning down to kiss her as he caressed her face.

"You always liked it being just you and me." she laughed looking up at him.

"What's not to like?" he smiled kissing her again.

* * *

"Come on Stace. We gotta go." Roger called out playing with his tie. 

"I'm coming. What are you doing?" she laughed looking up at him.

"I can't get this thing done." he said getting frustrated.

"Come here. You never could tie one of these." she laughed looking up at him as she tried to tie his tie.

"Why would I? I have you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah and you wear one of these so rarely." she laughed smiling up at him.

"I thought you liked me in my t-shirts and worn jeans." he smiled as she fixed his tie.

"I do, but you know I like you out of them better." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ugh, Stace we have to leave for RJ's graduation in 10 minutes." he groaned looking into her blue eyes.

"I know. I love you Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Stace." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Do you remember when we found out I was pregnant with him?" she asked as he held her close to him.

"One of the happiest days of my life." he smiled holding her tighter.

"_Stace, what happened? Are you OK? Why are you crying?" he asked taking her into his arms._

"_I might be pregnant." she told him crying into his chest._

"_Oh Baby, it's OK. If you are, we'll deal with it. I love you Stace." he told her comforting her._

"_But Roger, what if the baby is positive because of us? Then our beautiful innocent baby'll be positive and it didn't do anything wrong." she cried harder as tears fell from his eyes too. He knew she was right. He couldn't bear the thought of condemning a baby to his own fate._

"_It's OK Baby. Calm down. Everything'll be OK. We'll figure everything out." he told her kissing her head as his mother came into the house._

"_What happened Roger?" she asked hearing Stacy cry._

"_I don't know. I came down from my room and I found her like this. When I asked her what was wrong, all she said was that she might be pregnant. Could she?" he asked looking up at his mother his face wet from crying._

"_Sweetie, it's possible. I bought her a test. Why don't you two go upstairs and take it. I need to make a phone call." she told him handing him the bag._

"_Come on Baby, let's go upstairs and take the test." Roger said caressing her hair._

"_OK." she said holding his hand as they went up the stairs._

"_Are you OK Stace?" he asked smiling at her before she went into the bathroom._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out. I love you Roger." she said looking up at him with sad eyes._

"_Oh Stacy, you know I love you. More than anything in the world." he told her leaning down to kiss her._

"_I know Roger." she said going into the bathroom._

"_Roger, Stacy. I just found something out." Mrs. Davis shouted rushing up the stairs._

"_What's up mom?" Roger asked sitting on the floor outside the bathroom._

"_There is only a slim chance that if you have a baby, it'll be positive. They have new medicines out there and there are precautions they can take to help lower the baby's chances of being positive." she told him excitedly._

"_Really? Are you sure? Who told you that?" he asked looking up at her wiping his eyes._

"_My doctor. I called him and asked him. He said there is less than a 20 percent chance for a baby to be born to two HIV positive parents to be positive himself." she told him as Stacy came out of the bathroom._

"_Did you take it?" he asked as he got up._

"_Yeah, I did. It'll be a few minutes." she said as Roger took her in his arms._

"_Baby, there is like a less then 20 percent chance our baby would be positive. There's special medicine out there and other things they can do to make the baby negative." he said smiling down at her._

"_Really? Is that true?" she asked looking at Mrs. Davis._

"_I spoke to a doctor and that's exactly what he told me." she said smiling at her._

"_Oh my God. Roger, that's great." she said excitedly as she and Roger held each other._

"_How much longer?" Mrs. Davis asked as tears of joy fell from her eyes._

"_It should be done any minute now." Stacy told her smiling up at Roger._

"_Can we go check now?" he asked excitedly as he looked down at Stacy._

"_Yeah, let's look at it now." she said happily as they went into the bathroom. Mrs. Davis waited outside patiently for them to emerge. But she didn't have to. She could hear the excited screams from the hallway._

"_Oh Baby. Hey there baby." Roger said leaning down to Stacy's belly talking to it as Stacy giggled._

"_Roger, Stacy, can I come in?" Mrs. Davis asked with tears streaming down her face._

"_Yeah mom, come on in." Roger shouted happily as he held Stacy in his arms._

"_I am so happy for you two." she said watching them._

"_Thanks mom." Stacy said smiling._

"_Or should we call you Grandma." Roger teased laughing._

"_I'm gonna let that slide because you just found out you're gonna be a father, but later you are so gonna get it if you keep it up with that." she said laughing at how happy they were._

"_Can you believe it mom? I'm gonna be someone's father?" Roger asked excitedly._

"_Yes, I can. I always imagined you with kids." she said smiling at him as they left the bathroom._

"_You did?" he asked curiously._

"_Yes Roger, I did. You are gonna make a wonderful father. And with Stacy by your side, you are gonna have one lucky kid." she said hugging them._

"_Thanks mom." Roger said hugging her._

"_I'm gonna leave you two alone for a little while. Joey and your sisters are gonna be here soon, so just come down when you're ready. I'll let you two tell everyone. If you want to. You can call Mark, Janie, Joanne, Maureen and Collins from your room if you want. I love you both so much." she told them smiling at them._

"_OK We love you too." Stacy said happily as they went into Roger's room._

"_Oh my God. Baby, you're pregnant. I can't believe it. I wanted to be happy, but I wasn't sure you were and I didn't want you to feel bad and..." he rambled before she pulled him into a passionate kiss._

"_Roger, it's OK. We're allowed to be happy. We're having a baby. It's a happy occasion." she told him smiling up at him._

"_You're right. This is a happy occasion. Let's call everyone." he said excitedly taking her hand as he led her to the phone._

"It was the scariest day of my life. I was so scared he was gonna be positive like us." she said looking up at him.

"Stace, he's negative and he's graduating high school." he smiled looking down at her.

"I know. I was just really scared back then. I mean, back then we were afraid we were gonna die young and now look at us. We're about to see our 18 year old son graduate high school." she said looking into his green eyes.

"I know Stace." he smiled holding her tight.

* * *

"Are you ready sweetie?" Stacy asked looking up at RJ.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready." he smiled looking back at her as she stood in his doorway. Every time she looked at him, she saw a little boy and this time was no different. It was hard to believe she and Roger had a healthy adult son.

"You look just like your dad did when we met. Except your hair is neater then his." she laughed entering his bedroom.

"Yeah, I saw the pictures. I still can't believe dad ever had long hair." he laughed as she fixed his tie.

"Well, he was a rocker. It was cool for rock guys to have long hair back then." she smiled looking up into his green eyes. "You know, me and your dad are really proud of you." she smiled looking at him.

"I know mom. I tried to make you guys proud." he said looking down at her.

"Roger Andrew Davis Jr. you have always made us proud of you. Never forget that, OK?" she said looking up into Roger's green eyes.

"Thanks mom. I love you." he smiled leaning down to hug her tight.

"I love you too my sweet boy." she smiled hugging him back as Roger observed from the doorway.


End file.
